Eres mi destino?
by McGrath081
Summary: "Si es es tu destino, encontrarás tu camino hacia ella, sino el tiempo la borrará" AU: Quinn Fabray es todo lo Natalia McGrath buscaba y cada día sus sentimientos hacia la rubia crecen, sin embargo tienen que lidiar con todo lo que sucede en sus vidas. Natalia está "atrapada" en E.U. sola y sabiendo muy bien que ella no nació como una McGrath. Natalia llegará a su corazón? check!
1. Chapter 1

¿Eres mi destino?

CAPITULO 1

¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí! ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Qué carajos me pasa? No, ni siquiera es posible, jamás tendré una oportunidad con ella, ¡UGH! Me siento como un acosador… pero no fue mi culpa yo que iba a saber lo que iba a ver ayer… NO, NO y NO!  
VAMOS NATALIA! REACCIONA! DIOS! Pero… ¿¡cómo no lo vi antes!? YA! BASTA! ELLA ES HETERO Y YO SOY… mmm… BISEXUAL? GAY? No, ya sé! Soy una completa zafada!

VAMOS! QUITATELA DE LA CABEZA! Pero… ¿cómo me puedo quitar tan hermosa imagen? Esos ojos avellana, eso labios rosas, esa cabellera rubia como el oro, bueno no es sorpresa que me haya atraído, siempre he tenido una debilidad por las rubias pero ¡CARAJO! ¡¿Quién NO?! Y esas eternas piernas… me pregunto cómo se sentirá esa piel cremosa sobre mis manos… ahhhhhh!  
ES PERFECTA, ES JODIDAMETE PERFECTA! BENDITO SEA EL QUE HIZO LOS UNIFORMES DE LAS PORRISTAS TAN CORTOS! Pero lo que realmente me enamoro fue su voz… ahhhh….es tan dulce pero a la vez demandante y seductora. ¡JESUCRISTO VENCEDOR!

SI! Definitivamente fue por eso que nunca la tomé en cuenta, claro quién no conoce a la jefa de la Cheerios, obviamente escuché de QUINN FABRAY pero siempre la vi de espaldas junto con sus amigas, La Trinidad Impura.  
Pero que imbécil soy, si tenemos como cinco clases juntas… y ahora que lo pienso… alguna vez tuve que haberla visto o hablado con ella, alguna fiesta, no sé ¿insultos? Las Panteras de Mckinley JAMÁS se han llevado bien con las Cheerios, bueno por lo que oí era porque su entrenadora Sue Silvester siempre peleaba con nuestra entrenadora Ross Washington ya que las Cheerios tenían un presupuesto del tamaño de TRES TALLERES MÁS! Y entonces Ross fue a reclamar ya que en ese entonces ni siquiera las panteras tenían uniformes decentes y después de lo que parecía _"BRIDEMAIDS"_ Por fin les quitaron a las Cheerios 1/3 de su presupuesto que fue suficiente para que el equipo estuviera bien. Los años siguientes siempre era como una competencia entre LAS PANTERAS y LAS CHEERIOS para ver quien perdía sus competencias, hasta ahora nadie ha perdido, han estado empatadas siempre y es por eso que no están presentes en nuestros partidos, aunque con toda la gente que viene ni siquiera te importa. Así que se puede decir que los mejores equipos que McKinley tiene son el equipo de porristas y el equipo de soccer, ya que el equipo de futbol no ha ganado unas nacionales desde siempre pero la mayoría de los bravucones están en el equipo sino los demás están en el equipo de hockey que también es un reverendo fiasco y los demás equipos no han hecho nada por lo que no creo que sea importante mencionarlos.

No puedo dejar de repetir su voz en mi cabeza, es tan hermosa, lírica, decidida, SI! JAMÁS HABIA ESCUCHÉ SU VOZ! Me conozco, soy una persona de sentidos pero a la vez muy distraída. Gusto, olfato, tacto y sobre todo OIDO, mmm me pregunto cómo gemirá… DIOS! NO ES JUSTO! Y para hacer esto más complicado su estúpido novio, ballena, orca albina gigante del polo sur! Además no sabe besar! Hasta a donde yo estaba me daba repulsión, con tan solo recordarlo… ¡BUAG! SI, ya me dieron nauseas y luego toda la saliva que le dejó! OK PARA! SI! NO VOY A COMER ESTA DENTRO DE TRES DIAS! Si estuviera con alguien que no tuviera cara de idiota tal vez no estaría tan enojada… AY! A quien engaño, cualquiera de la escuela me parece poco para ella y ni siquiera la conozco, pero con tan solo mirarla, mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido, mis músculos se tensan, mi estómago tiene estas… mmmmm…. Burbujas? Definitivamente no son mariposas, sino son como escalofríos, pero de una manera totalmente excitante y… ¿tierno? Como si dos pandas bebés estuvieran jugando en mi estómago y cada vez que me pegan me enciendo! Si espero no haber dicho eso en voz alta, espera… ¿De dónde carajos viene ese ruido? Oh Oh … ok? Esto definitivamente no es mi vecindario… ME LLEVA EL CARAJ…O!  
SI ESTA ES MI CULPA! PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE HICE, PERO NO FUÉ MI IDEA SENTARME AFUERA DEL SALÓN DEL GRUPO GLEE! AHHHH!

 ** _FLASHBACK, AYER_**

Otro día de escuela, wuju! Dios porque tiene que ser tan aburrido!, No hay nada interesante, SEIS HORAS! SEIS! Quien necesita seis horas de su día para sentarse y aprender cómo Pitágoras no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer y decidió complicarse la vida y de paso complicársela a la humanidad, lo único bueno es la práctica de futbol y por supuesto el equipo de futbol, además de mi amor platónico por nuestras chaquetas, son las clásicas chaquetas termales de futbol, el color de fondo negro, pero las líneas de sus brazos son plateadas, con el escudo de " _Las Panteras de McKinley"_ a su izquierda que cubre ¼ de la parte frontal, mientras de atrás está nuestro número y arriba nuestro apellido.

" _10_ _McGrath"_ …Aun no me acostumbro a mi nuevo apellido y sinceramente si fuera por mí seguiría siendo " _Natalia Magdalena Cortés López"_ en lugar de ser " _Natalia McGrath"_ Aunque ahora tengo la doble nacionalidad pero aun siento que le llaman a alguien más cuando dicen " _McGrath"._

Si, el año pasado fue realmente agotador, desconcertante, buenas sorpresas en general, y pues puedo decir que mi vida mejoró, claro no era mi intención quedarme en Estados Unidos a continuar la preparatoria y menos en un pueblo de Ohio…Lima… pues hasta ahora no ha sido tan aburrido como yo pensé, aunque sigue siendo un pueblo muy conservador y mayoritariamente cristiano, tiene su propio aire fresco y tiene los suficientes lugares para mantenerme ocupada en el día, mientras pueda estar lo menos posible en mi casa mejor. Bueno… eso sonó mal pero no hay nadie a quien llegar, ni siquiera la señora Harrison, para mi mala o buena suerte ella solo llega en la mañana para hacer el desayuno, el aseo, me deja comida y se va y solo tres días a la semana.

Si, extraño a mi familia pero mi papá se ha matado el lomo por darme lo mejor y no puedo volver a casa sin haber hecho algo por lo que mi familia esté orgullosa, al menos tengo la tranquilidad de que ahora están mucho mejor y de algún modo es gracias a mí.

Quien diría que una noche realmente te cambia la vida, pensé que eso solo ocurría en las películas o en las telenovelas que mis tías no dejaban de ver, JA! Yo solo los veía porque no me aguantaba la risa de ver tales ridiculeces pero después de un buen rato "predecía" que iba a ocurrir, por favor! Después de leer tantos libros nada es sorpresa o impactante ya! Pero entre más pienso en mi familia más tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante, sé que esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido, sin embargo eso no me quita la melancolía que siento por país, por mi patria, por mi familia, por mis amigos que no pude despedirme de ellos como me hubiera gustado, a veces me pregunto cómo estará Erika seguirá entre las cinco mejores del país en atletismo? Seguirá molestando a Eduardo diciendo que es más blanco que las nubes? O que debería ser más relajado como ella? mmmm espero que Ana siga esculpiendo como lo hacía! DIOS! Ella hizo el perfil de mi mamá en cuanto? Mmmm dos días? Bueno eso fue a cambio de una caja de arándanos pero como siempre mi mejor amiga (en ese entonces) vino a mi rescate.

Pero de quien más me duele no haberle dicho como me sentía es de Melisa… ah... Melisa… con tan solo imaginarme sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca, su cabello castaño…. Ah… Melisa Montenegro… alguien totalmente fuera de mi rango. Era popular en la secundaria y lo que estuve en la preparatoria, los chicos siempre querían salir con ella, y era conocida por tener los ojos más bonito, bueno además de los míos claro, que son grises pero ella tenía unos ojos que hipnotizaban. Si, mientras ella iba de compras yo me quedaba en casa ayudando a mi mamá y mi abuela mientras papá no estaba y la parrandera de mi hermana estaba en fiestas o con su novio.

Por ella bajé de peso hasta que ya no tenía una bola por ombligo, que fue a mitad de primero de preparatoria. Fui a correr con Erika y me dio su dieta que su entrenador le dio, ya al cabo de unos 3 meses tenía un abdomen que se califica como bueno, pero como siempre el destino… más bien MI destino no quiso que la volverá a ver, porque se mudó a una ciudad del norte, así que después de las vacaciones de invierno ya no volvió a la escuela.  
La última vez que me vio yo era Natalia Cortés, SU CONFIDENTE, una chica que no usaba maquillaje, con sobrepeso, estudiante en técnico en música y estudiante de último año en canto. Me pregunto que como reaccionaría si me viera ahora, me reconocería o…

-"Señorita McGrath podría decirnos un breve resumen de lo que ocurrió en la segunda guerra mundial, utilizando los verbos que hemos estado aprendiendo en la lección de hoy de español?"- dijo el maestro Schuester sacándome de mi tren de pensamientos.

 _OH DEMONIOS! Haber…mmmm…_ - _"La segunda guerra mundial comenzó por la ambición Hitler que en ese entonces dirigía Alemania y que anhelaba que la raza Aria fuera la raza dominante sobre todo el mundo, recalcando que los judíos y polacos eran peor que los animales y que cualquier persona que pensara lo contrario era enemigo de Alemania"_ -Sostuve mi sonrisa orgullosa, mientras mis compañeros me miraban atónitos, mis amigas de futbol me daban una sonrisa divertida y el Sr. Schue me miraba en con las cejas levantadas.

-"Muy bien Srta. McGrath fue un uso esplendido de los verbos"- dijo el Sr. Schue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de que sonara la campana.

Mientras salía de la habitación Alison se me unió mientras iba a mi casillero y metía mis cosas para irnos a la práctica de futbol.

-"Wow, si que lo dejaste sin palabras Nat, nadie se mete con la capitana de las panteras"- exclamo Alison mientras alzaba la mano que yo choqué de inmediato,-"Sabes, antes tenía mis dudas de que venías de México, con tu apellido, el color de tus ojos y lo fluido que es tu inglés pensé que me querías tomar el pelo o algo así, solo ese color latino tuyo que tienes me convenció de alguna manera"-decía mientras me esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-"Si, supongo que no fuiste la única que se sorprendió gratamente de mi lengua materna"- No podía dejar de sonreír divertida de lo que acababa de pasar.

-"Hey quien hubiera pensado que el español sonaba tan sexy"- se encogió de hombros y me guiño-"De todos modos tenemos que llegar a tempo a la práctica y además si antes te reconocían por ser la nieta de Ben McGrath, por esos ojos grises y por ser la capitana del equipo de las panteras ahora también sumarán lo bastante bien que suenas en español"- me dijo con una ceja levantada.

-"Woha! Que rápido te enciendo"- bromee –"Además, sonará superficial, poco creíble y hasta arrogante pero no me importa lo que digan de mí, la gente dice lo que quieren creer pero eso no significa que también tenga que creer lo mismo de quien soy"- me encogí indiferente mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestidores para empezar la practica a tiempo.

-"Me sigues sorprendiendo Nat, quien pensaría que una McGrath llegara a pensar así?"- me dijo en tono burlón, claro yo no sabía lo que significaba ser ' _una McGrath'_ en Lima Ohio, hasta que el primer día que llegue a la escuela el director Figgins me dio la bienvenida personalmente asegurándome que estaba siguiendo de forma correcta los pasos de mi abuelo Ben McGrath " _Es un placer para nosotros forjar el exitoso futuro del miembro más joven de la familia McGrath"_ aún recuerdo mi sonrisa incomoda mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-"Algún día si tienes suerte"- le guiñe-"te contaré por qué no tengo la mentalidad de los McGrath"- susurré la última parte.

Alison me dio una mirada curiosa mientras me cambiaba la playera de entrenamiento, pero me quede viendo al espejo, orgullosa de lo que veía, ahora si tenía un abdomen realmente envidiable, ya se notaban los cuatro cuadros, _AL FÍN!_ Ya era hora que todas las horas que me pasó haciendo ejercicio dieran frutos. Mi semana la tengo ocupada, todos los días hay entrenamiento de futbol, ya sea a la primera hora a la última, martes, miércoles, jueves y sábado tengo kickboxing que es opcional por mis trabajos y tareas de la escuela pero hago todo lo posible por ir y que gracias a dios también lo hay en Lima. Mientras que lunes, miércoles y viernes voy a ayudar a " _Las hijas de María"_ que es un refugió para las niñas que quedan embarazadas fuere por no utilizar métodos anticonceptivos o por violación, así que ahí entre menos haya hombres mejor para la mayoría, por lo que una vez necesitaron de una persona fuerte... Y así fue como empecé ayudarlas.

Entre el ejercicio que hago (que sé que es por salud y un plus es la estética) y la ayuda al convento me mantiene lo suficientemente ocupada para estar lo menos posible en mi tranquila casa, así en lugar de estar extrañando a mis seres queridos, hago algo de provecho o ayudo a quien lo necesite sacando ventaja de mi nueva situación. Definitivamente mi vida tuvo que cambiar pero yo me puedo encargar de que cambie para mejor.

-"McGrath! Donovan! Al campo! AHORA!"-La entrenadora Ross apareció de la nada provocándome ensanchar los ojos y tambalearme ligeramente. Mientras que Alison no paraba de reírse de mí.

-"Ese ego tuyo va ser tu perdición"- me susurró lanzándome un guiño y esprintó para el campo, mientras yo caminaba hombro a hombro junto a la entrenadora para empezar el calentamiento.

Mientras caminaba hacia el equipo la entrenadora Ross nos dijo estirar en parejas y dar dos vueltas al campo sin desunirnos. Después de estirar con Dany la defensa central y una de mis mejores amigas, Alison encabezó el bloque en la primera vuelta, mientras que ya hasta la segunda la encabece mientras que veía a Becky Jackson (la protegida de la entrenadora Silvester) le entregaba un papel a la entrenadora Ross que de inmediato se puso de pie molesta, caminando hacia nosotros arrugando el papel en el proceso.

-"Escuchen todas McGrath estará a cargo del entrenamiento hasta que vuelva de la dirección, al parecer el director Figgins quiere hablar conmigo y Sue Silvester"- dicho esto la entrenadora Ross se dio vuelta, con pasos firmes y con una rabia que solo se puede ilustrar con humo saliendo de sus oídos.

 _Mmmmmm_ –"Hey quien quiere empezar un partido?"- pregunté con una sonrisa, mientras que las demás vitoreaban de acuerdo-"Bien, Dany y Kayle escojan equipo"-

El partido fue muy divertido, de hecho relajante todas nos divertimos y nos reímos en lugar de enojarnos con las otras por sus errores, Alison y Kayle anotaron un gol cada una, mientras que yo pude anotar dos goles, así que quedamos en empate.

Mientras agarramos nuestras botellas de agua y Alison, Dany, Kayle y yo nos dirigíamos a las duchas, pude ver a las Shanks debajo de las gradas pero está ves no fumando, estaban alrededor de algo o... alguien? _No es la sobrina de la señora Harrison?, mmmmmm como se llama? Rina Barry? Mmmm…no…mmmmm…AH! Rachel Berry!_  
Si bueno vi a Rachel Berry en el centro de ellas y muy cerca, pero con mucha confusión y temor que se reflejaban en su cara pálida y sus manos que estaban ligeramente temblando.

-"Hey Roxie"-llamé su atención a la líder de las Shanks mientras me alejaba de las chicas ya que no quiero arrástralas a mis a veces estupideces que me dicta conciencia -"No sabía que tenían una nueva integrante"- dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Porque no mejor te centras **exclusivamente** en la admisión de tu equipo McGrath!?"- Ok, esto definitivamente tiene muy mala cara; en primer lugar Rachel se ve demasiado nerviosa y la mirada de los ojos espantosamente rojos de Roxie más su repentina agresividad me hace temer aún más por lo que le quieran hacer Rachel.

-"Si bueno, estas debajo de las gradas del campo de **MI EQUIPO** por lo que te sugiero que detengas cualquier cosa que estás haciendo ahora"- dije con mi voz firme, mientras me acercaba más a las Shanks para tomar de alguna manera a Rachel, no puedo simplemente irme y pensar que esto jamás pasó, sus ojos me dan una mirada suplicante mientras que su miedo se refleja en la expresión de su cara.

Siento las miradas preocupantes y curiosas en mi nuca pero no me importa no me voy a voltear para pedir respaldo o ayuda, al fin y al cabo esta es mi idea y no me voy a ir sin Rachel.

Llegué lo suficientemente cerca como para oler _ese maldito olor…_ carajo! Que ya está como esencia de Roxie, le di una mirada fría mientras que voltee hacia Rachel extendiéndole mi mano. En el momento en que tomo mi mano la jalé atrás de mí, sin soltarla por nada del mundo, mientras que le sostuve la mirada fría a una muy enojada Roxie. Me di la vuelta cuando sentí un tirón por parte de Rachel y la empuje por la cintura muy sutilmente unos pasos adelante de mi mientras caminábamos hacia mis amigas que tenía una cara de susto igual a la que Rachel tenía.

-"McGrath!- Escuché una voz fría que golpeaba mi nuca mientras que apreté la mandíbula por un instante y al otro le di una mirada como de favor a Alison señalando con los ojos a Rachel. Después unos segundos giré mi cabeza hacia la voz de Roxie pero no pensé que estuviera tan cerca y cerré los ojos ante dolor tan intenso que mi nariz emanaba por el puño que entró en contacto con mi piel en un parpadear, tiré hacia atrás mi cabeza con la boca abierta que rápidamente cerré, apretando la mandíbula más fuerte que nunca por la adrenalina que corre por mis venas y la rabia que nubla mi juicio

Lo único que sé es que estoy encima de Roxie agarrándola por los hombros y conectado mi rodilla en el lado izquierdo de su torso, mientras que sus amigas me alejan rápidamente de ella golpeándome en las costillas en el proceso.

Apreté mi mandíbula aún más y apoyé mi frente en el piso, reprimiendo mi grito de dolor, cuando sentí que ya no estaban encima de mi abrí los ojos y vi los tenis de Kayle y lo siguiente que se es que me estoy apoyando en el hombro Alison y de Rachel mientras que mi nariz no para de sangrar y me agarro el abdomen a ciegas para de alguna manera me duela menos.

Abro los ojos por ratos y veo que me están llevando de vuelta a la escuela... las puertas... los pasillos... los lockers y escucho muy vago que están llamando por mi nombre.

Todo pasa muy rápido al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta ahora es que estoy sentada en una de las sillas que están afuera de un salón... " _Grupo Glee"_... y suena una canción... ahora suena más...una voz angelical..." _work just take time..._ _Before i put on my make up... I say a little pray for you..."_

Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir y veo que la puerta de donde viene el sonido está entreabierta, veo hacia dentro... Y ...veo tres porristas, pero mi vista es borrosa así que vuelvo a cerrar y abrir los ojos... _Y... Veo a la persona responsable de tal voz angelical...en medio de otras dos... Nunca he visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella...ojos avellana... Labios rosados... Piel cremosa... Una sonrisa perfecta... Cabello rubio... Piernas largas y tonificadas... Un muy buen trasero... Quién es ella?... Por qué jamás la había visto?... Estoy soñando?... Estoy inconsciente en la enfermería..._ _?... Mi mente está jugando conmigo?... pero..._

De pronto siento un tirón por el hombro y lo siguiente que veo es a una mujer de blanco que está a poco centímetros de mí, moviendo la boca… supongo que hablando?... veo hacia arriba manteniendo con todas mis fuerzas mis ojos abiertos para ver a la entrenadora Ross… creo… Alison está junto a Kayle dándome una de sus miradas preocupantes… Dany está apoyada sobre las taquillas… y apenas me doy cuenta de que Rachel me ha estado sosteniendo todo este tiempo… la mujer de blanco sigue hablando pero no puedo oír lo que dice… se voltea a hablar con la entrenadora Ross… ahora ella me ve… mi cuerpo se relaja… mis parpados se vuelven pesados… la oscuridad me inunda…


	2. Capitulo 2

PARTE II

Negro…falta de color?... me siento… cansada… mis ojos… están abiertos?... puedo mover mis parpados?... que es ese sonido…mi respiración?... por qué hago ruido al respirar?... que es esta sensación… en mi mano... húmedo?... pero que…

Empiezo a abrir los ojos, veo borroso, parpadeo para acostumbrarme a la leve luz que hay en este cuarto.

Miro el techo…Estoy en mi cuarto.

Volteo la cabeza y veo a Rachel que sostiene mi mano, está dormida, y tiene mi mano a la altura de sus ojos, supongo que la humedad viene de ellos, espero que no haya llorado por mí, después fue mi decisión, en todo caso mi "error", _GRACIAS CONSCINECIA!_

Volteo hacia otro lado y veo a Alison igual dormida pero en el sillón se ve muy cansada, se ve pálida, con el pelo alborotado, tiene una manta que la cubre desde los hombros hasta los pies.

-"Señorita Natalia"-Volteo en dirección de la voz de la señora Harrison que está debajo del marco de la puerta y que lleva una bandeja con agua y un sándwich, supongo que para Alison, sonrío ante al pensamiento de que Alison es la única persona que conozco que piensa que el refresco es lo peor que puedes tomar.-"Me alegro que ya haya despertado"-sonríe y siento una mirada, sigo la dirección de la mirada y es Rachel… si, tiene los ojos hinchados, sin embargo no debió de llorar, estoy viva no?

Le sonrió suavemente y ahora me dirijo hacia la señora Harrison –"Como llegué a mi habitación?"-antes de que me pueda responder-"Después de que te desmayaste estuviste dos horas en la enfermería y después te trajimos a casa, "genio"-Alison me explicaba mientras caminaba hacia la señora Harrison y me daba una sonrisa genuina, pero frunció el ceño de repente -"El contacto de emergencia era la señora Harrison quién nos hizo el favor de explicarnos que vivías sola, sin tus padres"-Ahora se ve dolida-"¿Por qué jamás me dijiste?"-

-"Porque jamás me preguntaste"-suspiro con una sonrisa, AUCH! No fue buena idea.

-"Rachel querida acompáñame a hacer la cena"- dice la señora Harrison dándole la bandeja a Alison, Rachel se aferra más a mi mano, pero yo le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora-"Si quieres ir ve, podemos hablar después"-Rachel me mira por un segundo antes de asentir a la señora Harrison y retira su mano de la mía, pero antes de que se levante, me da un beso en la frente y me susurra al oído –"Gracias por ayudarme y lo siento que estés así por mi culpa"- y con eso se levanta antes de que puedo responder.

Al cerrar la puerta la señora Harrison, volteo a ver a Alison que ahora está en frente de mí, claramente molesta y con los ojos cristalinos, reteniendo las lágrimas.

-"Pensé que nos decíamos TODO NAT!"- me dice con una mezcla de dolor y enojo.

-"Lo hacemos! Pero no me pareció importante"-tomo aire-" he estado así desde que llegue a Lima y nadie me ha preguntado por mis padres, supongo que tienen miedo que tenga el carácter de mi abuelo"- frunció el ceño-" además que querías que dijera " _Hey quieres pasar el rato en mi casa? Oh no, no te preocupes mis padres están en México y vivo sola desdé que me quedé atrapada aquí en Estados Unidos, en fin, vienes o no?"_

-"Aun así como tu mejor amiga merecía saberlo, podría hacerte compañía en las tardes, quedarme a dormir contigo en las noches, como puedes estar en esta casa TAN GRANDE **TU SOLA**? Siento que ni siquiera te conozco, era por eso que siempre preferías hacer los trabajos, pasar el día en mi casa no?"-comenzaron a correr las lágrimas sobre sus mejilla-"DIOS NATALIA! Me siento como como una estúpida! Como no me di cuenta antes!?

-"Alison esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, simplemente soy así"-cerré los ojos-"Me hice así, solitaria desde que estoy acá, lo siento por mantenerte al margen de esto, pero he llegado a aceptar las cosas como son y decirlo en voz alta haría que me doliera más mi realidad"- abrí los ojos para ver que la cara de Alison se suavizó-"Hoy te dije que en algún momento te diría porque no pienso como una McGrath, pues esto es parte del por qué"-suspiro, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de mi abdomen y mi nariz que ahora me empieza a punzar"-pero hoy no… ha sido un día muy largo y te necesito, por favor?"- le di una mirada suplicante, por un momento pensé que no iba a funcionar, pero después de unos segundos Alison asintió y le señalé el lugar vació junto a mí.

Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a mí, nos miramos por un momento antes de que yo aparte la mirada, y miré al techo, ella se acercó más y cuidadosamente apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Siempre me gustó que Alison fuera cariñosa, además de las constantes bromas que nos hacemos la una a la otra, momentos como estos con ella siento que no estoy tan sola como he llegado a pensar, su calidez me llena más que la presencia de mi propia hermana, porque es así como quiero a mi mejor amiga, como la hermana que siempre necesité.

-"Solo… no vuelvas a hacer esto"-dijo tocando muy suavemente mi abdomen y señalando y la habitación en general-"Estábamos muy preocupados por ti y después de que supe que estabas sola, me sentí impotente, engañada y muy enojada, porque yo no conocía realmente a mi mejor amiga"-dijo entre dientes.

Me voltee para cumplir con su mirada, vi el enojo, el dolor y la decepción detrás de sus ojos marrones-"Perdóname… no sé qué más decir, pero eres de las pocas personas con las que me siento cómoda y no quiero que mis errores nos alejen, te prometo que no habrá más secretos entre nosotras"-dije sinceramente.

Me miró por un momento-"Mas te vale McGrath, porque la próxima vez yo seré la causa de que estés así"-dijo frunciendo el ceño, fallando miserablemente al querer dar miedo.

-" _Muy bien señorita Donovan me voy a portar bien lo prometo_ "-dije en español, levantando las cejas sugestivamente y después de un segundo pude ver que su sonrisa apareció, haciendo sonreír a mí también.

Nos quedamos mirando al techo hasta que oímos un golpe en la puerta y murmuré "adelante" y la puerta se abrió mostrado a la señora Harrison con un mandil-"Señorita quiere que le traiga la cena ya?"-

Negué con la cabeza –"Prefiero tomarlo en la terraza, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado acostada pero necesito aire fresco"-asintió y luego se fue. Me dirigí hacia Alison que parecía molesta –"Nop, no empieces, no puedo quedarme lo que resta del día aquí, me sentiría realmente inútil"-suspiró-"Por cierto por qué me desmayé si solo fueron golpes? Jamás me había desmayado por un golpe o me inyectaron algo?"-levanté una ceja.

-"Después de que te desmayaste te llevamos a la enfermería y el doctor dijo que fue por la hemorragia de tu nariz, que debías de **REPOSAR** y que los medicamentos te iban a dormir por unas horas"- tomó aire-"Por poco te quiebra la nariz, tus costillas están bien solo mallugadas. En cuanto a Roxie… la encontraron vomitando en un inodoro de los baños del campo, le hicieron análisis de sangre y encontraron marihuana, mañana hablará con Figgins pero dice la entrenadora Ross que ella se encarga de que la expulsen"-

-"Y Rachel? Cómo está? Te dijo por qué estaba con las Shanks?"- pregunté con esperanza, pero Alison negó con la cabeza-"Espero que sepa que esto no es su culpa"-comencé-"Fue mi decisión, no podía dejarla allí, aun si ella me lo hubiera pedido"- suspiré pasando mi mano por mi cabello _AUCH! MUY MALA IDEA!_

Alison sonrió-"De donde saliste Nat? Hoy en día ya no encuentras a personas que sigan su conciencia. Pero si creo que debes de hablar con Rachel"- Asentí e intenté de levantarme _AH! PERO COMO DUELE!_ Me estremecí y en menos de un segundo Alison puso su mano en mi espalda ayudándome a incorporarme-"Tranquilo tigre, poco a poco"- Me apoye en ella y al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba parada con una mano en mi abdomen y con mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alison, apoyándome para poder caminar hacia la terraza.

La cena fue agradable, jamás había cenado en mi casa acompañada y el clima era benévolo, era fresco pero no hacia frio. No sabía que tenía tanta hambre, pero era _lasaña_ MI FAVORITA, además de que todavía tenía _Coca Cola,_ simplemente me encantó la cena. Pero Rachel tenía un aspecto culpable así que decidí que tenía que hablar con ella y al parecer Alison también se dio cuenta-"Señora Harrison"- dije antes de que se levantara de la mesa, fue una larga lucha para que se quedara a comer con nosotras, pero me di cuenta de que ella acepto con una sutil sonrisa-"Si está bien con usted me gustaría que usted y Rachel se quedarán a dormir conmigo, ya es muy tarde y no quisiera que les pasara algo después todo lo que hicieron por mi"- dije con toda honestidad y que rezo para que ella lo haya visto también.

Antes de que la señora Harrison protestara Alison se enganchó de su brazo-"Si vamos señora H, vamos a ver que habitación le gusta"- les dirigí una sonrisa y después de unos pasos le hablé a Alison –" _Quieres pasar la noche conmigo señorita Donovan?_ _"-_ levanté una ceja cuando volteo y mi más sonrisa encantadora.

-" _Mmmmmmmm es tentadora su oferta señorita McGrath, pero me temo que usted tendrá que convencerme… de alguna manera "_ _-_ Me guiño con una sonrisa coqueta. No pude evitar reírme un poco, aunque me dolió, el dolor fue muy poco comparado con la risa que tenía.

Después de que desaparecieron en el interior de la casa, mi atención se volvió hacia Rachel que no dejaba de mirar mi nariz con una mueca culpable, así que me aclaré la garganta y dirigí su atención a mi cara –"Rachel"-comencé-"sé que piensas que es tu culpa lo que me pasó, pero quiero que sepas que yo no te culpo de nada y así quiero que no te culpes tampoco"-suspiré-"Mira, independientemente de la razón por la que estabas con las Shanks, yo no pude dejarte ahí y hacer de cuenta que no vi nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente no podía, no era correcto y al ir allí yo sabía lo que podía pasar, sabía los riesgos que corría y yo estaba consiente que tanto las cosas podían ir bien como podían terminar mal. Lamentablemente salieron mal, pero no pasó a mayores, las dos estamos bien y a salvo. Eso es lo único que necesito saber."-

Rachel solo me miraba sosteniendo las lágrimas y asintió, después de un minuto me preguntó –"No tienes miedo de que tu popularidad baje porque me salvaste?"-Negué con la cabeza y respondí-"Yo no pedí ser popular, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes cuando llegué aquí, solo sucedió cuando al día siguiente de que me uní al equipo de futbol la capitana se mudó. Después Ross me dijo que me había observado y que tenía liderazgo, que era el tipo de capitana que necesitaba el quipo, así que al final de mi segunda práctica yo era la nueva capitana"-sonreí ante el recuerdo -"fue cuando la gente empezó a hablar de _´la chica nueva¨_ que llegó a Lima y que a los pocos días de ingresar a la escuela ya era la capitana de las panteras, además que llevaba el apellido del " _hombre más exitoso que salió de Lima",_ sin embargo, no me importa lo que hablen de mí, porque solo yo y los que me conocen saben quién soy realmente y no voy a dejar decidan que puedo o no hacer."- dije mirando directamente a sus ojos-"Sabes, me gustaría llegar a conocerte si me lo permites"-

Rachel se levantó y me abrazó, por un momento no respondí ante la sorpresa, pero después puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro. Nos quedamos así por un buen rato hasta que ella se alejó con cuidado y puso mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, me levanté lo más cuidadosa que puede y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación estaba realmente agotada, mis parpados se cerraban por el sueño y no paraba de bostezar.

-"Buenas Noches Natalia"-Rachel me dio un beso en la mejilla al dejarme enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación.

-"Buenas Noches Rachel, nos vemos mañana"- le di una suave sonrisa. Abrí a puerta de mi habitación, encontré a Alison con mi ropa en mi cama profundamente dormida, dejándome el lado derecho de la cama, mi lugar favorito.

Me dirigí al baño, prendí la luz y me vi al espejo… _Uff!_ Mi nariz tiene una banda blanca y tiene varios moretones alrededor, JA! apenas me doy cuenta que llevo una playera negro con cuello V e hilo blanco, mientras que estoy utilizando unos _jeans_ deslavados y mis _Crocs_ acolchonados. Me levanto la playera para ver que mi abdomen esta vendado, por un lado doy gracias a dios que no veo como está porque estoy segura que me dolería con solo ver los moretones que he de tener.

Después de lavarme los dientes, me dirijo a mi cama, solo desabrochándome los _jeans_ y me metí a la cama, apago la luz de la lámpara y cuándo ya no veo nada, el perfume de Alison invade mis fosas nasales y siento un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, agarrando la tela de mi playera, enreda sus piernas con las mías, mientras coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y siento su respiración en mi mentón.  
Doy una última mirada al techo y veo donde se supone debe de estar la frase que escribí hace tiempo " _No pidan una vida más fácil, pidan ser hombre más fuertes" John F. Kennedy._

 _..."Before i put on my make up…wonder what dress to wear now... I say a little pray for you..."_

 _Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir y veo que la puerta de donde viene el sonido está entreabierta, veo hacia dentro... Y...en medio de otras dos... Nunca he visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella...ojos avellana... Labios rosados... Piel cremosa... Una sonrisa perfecta... Cabello rubio... Piernas largas y tonificadas... Un muy buen trasero... Quién es ella?... Que es ese ruido?..._

Empiezo a abrir los ojos, después de mirar el techo enfoco y veo mi frase. Escucho correr el agua de la ducha, por un momento me alarmo pero después, me acuerdo que por primera vez que estoy en Lima no estoy sola. Pasan unos instantes antes que Alison solo con una toalla.

-"Bien, miren quien ya se despertó"- me dice mientras seca su cabello con otra toalla.

-"Oh, miren a la persona que durmió encima de mi toda la noche"- le sonríe-"De todos modos, por qué estas despierta tan temprano?"-Me empecé a levantar, _AUCH! POR CUÁNTO TIEMPO ESTARÉ ASI?!_ Suspiro y me empieza a punzar la nariz, creo que ya es hora de mi medicamento.

-"Te dije que me tenías que convencer de alguna manera"-se dejó de secar el cabello me dio la mano-"Es miércoles por lo que no quiero llegar tarde al entrenamiento"-me dijo mientras me dirigía a la ducha.

-"Cierto, solo deja tomo una ducha y nos vamos"- me quité la banda de mi nariz con mucho cuidado y me empecé a desnudar, primero me quité la playera y me empecé a desvendar, bueno… _al menos ya sé porque me duele tanto_. Todo mi lado derecho está lleno de moretones de colores que ni siquiera sabía que podía tener, por lo que se ve va a tardar en sanar.

-"Espera, SI SABES QUE AYER TE GOLPEARON NO?"- Alison irrumpió en el baño-"Que parte de **REPOSAR** no te quedó claro…"- se detuvo cuando vio en el espejo mis moretones-"VES? Eso prueba mi punto, DEBES DE QUEDARTE EN CAMA"-

-"Hasta la semana siguiente llega todo el personal que se encargará del mantenimiento de la casa"- empecé a bajarme los pantalones hasta que solo se veía mi bóxer que se parece mucho a la licra corta-"Si me quedo aquí estaré aburrida y sola, así que **VOY A IR** a la escuela! Wow! Jamás pensé decir esto"- Dejé correr el agua, me quité los calcetines, el bra y me metí a bañarme.

-"Tu _Mustang_ se quedó en la escuela, e irte caminando o en bus no es una opción"-replicó.

-"No importa me llevo el _Audi_ que está en la segunda cochera"-Casi puedo imaginarme la cara de Alison, estoy segura que está refunfuñando. Mmmm me pregunto si tendrá gasolina, solo lo utilizo para salir de la ciudad, pero siempre lo dejo con el tanque lleno.

-"Me voy a desayunar"-Si, está enojada pero sé que no quiero estar aquí sola y menos cuando debo de descubrir quién es la _hermosa rubia_. Mientras que el agua me relaja vuelvo a pensar en la canción, la conozco, es de _Dionne Warwick_ _mmmm_ _"…take time, enough for my coffee break time… I SAY A LITTLE PRAY FOR YOU"!_

Sigo tarareando mientras cierro la llave y agarro una toalla del mueble del baño y salgo para vestirme. Me vuelvo a vendar mi abdomen, agarro unos jean rasgados, mi tenis _Puma,_ un top blanco con una camisa azul y mi chaqueta de las panteras. Me seco el pelo y me pongo una nueva banda blanca para mi nariz, al estar en kick boxing debes de conseguir un botiquín de primeros auxilios con el paso del tiempo, me maquillo como de costumbre pero añado un poco más de maquillaje alrededor de la banda de mi nariz.

Bajo las escaleras y el olor del café me reanima y entro en la cocina y me sirvo una taza de café –"Buenos días"- me dirigí hacia la mesa para sentarme junto a Alison que estaba comiendo cereal.

-"Buenos días señorita Natalia"- dijo la señora Harrison poniendo el plato de comida frente a mi.-"Se va hoy a la escuela?"- dijo con un tono preocupado.

-"Si señora Harrison, ya me siento bien, solo necesito mis medicamentos, sabe dónde están?"- le puse leche a mi café y azúcar, no me gusta el café simple. Me dio los medicamentos y la receta, mientras me los tomaba leí las instrucciones del médico, mmmmm lo único que entendí fue " _cada 6 horas y una bolsa de hielo por si duele mucho"_ , –"Donde está Rachel?"-

-"Oh, ella se fue hace unos veinte minutos, dijo que tenía que pasar a su casa para cambiarse pero ella me dijo que le diera esto"-la señora Harrison me entregó una nota " _Lo siento que no esté para desayunar con ustedes pero no tenía ropa e hubiera sido mucho de mi parte si te la pedía, además tenía que ver a mis padres para tranquilizarlos, ayer les hablé que me iba a quedar contigo pero aun así debo de verlos, GRACIAS POR TODO! Rachel"_

-"Oh bien, supongo que la veré más tardes"-miré al reloj, _CARAJO VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE_!-"Ya es hora de irnos Alison"- dije señalando con la cabeza el reloj. Murmuró un "diablos" y rápidamente nos pusimos de pie y dejamos los platos en el fregadero. –"MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑORA HARRISON! NOS VEMOS PRONTO"- agité mi mano mientras salíamos hacia la cochera.

Agarre las llaves de la casa y del coche -"Cáchalo!"- le aventé las llaves del _Audi_ a Alison y me miró confundida -"No sería prudente si yo manejara no?"-levanté mi ceja y se le formó una gran sonrisa. Nos subimos al coche y lo sacamos a la calle, conecté mi celular y empezó a sonar "Stand by me" de John Lennon.

Llegamos a tiempo a la escuela y Alison se fue corriendo hacia el campo, mientras yo iba a ver mi _Mustang_ rojo que me dio mi abuelo al enviarme aquí a Lima, el _Audi_ ya estaba aquí cuando llegue, supongo que mi abuelo lo utiliza cuando viene. La señora Harrison le hacía los quehaceres a mi abuelo cuando él venía y él pedía un equipo de mantenimiento para arreglar la casa, porque normalmente cuando él se quedaba en Lima se quedaba por uno o dos meses.  
Cuando la señora Harrison me vio por primera vez, se volvió pálida y yo tenía miedo que le diera un ataque al corazón o algo así. Después se me acerco y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas diciendo que al verme a los ojos ve a mi abuelo. Sí, solo yo heredé los ojos grises, mi hermana tiene los ojos café oscuro, a veces creo lo que todo el que conoce a mi abuelo dice " _Eres toda una McGrath"._  
Lo bueno es que ya no habrá tanto trabajo para la señora Harrison, la próxima semana viene un grupo de limpieza para que le den mantenimiento a la casa constantemente, así que al menos no voy a estar sola en las noches. A veces me pregunto por qué mi abuelo tardó tanto en mandar el grupo cuando él sabe que voy a estar aquí por un buen rato y que la señora Harrison no puede hacerlo todo.

Suspiro y me dirijo a mi casillero, todos ya están en clases por lo que el pasillo está desierto, abro mi casillero y saco mi mochila, veo las materias que me tocan hoy y me dirijo al campo para ver entrenar al equipo.

Al llegar al campo veo que la entrenadora Ross les puso a hacer sentadillas con un balón en cada mano y si se les llega a caer empiezan desde cero. Cuando ya casi estoy a su lado–"Buenos días entrenadora"- digo mientras veo al equipo.

-"Jesús! McGrath no se supone que debes estar en casa descansado?" dice dándome una mirada preocupada y un tanto asustada-"El médico dijo que debías estar en reposo por al menos dos días, esa nariz y esos moretones en tu abdomen no van a sanar si no tomas cuidado de ellos"-

-"Si entrenadora, pero como ya sabrá estoy sola y no tiene caso que esté en mi casa, al menos aquí me distraigo y estoy con mis amigos"- le di una de mis miradas tranquilizadoras-"Además no voy a hacer esfuerzos físicos lo prometo, pero como capitana no puedo dejar al equipo y menos cuando el torneo ya está a pocas semanas"-

La entrenadora suspiro y luego sonrió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza -"Si que eres un caso especial McGrath, ahora es difícil encontrar a personas tan comprometidas como tú"-se volvió al equipo-"No cambies McGrath".

El entrenamiento terminó y mientras que las chicas se dirigían a las regaderas me quedé en el pasillo esperándolas, pero mientras estaba ahí la gente se me quedaba viendo, unos con una sonrisa sorprendida, otros con los ojos ensanchados, algunos al pasar me decían que me admiraban y que tenía su apoyo mientras que la mayoría de los grupos de chicas estaban hablando ávidamente y cuando me veían me saludaban con una sonrisa coqueta.

Por último pasó Rachel con sus amigos a sus lados, era chica asiática, una chica de color y un chico muy blanco con muy bonito cutis. Al pasar Rachel se detuvo de hablar con sus amigos que la estaban bombardeando con preguntas y me miró con sorpresa, después se recompuso y me dirigió una sonrisa mientras me agitaba con la mano un saludo. Sus amigos siguieron su saludo y al verme tuvieron la misma reacción de Rachel excepto que me saludaron mientras que le dirigían una mirada curioso a Rachel. Yo solo les sonríe y así continuaron su camino por el pasillo.

Cuando salieron Alison, Dany y Kayle les pregunté sin rodeos mientras respondía con una sonrisa a un grupo de chicas-"Muy bien solo díganme que le dijeron a todos"- me dirigí hacía ellas con una ceja levantada.

Alison me miraba con las cejas arriba, mientras que Dany y Kayle empezaron a mirar a los lados-"Dany, Kayle que fue exactamente lo que dijeron?"- exigí y no dejé de levantar la ceja.

-"Pues… solo lo que pasó Nat"- comenzó Kayle, mientras que Dany la ayudo-"Si, solo comentamos con unos pocos amigos que salvaste a Rachel de las Shanks y que **SOLAMENTE ENTRE TODAS** te pudieron golpear, porque si no fuera porque se te abalanzaron todas al mismo tiempo tu hubieras ganado la pelea con Roxie"- Dany le dio un codazo a Kayle y continuo por ella –"Y que gracias a tu valiente acto Rachel estaba bien pero que en el proceso tu saliste golpeada"-dijo Kayle un tanto nerviosa.

-"No comentaron nada de que vivo sola?"-Negaron con la cabeza, las estudié por un momento pero no vi ningún rastro de engaño-"No creen que exageraron al hacerme ver como una _heroína?"-_ señalé con énfasis alrededor.

-"Nat lo que hiciste fue muy valiente y fuera de lo común, te dimos el crédito que merecías. Vamos disfrútalo"-suspiré y asentí, no es como si no me halaga que piensen así de mí, pero sigo pensando que no es para tanto.

Nos dirigimos a clase de algebra que solo nos tocaba a Kayle y a mí, mientras que a Alison le toca física y a Dany historia. Al entrar miré alrededor y no vi a la hermosa rubia, con cuidado me senté junto a Kayle mientras la clase empezaba.

 _¿Qué tal y si solo fue una alucinación por la pérdida de sangre? No puede existir alguien TAN perfecto, además no la he visto hasta ahora, no se supone que la debería haber visto ya en el pasillo? Pero solo con pensar en ella… Ahhh… es tan hermosa, y su voz… de verdad existe el amor a primera vista? Porque empiezo a pensar que si... mmmm pero es una porrista… que tal si es una perra como todos dicen que son?... en partículas la TRINIDAD IMPURA… mmmmm estaba acompañada de otras dos porristas… no, por favor que no sean ellas!..._

-"McGrath?"- dirigí mi vista del pizarrón a la maestra Wright que junto a ella estaba otra vez Becky Jackson _¿cuándo escribió todas esas fórmulas?_ -"El director Figgins quiere verte"- asentí y me levanté haciendo una mueca por los malditos moretones. Mi dirigí hacia a oficina con una mano en el abdomen para ayudarme a que no me duela tanto, mientras recordaba que había hecho últimamente para que me llamaran a la dirección, _mmmmmm no he hecho nada malo… a no ser que sea para arreglar la situación con Roxie?._

Al llegar a la oficina la secretaria me dijo pasara y que fui muy valiente. Si, esto definitivamente es para arreglar lo de Roxie. Asentí y toqué la puerta, después de escuchar "adelante" puse la mano en el picaporte antes de girarlo, solo para encontrarme con LAS MIRADAS del director Figgins detrás de su escritorio, la entrenadora Silvester está apoyada en un mueble, la entrenadora Ross al otro lado de la habitación y sentada en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio esta… _ella…DIOS!_ REALMENTE ES ELLA! Y es tal como la recordaba, SI! No la alucine después de todo!

Nuestras miradas se conectaron por un instante antes de que miré hacia arriba para poner mi cara de genuina confusión en lugar de poner mi cara de GENUINA FELICIDAD! _Piensa con la cabeza fría McGrath!_ Ella no te conoce y sería espeluznante que la vieras con la sonrisa tonta que tienes en tu cabeza.

-"Señorita McGrath es bueno verla."- dijo Figgins dándome una de sus sonrisas que me incomodan -"Después de lo que pasó con la señorita Hill pensé que la vería hasta el viernes o incluso el lunes, me alegro de que no fuera así"-se acomodó en su asiento-"Por favor tome asiento, tenemos que decirles algo a usted y a la señorita Fabray"-


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! Losiento por no actualizar mas pronto pero fue cumpleaños de mi mamá y le di muchas vueltas al primer encuentro entre Quinn y Natalia, aunque es un AU pero quiero seguir manteniendo la personalidad de Quinn.  
** **DESGRACIADAMENTE NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE DE GLEE, NI LAS MARCAS QUE MENCIONO, NI LAS CANCIONES O LOS ARTISTAS.  
SOLO ME PERTENECE MI OC Y LOS PERSONAJES EN SU VIDA QUE NO APARECEN EN GLEE.**

 **DISFUTE!**

* * *

Capítulo 2

-"Señorita McGrath es bueno verla."- dijo Figgins dándome una de sus sonrisas que me incomodan -"Después de lo que pasó con la señorita Hill pensé que la vería hasta el viernes o incluso el lunes, me alegro de que no fuera así"-se acomodó en su asiento-"Por favor tome asiento, tenemos que decirles algo a usted y a la señorita Fabray"-

Pensé por un segundo antes de acceder y tomé asiento, inmediatamente después de que me senté el director Figgins comenzó-"Muy bien, antes que nada quiero aclararles señoritas que esto es obligatorio y que están haciendo esto por **SU** escuela"- tomó aire, miro a la entrenadora Ross y Silvester que estaban detrás de nosotras respectivamente y continuó-"Este año el gobierno estatal ha implantado un nuevo plan " _Primero el conocimiento"_ que trata de que los capitanes de los equipos más destacados de cada preparatoria para participar en el torneo de debate y la escuela ganadora de ese torneo recibirá un bono para mejorar sus instalaciones y el pase directo de los grupos en los que participan los alumnos a las nacionales."-se reclina hacia atrás en su silla- "Como ustedes muy bien saben el orgullo de la preparatoria William McKinley son el equipo de animadoras _Las Cheerios_ "-dice mirando con una sonrisa espeluznante a Sue y la _hermosa rubia_ a mi izquierda-"y el equipo de futbol femenil _Las Panteras_ "- volviendo la mirada a Ross y luego a mí.  
"Por lo que al ser las capitanas de sus equipos deberán representarnos en el torneo de debate que se llevará a cabo este sábado en las instalaciones de la Academia Dalton en Westerville. HAGANOS ORGULLOSOS!"-Terminó Figgins con una sonrisa mayor que del gato _Chesier._

Espera… QUE!? Estoy segura de que quien pueda ver mi cara pensaría que estoy viendo un fantasma, esto es simplemente… imposible! YO EN UN TORNEO DE DEBATE!? Bueno… la idea de pasar tiempo conociendo a _mi ángel_ no suena para nada mal, pero un concurso de debate!? ENSERIO!? –"Me alegro de que se haya recuperado de su incidente señorita McGrath"-el director Figgins interrumpió el CAOS en mi cabeza-"sé que el médico le dijo que debía de estar en reposo durante dos días, pero al verla aquí me hace más tranquilo al pensar que personas como usted y la señorita Fabray nos vayan a representar en este torneo"- remplazó su sonrisa por una mueca-"De ser usted incapaz de participar en este torneo sería remplazada por el capitán del equipo de Hockey Rick Nelson, ya que estrictamente deben de ser los capitanes de cada equipo"- UIGH! De solo imaginarme a Nelson pasando tiempo con MI rubia me dan nauseas!

-"Tengo una duda"-volví mi cabeza en dirección de la ESPECTACULAR rubia-"por qué si el torneo es este sábado nos dicen hasta ahora?"- mmmmm… no había pensado en eso antes, tiene razón estamos a miércoles, lo nos deja tres días para prepararnos para este torneo y sabiendo que de esto depende el pase para las nacionales, POR QUÉ DIANTRES NO NOS DIJERON ESTO MUCHO ANTES PARA PREPARARNOS!?

-"Debido a que apenas nos enteramos ayer señorita Fabray. Vera…"- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el director Figgins, la entrenadora Silvester lo interrumpió colocándose junto a Figgins-"Todo este lio es porque algunas personas no se fijan en su trabajo y pierden los comunicados IMPORTANTES"- dijo mirando a la secretaria de Figgins, pero él la interrumpió-"Y ayer llegó un correo pidiéndonos los nombres de los estudiantes que iban a concursar y fue como descubrimos este torneo a la vuelta de la esquina"- terminó Figgins un poco molesto.

-"Así que espero que por su propio bien ganen este concurso"- dijo Silvester mirando entre nosotras-"Las Cheerios jamás han perdido un nacional y **desgraciadamente** tampoco Las Panteras. No permitiré que esta sea la primera vez que Las Cheerios nos quedemos fuera del torneo, por lo que ustedes dos van a reunirse con la maestra Roberts después de la escuela y van a trabajar con ella hasta las cinco de la tarde estos próximos días"-ahora Sue se dirigió a MI _Fabray_ -"Por lo tanto, Fabray vas a estar fuera de las practicas hasta la próxima semana, que va a ser **PERMANENTE** si no llegas el lunes con el minúsculo trofeo que **espero** ver en tus manos"- voltee hacia mi izquierda para ver en ella una mezcla de incredulidad y de enojo hacia Sue, volví mi cara TOTALMENTE sorprendida a la entrenadora Silvester para ver algún indicio de falsedad en su cara-"En cuanto a ti McGrath"-volví mi cara hacia la entrenadora Ross que estaba al otro lado Figgins-"no ibas a estar en las practicas por tu condición actual, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que está en juego, por lo que muy a mi pesar estoy de acuerdo con Sue y vas ir junto con la señorita Fabray con la maestra Roberts" ver en la mirada de la entrenadora Ross que ella realmente no quiere obligarme a hace esto pero no TENEMOS de otra.

-"Muy bien señoritas, quedando esto aclarado ambas se pueden retirar"-Nos despidió Figgins, así que nos levantamos, yo estaba tratando de ocultar mi mueca al levantarme después de _mi rubia_ y cuando _ella_ iba a abrir la puerta-"MUCHA SUERTE, CONFIAMOS SU CAPACIDAD"- y con eso nos volvimos para salir de la oficina.

Justo después de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, escuché el timbre que indica el almuerzo, _la_ sigo de cerca, necesito hablar con ella y MÁS ahora que tengo una excusa, ella sale de la dirección y cuando yo salgo para dirigirme a hablarle… la veo de repente que está en brazos de Finn Hudson besándose **profundamente** con el que ahora conozco como _su novio._

Aprieto la mandíbula y mis puños, tomando TODA mi fuerza de voluntad de no ir a romperle la cara! Me obligo a caminar en dirección contraria aun sin saber a dónde voy. Su imagen juntos me revuelven el estómago, _sus hermosos labios_ en contra de él me enoja cada minuto más!l y desgraciadamente es lo único de puedo ver! Mis celos! MIS MALDITOS CELOS! Que de hecho no debería sentirme así, ELLA **NO ES** NADA MÍO! Oh espera SI LO ÉS! Es la mujer que roba mis pensamientos, mis latidos y mi racionalidad! Y que me ha llevado en DOS DIAS a la COMPLETA LOCURA!

De repente me doy cuenta de que estoy en la cafetería y veo a mi equipo sentado en nuestra mesa, me acerco aun respirando fuertemente antes de sentarme en el lugar vacío al lado de Alison apretando los puños AUN más por el dolor de sentarme tan rápido, pero que rápidamente lo ignoro al seguir pensando en lo que acabo de ver -"NAT! Para que te llamaron a la dirección? Es por la pelea con Roxie? Ya la expulsaron?"-jadeo cuando vio que seguía sin responder-"NO LA EXPULSARON!? Es por eso que estás enojada!? NATALIA HABLAME!"-ahora tenemos la atención de toda la mesa, PERFECTO!

-"No, no me llamaron a la dirección para ver el asunto de Roxie"-digo entre dientes-"Me llamaron para decirme que voy a ir a un torneo de debate este sábado en la Academia Dalton y que es **OBLIGATORIO** ya que solo pueden ir los capitanes de los dos grupos más destacados de cada escuela y que **debemos de ganar** porque el premio es el pase directo a las nacionales, por lo que voy a estar los próximos tres días preparándome hasta las cinco de la tarde con la calenturienta maestra Roberts, además de hacer todo esto junto con la capitana de las Cheerios"-digo dando mi mayor sonrisa sarcástica.

Todas están con los ojos ensanchados y con la boca abierta hasta que Dany parpadea rápidamente y rompe el silencio-"VAS A HACER TODO ESO JUNTO CON QUINN FABRAY!? LA JEFA DE LAS ANIMADORAS Y LA CABEZA DE LA TRINIDAD IMPURA QUINN FABRAY!? A quién se le ocurre juntar a la capitana de la Cheerios y la capitana de las Panteras!? Y PEOR AUN PONER EN JUEGO NUESTRO PASE A LAS NACIONALES!"-dice medio susurrando y gritando al mismo tiempo. AH! Ah si que se llama Quinn eh? Al menos ya tengo el nombre de la mujer que provoca que esté más furiosa que nunca y que por otro lado hace que lata mi corazón más rápido cuando la veo, pero cada vez que pienso en ella veo la imagen de ella entre los brazos de Hudson! Y como temía, no solo es parte de la INTRINIDAD IMPURA sino que es su cabeza. ESTE DÍA PUEDE IR MEJOR!?

Antes de que puedo responder Alison me corta-"Pero si te golpearon ayer! No puedo creer que Ross esté haya accedido en esto al director Figgins!"- abrí la boca para responder pero en eso me interrumpieron OTRA VEZ-"SI! El médico dijo DOS DÍAS DE REPOSO y al parecer ni a ti ni a nadie parece importarle!"- dijo Kayle agitando la mano.

No me había acordado de eso y MENOS me había dado cuenta de que tanto mi nariz como mi abdomen me punzan mucho, probablemente por las fuertes respiraciones-"Si yo no iba al torneo Rick Nelson iba a concursar, que claramente no le conviene a Sue Silvester y mucho menos al director Figgins ya que el otro premio es una donación para mejorar las instalaciones de la escuela"- digo un poco más calmada, pensando que realmente es un esfuerzo que puedo hacer y que _al menos_ por unas horas vamos a ser solamente Quinn y yo, bueno…y con la maestra Roberts que cada vez que me TENGO que acercar a ella, me coquetea descaradamente.

Desde que corrió el rumor VERDADERO de que dije _"… si encuentro el amor de mi vida no me fijaría si es hombre o mujer, lo único que realmente me importa es que me ame… "_ Fue al otro día cuando varias chicas de la preparatoria me empezaron a coquetear y decirme " _tienes hermosos pensamientos" "Eres tan linda por dentro como por fuera"_ y me daban besos muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, o me pedían ayuda para estudiar y luego todos los días durante dos semanas me llegaban fotos de ellas _muy_ descubiertas y con mensajes como: _todo esto puede ser tuyo_ o _solo llámame_ o _yo puedo llegar a ser el amor de tu vida_ o _sin ataduras_ o _nadie se debe de enterar_ o el que más ponían _mis padres no están y necesito TU ayuda.  
_ DIOS! ERA DIFICIL RECHAZAR ESAS OPORTUIDADES! Y MÁS CUANDO LA MAYORIA ERAN MUY ATRACTIVAS! A veces pensaba que estaba siendo una idiota total, pero luego la frase que mi mamá me decía sonaba en mi cabeza: _"No somos animales para estar teniendo sexo cada vez que podamos. En primer lugar tenemos_ _ **racionalidad**_ _que es lo que nos diferencia de los animales y en segundo lugar te puedes contagiar de alguna enfermedad, los anticonceptivos te pueden provocar enfermedades o te puedes embarazar. Además de que debes de guardarte para_ _ **tu esposo**_ _"_

Yo pensaba en quedarme virgen hasta el altar, y me decía mucho más esa frase ESPECIALMENTE cuando negaba mis sentimientos por Melisa, hasta que llegué acá y YA NO PODÍA NEGAR mi atracción hacia las chicas, no es que no me atraigan los hombre pero hasta ahora los que he conocido en plan amoroso son unos completos idiotas, mientras que las mujeres son interesantes, coquetas y puedo decir que besan mucho más apasionado pero al mismo tiempo suave que los hombres. Por lo que no me importa si la persona con la que estoy enamorada sea hombre o mujer y sé que mi familia me apoyaría en esto, porque si algo es **SAGRADO** en México es **LA FAMILIA** , aunque sea la mayoría de México católico pero desde que dijo el Papa que él no podía juzgar a los gays los mexicanos han disminuido su homofobia. Aun soy virgen pero no lo ando divulgando por ahí, pero si alguien me preguntara le diría la verdad, sin embargo no estoy nerviosa por mi primera vez, ya que he investigado en páginas de salud como realmente es una relación sexual o como aquí lo llaman "sexo" ya sea hetero u homosexual, en lugar de guiarme por los rumores que normalmente son falsos.  
Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que primero: solo YO voy a disponer de cómo MANEJAR MI SEXUALIDAD, segundo: lo voy a tener con alguien que AME y tercero: Que cuando llegue el momento solo me dejaré ir por el sentimiento y lo disfrutaré.

Lo que hace preguntarme, después de todo que fue lo que escuchó la maestra Roberts para que me coquetee de esa manera? es hermosa y joven, tiene a lo mucho sus 28 años, tiene un cuerpo por el cual TODOS LOS HOMBRES de la escuela tienen que ir rápido al baño antes de que _su amigo_ llame la atención. Es de cabello rizado oscuro, piel blanca, ojos esmeraldas, nariz pequeña y respigada, pestañas largas, labios rojos, cuerpo tonificado, usa blusas con un GRAN escote además de sus faldas apretadas y por último usa gafas de marco negro. En resumen ES ABSOLUTAMENTE LA FANTASÍA DE LA MAESTRA SEXY. Pero yo jamás lo haría con un maestro y menos tratándose de mi primera vez, no sé, se me hace inmoral y fuera de lugar, pero tampoco voy a negar que es atractiva…que?! Deberías de estar ciego para no verlo, por lo que cada vez que me coquetea no siento como si fuera un viejo pervertido así que… puedo soportarlo.

-"Aun así Nat, quien te asegura que no va sabotear el torneo para que no pasemos a la final!?"-Dice Kayle sacándome de mis momentáneos pensamientos y volviendo al presente. Abrí mi boca para responder su absurda pregunta pero sale una voz que no es la mía…–"Porque si Quinn hiciera eso ya no sería más capitana de las Cheerios y perderíamos los Nacionales POR PRIMERA VEZ"- miré por encima del hombro de Alison para cumplir con la dueña de la voz. Y me sorprendí al ver a las otras dos porristas que vi en la sala del Grupo Glee, atrás de Finn quien tenía su mano en la cadera de Quinn-"Deberían de dedicar menos tiempo en patear un balón y más tiempo usando su cerebros, que les piden a gritos que los estrenen"- volvió a decir la morena, de cabello azabache, ojos marrones oscuros, con una gran figura, WOW! Debo de admitir que es impresionante.

-"Y tu deberías pasar menos tiempo **revolcándote** con cada miembro del equipo de futbol americano Santana, quizá así se te quite lo zorra"- dijo Kayle poniéndose de pie, mientras Dany y Alison la siguieron.

-"Mira quien lo dice Kayle, la chica que les da una **efusiva** bienvenida a los chicos nuevos"- replico Santana con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, con una mano en la cadera y la otra enlazada por el meñique con una chica alta, de ojos azules, cabello rubio natural, piel cremosa y piernas codiciosamente tonificadas.

-"Si yo les doy una "efusiva bienvenida" entonces supongo que **tu** novio Puckerman es el encargado de mostrarles **todas** las habitaciones de la escuela"- Kayle entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa burlona-"especialmente **el** **armario del conserje** "-.

-"Escúchame bien zorra…"- empezó a caminar hacia Kayle con la mandíbula apretada y una mirada llena de rabia.

-"No Santana"- dijo Quinn deteniendo a Santana, poniendo una mano arriba de su pecho y dándole una mirada congeladora a Kayle, mientras que la rubia más alta aun sostenía con fuerza sus meñiques-"No estamos aquí para pelear con el equipo de futbol, sino para hablar del asunto que nos involucra a **ambos** equipos"-volvió su mirada imponente hacia mí-"Pero prefiero hablar esto en privado"-.

Sostuve su mirada, suspiré sabiendo que tiene razón y me levanté, esta vez sin poder ocultar mi mueca por el AHORA intenso dolor y cuando estuve enfrente de ella-"Después de ti"- di mi voz más fría y mi mirada confiada. Después de un momento asintió a sus amigas, se volteó para darle un beso rápido a Finn (ya me provocó agruras) y lideró el camino hacia el corredor, me voltee hacia las chicas y les una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Alison me miró muy preocupada, luego bajó su misma vista y seguí su mirada hacia mi mano que inconscientemente estaba en mi abdomen, volví mi mirada a su cara y le gesticulé _"No te preocupes",_ le guiñe y seguí a Quinn por las puertas donde vi que salió.

Al salir de la cafetería vi Quinn cruzada de brazos y apoyada en los lockers, levantó la vista cuando me vio acercarme a ella y cuando estaba enfrente de ella comenzó -"Escucha atentamente lo que voy a decir, porque no pienso repetirlo _panterita_ "-dijo empezando a cerrar el espacio que hay entre nosotras, sin dejar de darme su imponente mirada-"No pienso por ningún motivo perder este absurdo torneo, ya que además de que de esto depende nuestra victoria de las nacionales, también depende de **mí** puesto como capitana de las Cheerios y no voy a dejar que TÚ lo arruines"- ahora puso su dedo fuertemente en mi pecho-"Si llegó a saber que por algún motivo intentas sabotear nuestra oportunidad para ganar o no das lo suficiente, TE ASEGURO que vas a lamentar el momento en que llegaste a Lima. No me importa que apellido lleves, no me importa nieta de quien seas pero si por tu culpa perdemos esto vas a recordar mi nombre para toda tu vida"- terminó sin dejar de mirarme, sin quitar su dedo, ni disminuir su fuerza en él, sin embargo no dejé de hacerle frente a su mirada durante toda su amenaza.

Pasaron varios segundos y ninguna de las dos cedió, fue esta que encontré la fuerza para dejar salir mi enojo acumulado por mis celos cuando rompí el silencio-"Dejemos las cosas claras"-retiré su mano de mi pecho ignorando el fuego que sentí ante el contacto-"En primer lugar no soy tu _panterita"-_ empecé a dar pasos aun más cerca de ella-"Y viendo que las dos tenemos el mismo interés en ganar, no veo algún obstáculo para no hacerlo PERO quiero que sepas que NADIE me amenaza, no eres nadie para hablarme así y estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que no te importe quien soy porque a mí tampoco me va a importar quién eres si tratas de mangonearme como de seguro mangoneas a tu novio"-apreté mi mandíbula en esta última parte y ahora estábamos a unos pocos centímetros de distancia -"Por lo que te aconsejo que respetemos nuestros límites durante los próximos cuatro días si no quieres olvidar por nada del mundo el apellido McGrath"-.

Ignoramos el hecho de que estaban prácticamente pegados nuestros cuerpos y seguimos mirándonos, sin ninguna intención de ceder por parte de alguna de las dos. Estaba respirando muy pesadamente mientras que ella solo sostuvo su mirada de fuego, que una parte de mi mente gritaba que era lo más CONDENADAMENTE caliente que jamás había visto en mi vida y que aun en un momento de confrontación no podía dejar de perderme en esos MAGNÍFICOS ojos color avellana.

Estaba a punto de ceder al descubrir que por su proximidad mi rabia se había esfumado cuando de pronto escuchamos una voz pero no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos-"Todo está bien?"-Alison preguntó mientras sus pasos se hacían más fuertes.

Quinn no dejó de mirarme antes susurrar " _Bien"_ apenas audible antes de dirigirse a la cafetería sin vacilar ni un segundo al pasar junto a Alison, mientras que al verla alejarse lo único que puedo sentir es el COMPLETO CAOS en mi cabeza, mi corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho, y mi estómago que no deja de tensarse ante lo hermosa que es. DIOS! ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! CADA MINUTO QUE LA VEO ME ENAMORO AÚN MÁS DE ELLA! A veces me pregunto si soy masoquista pero su actitud en lugar de alejarme me hace quererla aún más, me gusta que no sea dócil, me encanta la forma en que no se inmuta por nadie Y ME FASCINA la combinación entre lo sexy y lo dulce que se ve, entre el fuego que irradia su mirada pero a la vez te congela sin saber qué hacer, entre lo suave pero a la vez lo fuerte que son sus ojos. DIOS ESTOY CAYENDO MUY RAPIDO!

-"Qué estaba pasando antes de que llegara?"-Alison de pronto me pregunta, tiene una mirada escéptica mientras lo dice.

-"Nada, solo las amenazas de protocolo y la formación del "plan" para ganar"-dije alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, antes de suspirar ruidosamente-"Por cierto por qué viniste?"-levanté mi ceja como de costumbre.

-"El almuerzo está a punto de terminar y llevaban mucho tiempo hablando"-QUE!?-"De todos modos, la próxima hora la tenemos libre y me preguntaba si quieres ir a dejar el _Audi_ a tu casa? De regreso podemos pasar a Lima Bean por un café"-

-"Si, buena idea, no puedo dejar ninguno de los dos aquí"-Empecé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento junto con Alison y saqué de mi bolsillo las llaves –"yo me llevo el _Mustang_ y tú te llevas el _Audi"-_ le di las llaves y me metí en el asiento del conductor, arranqué el motor y salí primero. Podía ver a Alison por el retrovisor mientras que sonaba "GDFR" by Flo Rida feat. Sage the Germini and Lookas.

Llegamos a la casa y estacioné el _Mustang_ enfrente de la puerta mientras esperaba por Alison que estaba estacionando el _Audi._ Cuando Alison se dirigía hacia mí cerré a distancia la cochera y cuando ya estaba en el lado del copiloto, empecé a manejar hacia Lima Bean.

Llegamos a Lima Bean y yo pedí mi _"creme brulee frio"_ y un croissant de jamón y queso, mientras que Alison pidió su café caliente con cajeta y unas magdalenas. Cuando sacó su cartera para pagar le dije que esto iba por mi cuenta como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde ayer, al principio se negó pero no le quedó de otra cuando ya le había entregado mi tarjeta a la chica detrás del mostrador. Después de que nos dio nuestra orden vimos que todavía teníamos tiempo de sobra, así que nos acercamos a una de las mesas y me empezó a decir lo que pasó después que me fui con Quinn de la cafetería: parecía que Santana y Kayle iban a saltar la una sobre la otra, pero cuando aparecieron los amigos de Finn del equipo de futbol americano decidieron dejar las cosas ahí, pero Puckerman se veía nervioso y ansioso de ver a Santana cerca de Kayle y después de darle una mirada mordaz a Puckerman se fueron.

-"Por cierto"- tomé un sorbo de mi café-"por qué Kayle se lleva tan mal con Santana?"-Se me hace extraño que Kayle se lleve mal con alguien, Kayle está en favor de _"Amor y Paz"_ aunque le hemos dicho que a veces da _mucho_ amor, pero ella dice que exageramos. Cuando la conocí mantenía una relación de _"amigos con derechos"_ con un chico de primer grado y después él le dijo que se había enamorado de ella, pero Kayle le dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien más. Después de que ella corto todo contacto con él y fue cuando empezó a ver a varios chicos, sin embargo jamás nos dijo a quién estaba enamorada.

-"La verdad no lo sé, lo mismo le pregunté a Dany pero ella solo me dijo que una vez Kayle estaba borracha le dijo que estaba muy enojada porque Santana jamás podía controlar sus _calenturas_ no importa con quién. Al día siguiente Dany le preguntó si se refería al chico de primer grado que veía o de _ese alguien_ de quien estaba enamorada y Kayle le respondió que hablaba del chico de primer grado pero era eso lo la enojaba, sino a la persona que lastimó por eso"-terminó su magdalena y tomó en la mano su café-"Lo que no entiendo es porque le importó tanto lo que hizo Santana cuando _su persona especial_ no tiene nada que ver con ella, por lo cual no puede ser a la persona que supuestamente lastimó "- terminó su café.

-"Ya sabes quién es?"- pregunté con incredulidad, asintió-"Quién es?"-sonrió y negó la cabeza, bufé-"Ya también lo sabe Dany?"- su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa divertida y volvió a negar-"VAMOS! Habla por lo menos! Siento que me está tomando el pelo un mimo!"- No pudo contener su risa y volví a bufar-"Justo lo que necesito para completar mi _extraordinario_ día!"-

-"No, no te estoy tomando el pelo"- se las arregló para dejar de reír-"Es solo que no se lo puedo decir a nadie, se lo prometí"-

-"Lo conozco?"-ella solo volvió a sonreír divertida y asintió-"Bueno, solo espero que de verdad valga la pena"- tomé el último trago a mi café.

-"Oh, no tienes ni idea, pero para tu tranquilidad DE VERDAD vale la pena"-Puse mi puchero y ella solo me pellizco la mejilla de lo "adorable" que me veía, con eso nos levantamos y nos conduje a la _cárcel_ digo la escuela.  
Las horas pasaron rápido GRACIAS A DIOS! Mi última hora es español por lo que al final de la clase le dije al maestro Schue que quería exentar la materia y me dijo que me iba a exentar siempre y cuando estaba dispuesta a dar asesorías si algún alumno lo requería. Como era la única opción accedí y me fui a mi casillero donde Dany me alcanzó.

-"Porque se fueron a Lima Bean sin mí!?"- Terminé de guardar mis libros, cerré mi casillero y vi que Dany tenía su puchero y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír, Dany yo tenemos la misma altura, su cabello es rizado y de color café muy oscuro con un mechón rosa, casi siempre utiliza sus gafas cuadradas y doradas, el color marrón de sus ojos contrastan muy bien con el dorado de sus gafas. Si no estuviera en el equipo de futbol estaría todo el día en la biblioteca, es como una enciclopedia portátil y me ayuda algunas veces en algebra, pero es muy caprichosa, la verdad me cae bien a su novio Alfred y lo admiro, no sé cómo puede complacerla con TODOS sus caprichos.

-"Quién se fue a Lima Bean sin ti?"-hablo Kayle mientras se nos unió llevando en la mano su té orgánico, una vez lo probé y creo que fue una de las peores ideas que he tenido, ENSERIO! Como puede tomar eso!? Kayle tiene los ojos azules y grandes, es de cabello lacio, de color castaño MUY claro, su cabello es el más sedoso que he sentido, normalmente se peina con un chongo y se deja su fleco (que está a la altura de sus cejas), su piel es blanca y su cutis llega a ser envidiable pero es levemente más baja que yo.

-"Natalia y Alison se fueron hoy a Lima Bean y NO ME LLEVARON NI ME TRAJERON ALGO"-frunció más su puchero y se cruzó de brazos dándome su perfil, suspiré, me crucé de brazos y me apoye en mi casillero. Esto va a ser largo.

-"Enserio?"- Kayle levantó una ceja y Dany asintió sin quitar su pose, se volvió hacia mí y me dio un puñetazo en mi brazo _"Ooou_ " gruñí y me empecé a sobar mi brazo mientras le daba una mirada confundida a Kayle –"Eso es por no llevarme"- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-"Oh muy bien Dany! Tenemos que hablar! Tenemos que entregar el proyecto de la maqueta **MAÑANA!** Y no pienso dejar que el dinosaurio de la maestra Smith nos repruebe!"- Alison se paró en frente de Dany pero ella empezó a ver sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Sus ojos marrones (casi negros) estaban ensanchados, supongo de incredulidad, Alison es de cabello rubio, lacio y es un poco más alta que Kayle pero más baja que yo, es de un tono broceado (que es su mayor orgullo) pero no deja de ser blanca, aunque no tanto como Kayle.

-"Al menos a ti no te dieron un puñetazo ALISON!"-dije mientras miraba acusadoramente a Kayle –"Qué cruzó por tu cabeza cuando decidiste decirle a Dany sobre nuestra ida a Lima Bean!?"-volví la mirada Alison quien lanzó los brazos al aire de frustración al ver que Dany no le hacía caso.

-"No le dije nada"- me miró con incredulidad-"Encontró el resto de las magdalenas que no me comí en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó sus conclusiones"- y volvió la mirada a Dany-"Mañana **después de la clase de la maestra Smith** puedes estar enojada todo lo que quiera Dany, pero hoy necesitamos acabar el proyecto"-Dany seguía sin responderle, va a ceder pero va tomar un tiempo y yo no tengo ese tiempo, ya que es hora de mis asesorías con Quinn.

Suspiré y me despedí de ellas mientras caminaba al salón 13, me mentalicé para seguir fuerte en mi posición y no doblegarme **por ahora** con Quinn, no todas las cosas que le dije lo decía en serio pero no por ser _ella_ voy a dejar que me mangonee. Aunque por dentro definitivamente quiero ser **su** _panterita_ pero no puedo dejar que sepa que me provoca algo, por ahora debo de sacar todo lo que tengo de dignidad y orgullo y luego ya me las ingeniaré como empezar a acercarme. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que levanté la vista y vi a Quinn de la mano con Finn dirigiéndose a lo que supongo y espero el salón 13. Y AHÍ ESTAN! Mi estómago responde por mis palabras, aunque creo que no soy la única que no está feliz de verlos juntos, a mi izquierda Rachel dejó de guardar sus libros para ver todos los movimiento de _Fuinn_ y en las escaleras Puckerman dejó de hablar _muy de cerca_ con una porrista para ver como pasaban…mmmmm… interesante.

Decidí dejarlo así y me dirigí a saludar a Rachel, cuando cerró su casillero y llegué por detrás de ella –"Hey Rachel"- creo que la tomé por sorpresa, ya que al voltear se le agrandaron sus ojos mientras sonreía.

Hola Natalia, cómo estás?"-Me saludó cortésmente antes de mírame preocupada-"Veo que tu nariz está mejor que ayer"- se estiró un poco para ver mejor y después continuo-"El director Figgins me mandó a llamar para preguntarme porque estaba con Roxie, pero le dije que era algo muy personal y termino por decirme que hoy le dieron sus papeles y que oficialmente ya no estudia aquí"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos por donde Quinn y (baug!) Finn caminaron antes -"Gracias! Jamás me cansaré de agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer y no solo lo digo por mí, sino por los demás chicos a los que acosaba. Escuché que te llamaron a la dirección antes del almuerzo, te castigaron o tenía que ver con Roxie?"-mmmmmm… si que es curiosa, pero por alguna razón me da confianza.

-"No, no me llamaron para eso, en un principio también pensé lo mismo pero de hecho me acabo de enterar por ti que de verdad la expulsaron"- dije cuando estábamos enfrente de la puerta del salón 13 -"Pero por ahora no puedo hablar más Rachel, tengo que cumplir con unas asesorías"- me iba a decir algo (supongo que a preguntar) pero la corté rápidamente al tomar el picaporte de la puerta en la mano-"Nos vemos luego Rachel"-le sonreí y me volví para entrar en la habitación.

* * *

 **PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO.**

 **Por cierto tengo en mente crear un fanfic G!P Quinntana y se me vino la idea escuchando los OST de _Piratas del Caribe_ , tengo ya la idea pero quiero saber si lo leerían.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! Como les prometí actualicé pronto. También quiero agradescerle a la persona que me escribió MI PRIMERA REVISIÓN! :D! ESTUVE SONRIENDO COMO POR 3 DÍAS! Y ME ANIMASTE A SEGUIR SIN TENER LA SENSACIÓN DE QUE LE "HABLABA A LA PARED" ;D.  
ASI COMO QUIERO AGRADESCERLE A MIS FAVS Y A MI SEGUIDOR (quien me siguió desde el primer día) GRACIAS! DE VERDAD ME ALEGRO MUCHISIMO CUANDO RECIBO UN E-MAIL Y ES DE MI HISTORIA!  
Aun tengo la idea del fanfic G!P Quinntana pero por ahora me voy a concentar de lleno a esta historia. También he estado pensando en publicar la versión de esta historia en inglés, pero me gustaría que alquien me ayudara, aunque soy bilingüe pero he estado hablando muchismo en ingles y he dejado la gramática por un muy buen tiempo, asi que a veces cuando llego a escribir llego a tener faltas de ortografía del tamaño del oceano :S (que verguenza)  
Y por último les quiero decir que estos primeros capitulos han sido (quiza un poco tediosos para algunas personas) un poco largos en el sentido de la descripción pero es por que pienso que es importante que conozcan como es Natalia, depués de eso los capitulos serán mas "rapidos" en el sentido del tiempo. En lo personal a mi se me hace tedioso cuando el autor describe DEMASIADO SOLO DE UN MOMENTO, por lo cual voy a intentar que pase el tiempo más rapido en la historia. :) O comentenme si les gusta que sea tan descriptiva o no, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y DE VERDAD APRECIARÍA SUS OBSERVACIONES Y SUS CONSEJOS.**

 **NO ME PERTENECE GLEE, NI SUS PERSONAJES, NI LAS MARCAS, NI LOS ARTISTAS O LAS CANCIONES QUE MENCIONO.  
SOLO ME PERTENECE MI OC Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE ESTÁN EN SU VIDA Y QUE NO APARECEN EN GLEE.**

 **DISFRUTE!**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Al entrar al aula vi a Quinn que estaba en una de las sillas de la fila de adelante viendo su teléfono, mientras que la maestra Roberts estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón-"McGrath"- se volvió la maestra Roberts hacia mí con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras dejaba ver un escote MUY _llamativo_ -"siéntate junto a la señorita Fabray y copien lo que deben de tomar en cuenta al momento de argumentar"- Asentí y me dirigí al asiento derecho junto a Quinn, mientras lo hacía no establecí ningún contacto visual con ella y empecé a escribir lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

 _Mmmmm…saber TODO lo relacionado con el tema… evadir, más no ignorar los argumentos de la oposición… el argumento debe de ser claro y preciso… empezar por causas para finalizar con una conclusión lógica y contundente… ser asertivo en las réplicas… encontrar las pequeñas incoherencias entre los argumentos…_

-"Mañana les voy a dar una lista de los temas que probablemente les asignen en el torneo, normalmente son problemáticas de interés común, sea económico, social, o cultural…."- la maestra Roberts se apoyó en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados, mientras nos seguía diciendo que tipo de vocabulario se utiliza, como formular una respuesta rápida pero ingeniosa, que debemos de saber TODO acerca del tema para poder saber los pros o los contras, debemos de fijarnos muy detalladamente en todas las palabras que dicen para que en algún momento poder usar sus propias palabras contra ellos, intentarán confundirnos al utilizar un lenguaje rebuscado pero que debemos de sacar la idea que están diciendo para poder replicar.

Pasamos las siguientes horas, escribiendo pros o contras de problemas al azar que nos decía, después de escribirlos, tenemos que ver la causa en común de todos ellos, que secuencia o patrón se sigue, ver que de alguna manera no se repitan las ideas y tener en primer lugar la conclusión a la que llegamos, sin olvidar sus causas.  
Para mi sorpresa pasaron muy rápido las horas, (secretamente) llegue a apasionarme y cuando vi el reloj vi solo faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco. Me da el tiempo perfecto para llegar al convento a las 5:30.

Empecé a guardar mis cosas mientras sacaba las llaves del coche, hasta el momento no he visto para nada a Quinn, bueno… solo la vi de espaldas las pocas veces que pude, pero gracias a dios no hemos cruzado ninguna mirada o palabra, aunque sé que por ahora es lo mejor pero no dejo de tener este vacío en el estómago. No me gusta que seamos indiferentes además que está presente la pequeña voz que me dice que Quinn no es así, probablemente es la parte ciega y soñadora pero sigo sin creer que una persona que se vea tan libre al cantar, que transmita la emoción detrás de sus ojos como ella lo transmite, que se note su compromiso por hacerlo lo mejor posible sea una mala, claro que lo más que se ve es su arrogancia y la seguridad con la que hace cada movimiento pero me da la impresión que es solo una cubierta. Llega a confundirme TOTALMENTE la chica que es detrás de un micrófono a la jefa de animadoras intimidante de los pasillos. Pero de nuevo no la conozco y quizá me enamoré de un espejismo… _de un hermoso e idílico espejismo._

Al levantar la vista vi a la maestra Roberts guardando sus cosas también mientras que por el rabillo del ojo vi a Quinn que estaba empujando la puerta mientras salía, terminé de guardar mis cosas, me colgué la mochila manteniendo una mano entre la correa y mi pecho. Me dirigí para salir del salón, mientras estaba a un metro de la puerta pensaba en que hoy fue la primera vez que estuve cómoda en una clase de la maestra Roberts, sin tener que lidiar con la lucha interna entre mi 'diablillo y mi ángel', principalmente porque no hizo ningún movimiento-"Natalia?"- pero creo que hablé demasiado pronto...

Me volví hacia la maestra Roberts que caminaba hacia mí mostrando su _generoso_ escote, con su bolsa en el hombro-"Escuché que ayer después de tu práctica de fútbol tuviste en una pelea con una tal Roxie por defender a una estudiante"-al estar a pocos centímetros puso su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándome con el pulgar-"Eso fue muy valiente cariño, pero mira cómo te dejaron"-rompió el contacto con mis ojos, recorriendo mi nariz por unos segundos y finalmente bajó la vista a mis labios antes de volver a mis ojos-"Me alegro de que ya no estudie aquí y que sus amigas probablemente vayan a sufrir las mismas consecuencias"-empezó a trazar con sus dedos el contorno de mi mandíbula-"Sabes… me preocupé mucho por ti cuando me enteré de que te golpearon"-con su mano desocupada agarró mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos-"No sabes cómo se me encoge el corazón al verte así"-susurró contra mis labios, mientras sus manos guiaban a las mías a su esbelta cintura y puso sus brazos detrás de mi cuello apretando su increíble cuerpo contra el mío. Su nariz rozaba la mía mientras que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban antes de que ella se inclinó y…

" _Quizá me enamoré de un espejismo...un hermoso e idílico espejismo..._ _La veo de repente que está en brazos de Finn Hudson besándose_ _ **profundamente**_ _con el que ahora conozco como su novio_ _... Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que levanté la vista y vi a Quinn de a mano con Finn...Mis celos! MIS MALDITOS CELOS!... Al verla alejarse lo único que puedo sentir es el COMPLETO CAOS en mi cabeza, mi corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho y mi estómago que no deja de tensarse ante lo hermosa que es..._ _No puede existir alguien TAN perfecto… pero solo con pensar en ella… Ahhh… es tan hermosa, y su voz… de verdad existe el amor a primera vista?..._ _Me gusta que no sea dócil, me encanta la forma en que no se inmuta por nadie Y ME FASCINA la combinación entre lo sexy y lo dulce que se ve, entre el fuego que irradia su mirada pero a la vez te congela sin saber qué hacer, entre lo suave pero a la vez lo fuerte que son sus ojos…"_

Reaccioné en el momento justo antes de conectar nuestros labios y en menos de un segundo empezó sonar mi celular, QUE DEMONIOS NATALIA! Di gracias a quién me haya mandado un mensaje, porque ahora mismo no se me ocurre otra manera de cortar el momento sin que hubiera sido demasiado incómodo, POR QUÉ LA DEJE IR TAN LEJOS!? JAMAS ME HABÍA PASADO ESTO! NO! ESTO ESTÁ MAL! YO NO SOY ASI!

-"Voy tarde, me tengo ir"-dije mientras quite mis manos de su cintura y desenredé sus brazos de mi cuello, ella me miró escéptica por un momento, pero después se recompuso con una mirada y una sonrisa coqueta. Me volví a acomodar mi mochila, puse una mano en el picaporte mientras que con la otra agarré mi celular del bolsillo de mis pantalones-"Hasta mañana maestra Roberts"- salí del salón viendo el mensaje que recibí " _Como te fue con Maléfica y Jessica Rabbit?-Kayle –_ Sonreí mientras salía al estacionamiento y me metí en el coche " _No me creerías si te dijera"-enviado-_ Levanté la vista y vi por el retrovisor la parte posterior del coche de Finn saliendo de la escuela. **ENSERIO!?** POR QUÉ CARAJOS TENGO QUE VERLOS TODO EL TIEMPO!? ESTÁN DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS O QUE!?

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras bufé y entonces sonó mi celular _"Jamás los sabrás si no lo intentas"-Kayle-_ la verdad es que ni quiera yo puedo procesar como ha ido mi día, ¿En qué momento mi vida se complicó AUN más? _"Mañana si?:)_ _"-enviado-_ puse mi mochila en el asiento de atrás y mi celular volvió a sonar _"Que tal esta noche? Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? Me pelee con mi mamá"-Kayle-_ mmmmm _"Claro, solo que hoy voy a llegar tarde aún tengo varias cosas que hacer. Le voy a avisar a la señora Harrison para que te deje pasar, ella está hasta las ocho"-enviado- "Gracias! Nos vemos al rato xoxoxoxo"-Kayle-._

Arranqué el coche y empecé a manejar hacia el convento que está en los límites de la ciudad, normalmente me tardo alrededor 40 minutos en llegar, durante el camino le hablé a la señora Harrison para avisarle que iba a llegar Kayle, se la describí ya que ella insistió que era por seguridad y me dijo que iba a dejar la cena encima del microondas. Cuando vi el gran portón de madera, me estacione y toqué con la aldaba, me gusta, hace que me sienta en la época de los caballos, los carruajes, sin electricidad, cuando probablemente la vida era más sencilla y simple. Mientras esperaba a que me abrieran me acordé de que no he tomado los mendigos medicamento, RAYOS! Debí de llevármelos a la escuela.

-"¿Quién es?"-sonó una voz detrás del portón antes de que abriera la "puertita" detrás de una rejilla.

Le sonreí mientras saludaba con la mano-"Soy yo, hermana"- Me miró por un momento antes de abrir.

Al entrar puso sus manos en mi cara-"Jesucristo Resucitado! Que te paso en la cara niña?"-cierto-"¿Te asaltaron? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Hace cuánto fue? ¿Ya le dijiste a la policía? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?"-Sor Angélica empezó divagar hasta que retiré una de sus manos de mi mejilla, la puse sobre mi brazo y empezamos a caminar a través del extenso pasto, para llegar a la casa grande. Mientras que caminamos le conté TODA la historia, empezó a regañarme diciendo que había otras alternativas, no solo la violencia, pero le explique las circunstancias y mis razones por las que decidí ayudar a Rachel, entre ellas ayudar al prójimo como lo manda la iglesia. Fue hasta ese momento que dejó de regañarme y me dijo que mi familia estará muy orgullosa de la persona que soy, aunque no sé si contarles, mi mamá está bastante protectora y preocupada del hecho de que estoy en un país que no es el mío, técnicamente sola y sin poder hacer algo.

Hablamos casi todos los días para ponernos al día, la extraño MUCHÍSIMO, pero al menos sé que no está sola, tiene a papá, en parte a mi hermana, y a mi abuela (su mamá), pero me entristece que estemos tan lejos, ella y yo siempre estuvimos juntas, más porque tenemos MUCHÍSIMO en común, además del aspecto físico heredé su gusto por la música, su don para cantar (aunque no soy tan buena como ella), me ayudó a entrenar mi oído, me enseño las notas musicales, los compases y me enseñó a tocar la guitarra, con una maestra así acabé sin dificultades el técnico en música y las clases de canto, además que con mi beca entre mis papás y yo pudimos pagar la colegiatura de mis clases de piano. Mis padres han hecho TODO por mí, no puedo hacerlos sentir impotentes o tristes, porque conociéndolos llegarían hasta acá aunque fueran indocumentados. Les reconforta un poco el hecho de que voy a llegar durante mis vacaciones de invierno, voy a volver a mi país, a mi familia y a mis amigos en diciembre.

Entramos a la casa y saludé a las chicas y a las hermana como de costumbre, algunas tuvieron misma reacción que Sor Angélica, o hasta peor pero les dije que después les contaba y así me dejaron ir para empezar mis tareas domésticas, debido a los golpes no me dejaron hacer nada físico y por más que replique dieron un NO como respuesta final, ahora mismo no me duele pero después reflexioné y tienen razón, lo bueno es que esta semana realmente no hay que cargar o mover muebles, solo hay que ayudar a decorar las nuevas habitaciones, como poner las cortinas, los cuadros, colocar las repisas, (que no me dejaron hacerlo sola) cosas así.

Cuando terminamos pasé por el cuarto de música mientras estaban en su clase de coro...DIOS...hay NIÑAS de 12 años que ya son mamás y todas ellas fueron porque su madre metió a su pareja a la casa, en consecuencia abusaron de ellas, las torturaron, las extorsionaron, las manoseaban, jugaban con ellas, innumerables e imperdonables cosas les hicieron, no conforme con eso su mamá las expulsó creyéndole MÁS a su "hombre" que a su propia hija. La mayoría de las más grandes fueron porque no utilizaron ningún método anticonceptivo y aquí están terminando la secundaria o la preparatoria mientras cuidan a sus hijos, siento que es justo para la mayoría... a mi punto de vista... es una gran oportunidad que les ayuden a terminar sus estudios sin descuidar a sus hijos, aunque para la minoría...solo... rezo que sean fuertes para afrontar esta situación. Absolutamente ninguna mujer DEBE de sufrir esta imperdonable canallada y ya es hora de que algunas le empiecen a sonreír a la vida.

Toqué la puerta llamando la atención de la joven hermana y el coro-"Buenas tardes hermana, siento interrumpir pero me preguntaba si me dejarían unirme, quizá hay algo en que lo pueda cooperar?"-

-"Eres la señorita McGrath no es así?"- asentí-"Kate me comentó una vez que cantas y que tocas el piano. Nos darías una demostración?"- _Parece que pensamos lo mismo_ , asentí son una sonrisa mientras me dirigía al piano cuadrado.

Me senté en el banquillo y me dirigí a las chicas-"Bueno... A las que no me conocen me llamo Natalia McGrath y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque vengo unos días a la semana a ayudar al convento. Hace tiempo que no toco el piano pero espero les guste la canción"-

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _And I say it's all right_

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

 _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _And I say it's all right_

 _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

 _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _And I say it's all right_

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

 _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _And I say it's all right_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _It's all right, it's all right_

Cuando toque las últimas notas escuché los aplausos y volví a mirar hacia donde están las chicas y lo que vi fue mi mayor satisfacción… todas me daban una sonrisa que simplemente ilumina la habitación, me vitoreaban, me aplaudían, se veían felices… ninguna mujer debería de perder esa sonrisa.

-"Que hermosa interpretación Natalia"-volví mi atención a la hermana quién también me estaba aplaudiendo-"Bueno chicas con esto terminamos la clase de hoy, pueden retirarse pero no sin antes agradecerle a la señorita McGrath por su increíble interpretación"-Sonreí ante el gesto y le dije a la hermana que no es necesario, que mi satisfacción es poder interpretarles, lo dije con toda sinceridad pero creo que eso alentó más a las chicas ya que cuando salían me daban las gracias y otras llegaban a abrazarme profundamente , no me incomoda en absoluto, es solo que me impresiona que realmente hice un pequeño eco en sus vidas.

Me despedí de la hermana Teresa y me dirigí para salir del salón pero de repente recordé a alguien-"¿Hermana sabes donde se encuentra Kate? No quiero irme sin saludarla"- levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba guardando.

-"Probablemente está cuidando al recién nacido. A una chica se le rompió la fuente en la madrugada y le ayudo a la Priora cuando la chica comenzó la labor de parto, como a las 5:00 o 5:30 nos avisaron que ya había nacido y que fue varón. "-Asentí, le di las gracias y me dirigí a maternidad para buscar a Kate, no fue difícil encontrarla, ya que un llanto me guió directamente a ella: estaba cargando a un _diminuto_ bebé, envuelto con una manta azul (supongo que es el recién nacido) y meciéndolo para que dejara de llorar.

-"Pero miren que guapo latosito tenemos aquí"-lo miré por el hombro de Kate cuando ya estaba a su lado-"¿Tan pequeño y no te gustan las pelirrojas?"- dije mientras seguía llorando y Kate sin mirarme resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza-"Hey, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Acaso Kate te hizo algo o te descuidó?"-Kate sabe que estoy bromeando pero aun así se las arregló para darme un codazo directo en el vendaje _"OOU!"_ ¿CUANDO VAN A ACABAR LOS GOLPES!?-"Haber ven aquí"- Cerré los ojos por un momento para reprimir las lágrimas y agarré al bebé en mis brazos, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo vi que después de que Kate me lo entregó alzó la vista y se le ensancharon los ojos mientras se tapaba la boca-"Hey, hola pequeño, bienvenido. Ya no llores por favor que me vas a hacer llorar y las hermanas van a tener mucho que limpiar"- empezó a disminuir su llanto cuando le empecé a hablar mientras lo mecía muy suavemente pero aún seguía llorando –"Apuesto que te ves mucho más guapo cuando no lloras"-le sonreí y lo abracé más cerca de mi cuerpo-"¿Tienes frío?"-se tranquilizó por un momento pero volvió a llorar, mmmmm como duermes a un niño?...

-" _A la nanita nana nanita nana nanita ea"_ -empecé a cantarle, mientras lo seguía balanceando pegado a mí _- "Mi bebé tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_ _…_ _Fuentecilla que corre clara y sonora_ _…R_ _uiseñor que en la selva cantando llora_ _...C_ _alla mientras la cuna se balancea…A la nanita nana nanita nana nanita ea "_\- paró de llorar pero luchaba por mantener sus ojitos abiertos, me miraba como si fuera la persona más interesante del mundo y le empecé a cantar muy bajo para que cediera _- "_ _C_ _alla mientras la cuna se balancea…A la nanita nana nanita nana nanita ea… A la nanita nana, nanita ea…"_ -por fin se quedó dormido. Le seguí cantando el mismo verso cada vez más bajo, cuando vi que ya estaba profundamente dormido lo acosté en su cuna y salí muy silenciosamente de la habitación seguida por Kate.

Cuando Kate cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación se volvió hacia mi abrazándome muy fuerte por el cuello-"Lo siento, no vi que estabas así. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Te asaltaron? ¿Te golpearon en la escuela? ¿Te metiste a competir en kick boxing? HÁBLAME POR FAVOR!"-. Le conté todo a Kate mientras me despedía de todos y me acompañaba a la puerta, me dijo que por su vocación no aprobaba la violencia pero como yo solo me defendí y defendí a quien lo necesitaba, me comprendía. Conocí a Kate cuando llegué por primera vez al convento, ese día ella estaba encargada de decirme todo lo que se tenía que hacer, empezamos a entablar una conversación y nos llevamos bien enseguida. Kate es una novicia, razón por la que la llamó solo por su nombre, además que es solo dos años mayor que yo, creció en Chicago y vivía desenfrenadamente, hasta que una vez se fueron ella y sus "amigos" en un coche todos borrachos y chocaron. Solo ella sobrevivió y se dio cuenta como estaba desperdiciando su vida, al poco tiempo se decidió por la vida religiosa queriendo ayudar a toda la gente que podía y se trasladó a Lima cuando se enteró de este convento. Ahora que lo pienso Kate es la única persona en Lima que conoce TODA mi historia, confío plenamente en ella, me ayudó a afrontar mis temores, me ayudó cuando me deprimí, me ayudo más que nada a reencontrarme y reencontrarme con Dios. Ella sabe de mi atracción hacia las mujeres, al principió tuve mis dudas sobre decirle pero tuve que hacerlo cuando estaba en un problema de identidad, me sorprendió al decirme que si el Papa dijo que él no era nadie para juzgar, menos lo era ella, me apoya, me respeta y me quiere por quien soy. Cuando yo misma sepa más del asunto con Quinn, se lo diré pero por ahora no.

Nos despedimos y me subí al coche, apenas dándome cuenta que ya son las 9:15, lo bueno es que no tengo tarea ni algún examen pendiente. Arranqué el coche y conduje en dirección a mi casa, mientras conducía mi mente vagaba en TODO lo que me pasó este día: El volver a ver Quinn, el torneo, los GIGANTESCOS celos que sentí al ver a _Fuinn_ besándose, mi primera conversación y confrontación con Quinn y el CASI beso con la maestra Roberts. Pero todos mis pensamientos vuelven a Quinn, la hermosa rubia que robó todo de mí, si hubiera sabido que de la pelea con Roxie conocería a Quinn, volvería a pasar por eso sin pensarlo dos veces. Probablemente suene masoquista pero aunque las circunstancias alrededor de mi enamoramiento hacia Quinn no sean las más ideales, la sensación que provoca en mi cuerpo, vale totalmente la pena por luchar, Quinn definitivamente vale la pena por luchar, sea la chica detrás del micrófono o sea la jefa de las animadoras, simplemente… se ganó un lugar en mi corazón, que por ahora no puedo sacarla y no sé si a futuro seré capaz.

Estaba tan absorta de mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que tengo menos de ¼ de gasolina, rápidamente me dirigí a la gasolinera más cercana, me estacioné y salí para llenar el tanque. Mientras esperaba vi una silueta familiar tambaleándose por un callejón, no fue hasta que se cayó en las bolsas de basura que vi como rebotó su mohawk ante el impacto. Me debatí el ir a ayudar a Puckerman, por un momento pensé en dejarlo ahí, pero después el pensamiento de que algo malo le pueda pasar y que yo era capaz de evitarlo me vino a la mente. Suspiré, terminé de llenar el tanque, me estacioné fuera del paso para cargar gasolina, bloquee el coche y me dirigí con mucho cuidado al callejón donde vi que Puckerman se cayó. El acercarme me di cuenta de que estaba murmurando algo pero no le entendí, saqué del bolsillo de su chamarra su celular y después de que encontré el nombre de la que creo que es Santana le marqué pero no contestó, iba a llamarla otra vez, cuando de repente un bronceado brazo me detuvo, me alarmé hasta que me di cuenta que ese brazo pertenecía a Puckerman, quien me estaba hablando creyendo que era Finn, buag! Lo que me faltaba! Le devolví su celular, salí del callejón y paré un taxi, le pedí al taxista que me ayudara a cargar a Puckerman, por un momento vaciló pero después de que le di un adelanto aceptó y entre los dos logramos subirlo mientras él me seguía llamando Finn.

Cuando le terminé de dar la dirección su casa al taxista, Puckerman me volvió a agarrar del brazo y de alguna manera logró medio incorporarse, lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos a la mitad y empezar a murmurar palabras que no le entendía, creo que aun en su estado puede ver que no estaba comprendiendo lo que decía, se "aclaró" la garganta y volvió a hablar con un poco más de claridad, lo suficiente como para entenderle esta vez –"Finnnn Finnnnnnnn Fiiiiiiiiiin Veeeeen! Te vooooy aaa decir la veeerrrrdad! Sssooolo paaarraa queee seeepasss quee deeeessscuiiidaaas muuuuuuchooo a Quinnnnn! Y cuannnnndoooo seeepaaas loooo queee hiiiiciimmmos, meeeee vvva a eleeegirrr a mmmmmmi! (Finn Finn Finn Ven! Te voy a decir la verdad! Solo para que sepas que descuidas mucho a Quinn! Y cuando sepas lo que hicimos me va a elegir a mí!)"-QUE RAYOS!? Me jaló un poco más cerca, hasta que estábamos cara a cara, mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormido-"Meeeee aaacooosssteeee connn ellaaaa! Sooooyy eeeeel prrrimmmer hoooombreee enn suuuu vidaaa (Me acosté con ella! Soy el primer hombre en su vida)"-sonrió orgulloso por un momento y se desplomo en el asiento del pasajero. Automáticamente cerré su puerta, le di el dinero al taxista y arrancó.

 _Me quedé paralizada por unos momentos aun sin poder procesar lo que acaba de pasar, me dirigí al auto con la intención de llegar a casa, hasta que sus palabras se volvieron AÚN MÁS FUERTES EN MI CABEZA…_ _ **"Me acosté con ella! Soy el primer hombre de su vida."**_ _QUE CARAJOS! ESTÁ BORRACHO, NO SABE LO QUE DICE! NO!_ " _levanté la vista y vi a Quinn de a mano con Finn…creo que no soy la única que no está feliz de verlos juntos…. en las escaleras Puckerman dejó de hablar muy de cerca con una porrista para ver como pasaban…Pero de nuevo no la conozco y quizá me enamoré de un espejismo… de un hermoso e idílico espejismo…_ " AHHHHHH! Pero que diantres! Quinn engaño a su novio con su mejor amigo!? Por un lado tiene sentido por qué el interés de Puckerman sobre _Fuinn._ Además, los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, QUÉ GANARÍA PUCKERMAN AL MENTIRLE SOBRE ESTO A FINN!?

¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasar esto!? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí! ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Qué carajos me pasa? No, ni siquiera es posible, jamás tendré una oportunidad con ella, ¡UGH! Me siento como un acosador… pero no fue mi culpa yo que iba a saber lo que iba a ver ayer… NO, NO y NO!...

 _ **Presente**_

Vamos Natalia! Tranquilízate…Piensa con cabeza fría, primero tienes llegar a casa, este asunto con Quinn… puede esperar a mañana… _Por ahora puedo hacer nada…_ Suspiré y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza me decido a salir lo más pronto posible de este lugar.

Ok…Bueno…sinceramente este lugar es espeluznante, hay muy pocas luces y no hay muchas personas en la calle, realmente esto parece una película de terror, saqué mi celular para utilizar el localizador… Oh Oh… _perfecto!_ Lima Heights Adjacent, CARAJO! Ahora si tengo que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Marqué en mi teléfono la ruta para llegar a casa, lo bueno es que solo fue alrededor de media hora que estuve en Lima Heights Adjacent, pero tarde como una hora en llegar a casa.  
Estacioné el auto en la cochera y me dirigí a la cocina para comer y tomar mis medicamentos. Me empezó a doler muchísimo el abdomen y a punzar la nariz en el camino de regreso, después de tomarlos, me senté a cenar mientras me ponía una bolsa llena de hielo en la nariz.

Terminé de comer y me estaba tomando un vaso de agua, mientras con la otra mano estaba sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo, cuando escuché que alguien se aclaró la garganta y volví la mirada hacia arriba para ver a Kayle solo en bragas y con una de mis sudaderas que apenas le cubría-"¿Apenas llegaste?"-está MUY molesta-"Que "cosas" te tomó tanto tiempo en hacer? ES MÁS DE MEDIA NOCHE! Sabes lo preocupada que estaba!?"-

-"Tuve un imprevisto, no pensaba llegar hasta ahora, por favor no preguntes, porque hoy ha sido el día MÁS largo de TODA mi vida, lo único que quiero hacer es ir a mi cama y dormir".

Se quedó ahí parada mirándome por unos segundos, hasta que suspiró, caminó hacia mí y me agarró la mano-"Ven, vamos a tu cama, te voy a dar un masaje"-me jaló hacia arriba mientras me sonreía-"Lo necesitas urgentemente"-nos dirigimos a mi habitación, al llegar me dijo que solo me quedara con el top y los _jeans_ y que me acostara boca abajo. Lo hice mientras ella encendía la lámpara encima de mi mesa de noche y me recosté boca abajo, me estaba quedando dormida al caer sobre el colchón cuando sentí un peso sobre mi espalda baja y unas manos que recorrían toda mi espalada, pasaron unos minutos más hasta que perdí la conciencia.

* * *

 **Natalia es una mezzosoprano estudiada y con técnica, pero su voz de hecho es como de rockera, es un poco grave (no como hombre claro), ronca y sexy, pero cuando la canción lo demanda es suave y tierna (no deja de ser sexy). En las canciones le gusta más utilizar el rango de una contralto pero llega PERFECTAMENTE BIEN a los agudos.  
**

 **Natalia es católica y la puse así porque la mayoría de los mexicanos son católicos, pero no me voy a meter en asuntos religiosos , ni me voy a meter en asuntos de la iglesia católica, BIEN PODRÍA SER DE OTRA RELIGIÓN, sé que en este capítulo hice algunas menciones sobre la religión católica pero SOLO FUE EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO. La religión NO va tener importancia en su vida como (EN LA SERIE) la tiene en la vida de Quinn. SU RELIGIÓN NO VA A SER IMPORTANTE O RELEVANTE EN ESTA HISTORIA, REALMENTE NO ME VOY A ENFOCAR EN ESO.(lo digo por si alguien le incomodó)**

 **En "Here comes de sun" de los Beatles, la versión que toca en el piano es de "Piano Tributes Players"(sino la llegan a encontrar me pueden mandar un mensaje y les puedo decir donde la encontré) ACLARO: NO ESTOY HACIENDO ALGUNA PROMOCIÓN, NI NADA POR EL ESTILO PERO SE LOS DIGO PARA LOS QUE SE QUIERAN DAR UNA IDEA. Y sé que la canción "La nanita nana" va "mi Jesus" o "mi niña" en lugar de "mi bebé" como lo puse pero por las circunstancias iré cambiando algunas palabras como en ésta (les va a gustar una que tengo en mente :)).**

 **NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! "HE VUELTO PUEBLO MÍO"(ovación) Ja! que habrá sentido el CESAR cuando decía eso?  
MUY BIEN PRIMERO DE NADA QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON! :D Ahí me ven saltando de la felicidad durante toda el desayuno, DE VERDAD GRACIAS! Como autor PRINCIPIANTE se siente INCREÍBLE que tu historia le llegue a gustar a las personas y que además te apoyen para continuar! :D SIEMPRE ME SACAN UNA SONRISA! :D**

 **COMO SIEMPRE, SON MÁS QUE BIENVENIDOS SUS MENSAJES Y SUS REVISIONES, Me gusta mucho interactuar con ustedes y saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.**

 **DESGRACIADAMENTE NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE, NI LAS MARCAS, NI LAS CANCIONES, NI LOS ARTISTAS QUE MENCIONO.  
SOLO ME PERTENECE MI OC Y LOS PERSONAJES ALREDEDOR DE SU VIDA QUE NO APARECEN EN GLEE.**

 **DISFRUTE!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

-"¿Si recuerdas que tenemos una plática pendiente desde ayer verdad?"-

Volví la mirada en dirección de la voz de Kayle, quién tenía su codo apoyado sobre la puerta del auto, mientras me daba esa mirada de regaño, le fruncí el ceño, mientras me quedaba callada. Desde ayer ha estado muy rara, primero se molesta de que llegué tarde, sino la conociera diría que me celó cuando insinúo el tipo de _cosas_ que sabe que yo no hago, luego se le esfuma _mágicamente_ el coraje y se ofrece para darme un masaje, conozco a Kayle y ella **JAMÁS** se queda con la duda o se rinde tan fácilmente, casi siempre toma más tiempo para que lo deje ir, la mayoría de las veces te saca las respuesta y no acepta menos. Ayer estaba demasiado cansada como para cuestionarla o pelear con ella, así que lo dejé ir, pero hoy al despertarme fue…extraño… Kayle prácticamente estaba encima de mí, tenía su cabeza en mi pecho mientras nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y juraría que con sus dedos estaban recorriendo mi abdomen, que de hecho fue por eso que me desperté:

Al principió sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, después sentí pequeñas sensaciones húmedas en mi cuello, como si fueran besos… no, definitivamente eso último fue obra de mi inconsciencia, probablemente tuve un sueño… _erótico._ No hay manera o razón por la que Kayle **UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS** , que ha estado enamorada de un chico durante dos años, me haya besado el cuello, además a los pocos instantes abrí los ojos y Kayle estaba profundamente dormida en mi pecho, solo la punta de sus dedos estaban debajo de mi top. _Debió de haberlo hecho inconsciente_ , pero lo que hizo más que consiente fueron todas sus preguntas **EXIGENTES** ante el mensaje que recibí de Rachel, preguntándome como estaba y como me sentía. Kayle siempre ha sido **MUY** PROTECTORA CONMIGO Y hasta llega a ser POSESIVA pero nunca había estado así.

Después de la "escena" del desayuno nos dirigimos a la escuela sin hablar, bueno…. hasta ahora-"Si, lo sé pero ahora tenemos clase y creo que vamos a tener más tiempo a la hora del almuerzo"-dije desabrochándome el cinturón de seguridad mientras ella no se movía-"Mira, no es gran cosa solo que prefiero decirlo cuando estemos todas juntas, si?"- la miré expectante antes de que ella entrecerró sus ojos y habló-"Juro que si vuelves a posponer esta plática puedes irte olvidando de nuestra amistad"- y con eso salió del coche, sin dejarme responderle. Por un momento me quedé completamente confundida, _QUE LE PASA?_ Por qué le importa tanto lo que haya pasado ayer en las asesorías? No es un secreto que Kayle odia a la maestra Roberts desde que le dije que coquetea conmigo, es más desde que vio con sus propios ojos lo descarada que es, siempre que puede está a mi lado cuando tengo que hablar a solas con ella pero jamás la he visto tan molesta como ahora!

 _Otro asunto que resolver._ Suspiré, agarré mi mochila, me salí del coche y me dirigí a mi casillero a recoger mis cosas para las clases que tengo hoy. Puse atención a todas mis clases, era más fácil que pensar en TODO lo que me ha pasado ésta semana, además lo último que me falta es que me vaya mal en alguna materia, no puedo dejar que eso suceda y menos ahora que estoy en mi último año, ahora más que nunca tengo que cuidar mis calificaciones para poder entrar a la Escuela de Música Jacobs de la Universidad de Indiana, quiero seguir estudiando música, simplemente es mi pasión, es lo que quiero hacer TODA mi vida, por ahora me voy a enfocar en volver al canto pero estoy pensando seriamente en estudiar posteriormente para ser directora de orquesta. Cuando estudiaba canto estaba en un coro monumental, para mí fue un gran reto estar a la altura de grandes voces y muchísimo más experimentadas, nos presentamos junto con su sinfónica en varios estados de México, fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que lo que AMO hacer es hacer música, no importa cuántas horas ensaye, no importa cuántos libros tenga que leer, cuántos años tenga que estudiar pero simplemente estoy ENAMORADA de la música.  
Para mi edad debería estar en segundo grado pero en algún momento de primaria me adelantaron un año y creo que hicieron bien, porque desde que recuerdo nunca he tenido problemas de aprendizaje, de hecho saqué mi beca en secundaria.

Hoy me di cuenta que comparto tres clases con Quinn, antes compartíamos cinco pero yo me cambié a la clase de la maestra Wright y ella se cambió de la clase de la maestra Roberts, fue difícil no mirarla durante esas tres clases, lo bueno o malo es que nos sentamos muy alejadas, quiero hablarle pero ahora cada vez que la veo me retumban las palabras de Puckerman además **NO SOMOS AMIGAS.**

Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo, dejé mi mochila en el casillero y me dirigí al comedor, a esta hora Kayle ya les ha de haber dicho a Dany y a Alison lo de ayer, estoy segura de que me espera un interrogatorio. Mientras esperaba mi comida en la fila del almuerzo sentí que me tocaron en mi hombro y al voltearme vi a Rachel-"Hola Natalia"- me dio una sonrisa, mientras el chico de bonito cutis hizo su presentación-"Hola! Eres Natalia McGrath no? Soy Kurt Hummel"- me extendió su mano y me dio una sonrisa.

-"Encantada de conocerte Kurt"- estreché su mano y le devolví la sonrisa, a simple vista parece agradable, después de que Kurt me saludó, recogimos nuestra comida y caminamos por unos momentos hasta que la chica asiática y la chica de color se unieron a nosotros, la chica de color nos dio una mirada divertida antes de volver su atención a mí y presentarse-"Mercedes Jones"- dijo con una mirada confiada que le respondí inmediatamente, mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza-"Natalia McGrath"- después me dirigí a la chica asiática que abría la boca pero no decía nada, fue hasta que Kurt le dio un codazo que me sonrió y se presentó-"H-Hola, me ll-am-mo Tina Cohen-Chang"- le sonreí mientras asentí con la cabeza-"Gusto en conocerte Tina, me llamo Natalia"-.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta haciendo que todos volviéramos la atención a ella-"Bueno, Natalia estos son mis amigos y mis compañeros en el grupo Glee, ahora que todos se conocen nos tenemos que ir"- antes de que pudiera decir algo Rachel me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó, sus amigos se despidieron y la siguieron por las puertas de la cafetería. Volví mi vista a la mesa del equipo de fútbol para ver que Alison y Dany me daban una sonrisa curiosa, mientras que Kayle tenía la mandíbula apretada y si las miradas mataran sería mi entierro.

En el momento en que me senté junto a Alison, Kayle que estaba enfrente se aclaró la garganta-"Bueno, ya estamos todas. ¿Qué pasó ayer en las asesorías con la maestra Roberts y cuál fue el "imprevisto" que tuviste ayer para llegar tan tarde a tu casa?"- no dejó de apretar la mandíbula y entrecerró sus ojos. Tomé aire sabiendo que esto va a ser largo-"En primer lugar, no recuerdo estar de acuerdo con decirte acerca de lo que me pasó ayer en la noche, por lo que lo voy a omitir"- iba a replicar pero la corté-"Y en segundo lugar no llegó a pasar **NADA** con la maestra Roberts, tu mensaje de alguna manera me sacó de un apuro"-

-"¿De qué clase de apuro te saqué?"- dijo entre dientes, dándome una sonrisa sarcástica, le iba a responder pero Alison habló primero-"¿Intentó algo contigo Natalia? ¿Te amenazó con reprobarte sino le hacías caso?"-desvíe mi mirada de Alison cuando Dany se aclaró la garganta-"¿No crees que estás exagerando Kayle? Natalia no tiene por qué darte explicaciones"- sonreí antes el gesto de Dany pero eso hizo que Kayle se enojara más y repitiera su pregunta con más exigencia. ¿ _Por qué estas actuando así Kayle?_

-"GRACIAS DANY"- Le sonreí antes de volver mi mirada a Kayle-"Solo te voy a responder porque **QUIERO** que acaben TUS exigencias y **QUIERO** a **MI** AMIGA devuelta. Ésta es la última vez que te doy explicaciones de lo que hago o de lo que me pasa"- sostuve su mirada hasta que suspiré-"Ayer cuando acabaron las asesorías, nos quedamos solas por un momento y antes de que saliera se acercó a mí y me dijo que se enteró de la pelea con Roxie y que se preocupaba por mí, mientras hablaba se me acercó más hasta que tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo tenía mis manos en su cintura, antes de que ella se inclinó y yo…"-

-"QUE CARAJOS NATALIA!? SE BESARON!?"- Kayle se puso de pie gritándome, con los ojos ensanchados mientras que Dany la jalaba del codo para que no llamáramos MÁS la atención pero no le importó y siguió hablando-"PENSÉ QUE NO TE GUSTABA! PENSÉ QUE NO ERAS ASÍ!"- OH NO! Solo muerta voy a dejar que me siga hablando así-"NO PASÓ NADA KAYLE!"- me puse también de pie, cuando vi que no iba a ceder-"Que parte de TÚ MENSAJE ME SACÓ DE UN APURO no escuchaste!?"-Le sostuve la mirada pero bajé la voz, aunque no disminuí la determinación y la fuerza al dirigirme a ella.

Por un momento pensé que me iba a replicar aún más fuerte, pero de repente se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y esprintó fuera de la cafetería, _QUE? QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!?_ Salí corriendo detrás de ella ignorando todas las miradas que sentía en mi nuca, cuando crucé las puertas no vi en ningún lugar a Kayle… en cambio… vi a Quinn que caminaba vacilante por el pasillo… como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, la seguí con la mirada y vi que Puckerman se cruzó en su camino. Instintivamente apreté la mandíbula y cerré los puños, vi como empezaron a hablar, _Parece que están discutiendo,_ Quinn se alejó y Puckerman lanzó los brazos al aire y fue como vi que el brazo de Quinn lo jaló hacia el otro pasillo, sentí **AÚN** más celos que cuando la he visto con Finn, y las palabras de Puckerman volvieron sonar como una alarma en mi cabeza- _ **"Me acosté con ella! Soy el primer hombre de su vida."-**_ de pronto esa escena hizo "click" en mi mente, haciéndome volver a la DESGRACIADA REALIDAD… _Bien, supongo que_ _ **ÉL**_ _puede cuidar_ _ **muy bien**_ _de Quinn._

Decidí volver a **MIS** ASUNTOS Y me obligué a mirar hacia mis lados en busca de Kayle, _necesito saber por qué está reaccionando así!_ Me decidí por buscarla al campo, es el único lugar que se me ocurre que Kayle haya ido, cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo vi que salió del baño con los ojos rojos… cruzamos miradas por un instante, antes de que volvió a correr por el pasillo, corrí detrás de ella, la seguí e intentaba alcanzarla pero ME EMPEZÓ A DOLER el abdomen y la nariz por lo que me llevaba ventaja. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte hasta que estábamos enfrente de las gradas, con TODA la fuerza que tengo, esprinté más rápido y la alcancé, la agarre de la muñeca obligándola a detenerse, luchó por un momento, empujándome para que la soltara mientras no paraba de llorar, fue hasta que le agarré la otra muñeca y la miré directamente a los ojos cuando dejó de empujarme.

Estuvimos mirándonos por un tiempo, sin hacer o decir nada, las gotas de la lluvia se arrastraban por mi cara, apenas recordándome que estaba lloviendo, bajé la vista por un momento, cerré los ojos y suspiré antes de volver a mirarla, esta vez con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza-"Kayle… por favor dime que te está…"- me cortaron sus labios que se estrellaron contra los míos con urgencia, por la sorpresa solté sus muñecas y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apretando nuestros cuerpo tanto que no se distinguí donde empezaba una y donde terminaba la otra. Mi primera reacción fue besarla, pero fue por instinto, hasta que sentí que su lengua pedía entrada en mi boca, fue como rompí el beso, apoyando nuestras frentes, mientras respirábamos pesadamente por la falta de aire, cerré los ojos, no puedo verla ahora mismo... estuvimos en silencio esta que ella lo rompió….

-"Tú"-sentí su pesada respiración en mis labios-"Lo que me pasa eres TÚ"-esto último me hizo abrir los ojos para ver que me estaba mirando intensamente-"Lo que SIEMPRE me ha pasado eres TÚ"- tomó aire y continuo-"Cuando Dustin me dijo que se enamoró de mí, sabía que lo que yo sentía por él no era tan INTENSO como lo que yo sentía por ti, no me preocupaba por él cómo me preocupaba por ti, la sensación que sentía al estar contigo era INDESCRIPTIBLE, mientras estar con él era como estar con un amigo, estuve llorando durante días cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas y no era correspondida. Hice todo lo posible por enterrar éste amor, me daba la oportunidad de estar con cualquier chico que me parecía agradable, lindo o tierno con la intención de que el haría que me olvidara de ti pero a la mañana siguiente de que dormíamos juntos, me sentía culpable, porque no eras TÚ con la que había dormido, porque mi primer pensamiento al despertar eras TÚ, porque ninguno de ellos me hacía olvidar mis sentimientos hacia TI. La tarde después de que te golpearon estuve llorando en el hombro de Alison, me sentía impotente de no haber hecho algo para que no te hicieran daño, no aguantaba más este secreto y se lo confesé, le hice prometerme que no te lo diría y me dijo que era mejor que me fuera antes de que despertaras, ya que hubiera sido difícil explicar por qué tenía los ojos rojos cuando sabemos que soy la que menos llora."-

Por un instante todo tuvo sentido, la plática con Alison, la razón de no decirme de _quién_ estaba enamorada, las sensaciones que me despertaron, sus reacciones ante las asesorías con la maestra Roberts, ante el mensaje de Rachel y las insinuaciones por llegar después de media noche…-"TE AMO NATALIA, HE ESTADO ENAMORADA DE TI DESDE HACE MÁS DE UN AÑO. Y el pensamiento de que alguien más te bese, esté en tus brazos y que la llames tuya me llena de celos"- Tomo mi cara con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tomó mi mano y me miro con adoración-"Dame una oportunidad, déjame hacerte feliz, déjame enamorarte, déjame cuidarte, déjame despertar en tus brazos, déjame que **SOLO YO** te bese y te acaricie. Se mi novia"-

Me quedé callada por unos segundos hasta que cerré los ojos con fuerza, bajé un poco la cabeza, me desenredé de Kayle, le tomé las manos, la miré y le respondí-"Lo siento Kayle, pero no puedo hacerte esto, no sería justo que aceptara ser tu novia cuando no te amo, eres una de mis mejores amigas y te QUIERO pero solo como una AMIGA, te mereces a alguien que te adore, que seas la luz de su vida y su mundo y yo no puedo darte eso. Eres una mujer INCREÍBLE, inteligente, hermosa y con un GRAN corazón, me siento profundamente halagada de que alguien como tú me ame desde hace tanto tiempo y yo sería probablemente la mujer MÁS AFORTUNADA DE QUE FUERAS MI NOVIA y aún más cuando hay TANTAS personas que darían lo que fuera por tener una oportunidad contigo, pero… para mi mala suerte: yo no me siento de la misma forma por ti. Me siento terriblemente mal de ser la causa de tus lágrimas y te quiero demasiado para seguir haciéndote daño, por lo que"-solté su manos y luché con retractarme de todo lo que le dije al ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, pero sé que esto es lo mejor para las dos y lo justo para ella.

Sé que estar con Kayle sería lo mejor: más fácil, menos complicado, sé que ella me cuidaría y sé que ella no me rompería el corazón, pero no puedo darme una oportunidad con ella cuando los latidos de mi corazón le pertenecen a… Quinn…-"creo que es mejor que ya no seamos amigas."- Inmediatamente después de que dije esto Kayle me abrazó como si su vida corriera peligro, sus manos agarraron la tela de mi chamarra y sollozó contra mi cuello mientras comenzó a murmurar-"No Natalia, por favor no me hagas esto, no me arrepiento de confesarte mis sentimientos y puedo aceptar que no quieres iniciar una relación conmigo, pero si no me quieres hacer daño, no me alejes de tu vida. Simplemente no lo soportaría, por favor…"-la abracé profundamente, la quiero, no puedo verla así y quedarme sin hacer nada. Siguió sollozando en mi cuello hasta que volvió a hablar-"Si es verdad que no me quieres hacer daño, no me alejes de tu vida, QUIERO SEGUIR SIENDO TU AMIGA"-Inhalé profundamente con la intención de quitarme el nudo en mi garganta, antes de volver a hablar-"Sería sumamente egoísta de mi parte si aceptara que siguiéramos siendo amigas y no quiero hacerte más daño, por favor Kayle, acepta, creo que es lo mejor para ti. Me cuesta mucho trabajo y me duele decirte esto, pero te propongo esto por el cariño que te tengo"- pasaron unos segundos hasta que levantó las vista, lo suficiente para mírame a los ojos antes de hablar-"Te prometo que si en algún momento tu amistad me llega a hacer daño, haré lo que dices y me alejaré. No te pido que estés de acuerdo con esto, lo único que te pido es que por el cariño que dices tenerme, no me alejes de ti."-iba a replicar pero ella me dio una mirada suplicante con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-"Por favor"- _No, ella no tiene por qué suplicarme_. Asentí y me dio una sonrisa acuosa antes devolverse a fundir en mis brazos.

Nos quedamos así quien sabe por cuánto tiempo hasta que escuché que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. No puedo creer que haya sido tan ciega como para no darme cuenta cómo Kayle se sentía hacia mí, ES UNA DE MI MEJORES AMIGAS! Se supone que la debo de conocer lo suficiente como para darme cuenta cuando algo está mal con ella o actúa de manera extraña conmigo! _Soy una reverenda IDIOTA!_ Ha estado enamorada de mí MÁS DE UN AÑO! Y en lugar de que me diera una oportunidad con ella _la masoquista e IDIOTA de MÍ_ se enamora de una desconocida, intimidante, prepotente y arrogante rubia! UN IMPOSIBLE EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS! _Pero parece que me encanta complicarme la vida!_

Después de que se tranquilizó, sentí su ahora pequeña respiración en mi cuello y que sus manos se relajaron. Kayle rompió el abrazo, me miró a los ojos por unos instantes antes de darme una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, su maquillaje se le corrió (no tanto como supongo que esta el mío) por lo que con mis pulgares le limpié la cara, especialmente debajo de los ojos, hasta que terminé me di cuenta de lo INTIMO que fue, de inmediato quité mis manos, pero Kayle las agarró y murmuró _"Esta bien"_ apenas audible, antes de que me abrazó por última vez y se alejó hacia la escuela.

Me quedé en la lluvia sumida en mis pensamientos, desde que llegué a Lima para cursar mi segundo año de preparatoria, no me había metido en tantos problemas como ahora, bueno… me he metido en muchos más pero no tan complicados como los que ahora tengo en mi vida…No sé cuánto tiempo he estado bajo la lluvia, pero volví del viaje de mis pensamientos a la realidad cuando mi cuerpo empezó a protestar, no podía parar de temblar, así que decidí hacer lo mejor que sé hacer _AFRONTAR LAS COSAS DE FRENTE, SIN TEMER A LAS CONSECUENCIAS._

Me dirigí a mi casillero a sacar la ropa de repuesto que tengo, me fui a cambiar a los vestidores y me arreglé el maquillaje que por muy buena suerte no parecía un mapache como pensaba. Después de arreglarme, fijé de nuevo mi reloj y vi que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, dando por finalizadas las clases de hoy…para la mayoría…respiré profundamente mientras me dirigía a mi casillero para sacar mi mochila, cuando abrí mi casillero tocó el timbre y el pasillo se llenó de estudiantes de un momento a otro, se acercaron algunas compañeras de clase para preguntarme por qué no estuve, aproveché la plática para preguntarles de que me había perdido en clase, técnicamente solo repasaron y dejaron responder unas páginas del libro de álgebra, les respondí a su pregunta diciendo que me había sentido mal por lo que algunas se ofrecieron a ir a mi casa para _cuidarme,_ las despedí con un amistoso _"Si llego a necesitar ayuda te marco"_ parece que fui lo bastante amistosa porque la mayoría se despidieron con una gran sonrisa coqueta, mientras que las otras al principio me miraban desafiante pero se recomponían al darme un beso de despedida muy cerca de la boca, las más " _ofendidas"_ llegaban a susurrarme que la próxima vez la que iba a preguntar iba a ser yo.

Ha esta hora Dany, Alison y (espero que también) Kayle han de estar en la práctica de futbol, mientras que yo tengo que ir al salón 13 para las asesorías de la maestra Roberts. A diferencia de ayer, llegué antes que Quinn, cuando entré al salón lo primero que vi que es que había dos sillas enfrente del pizarrón, al alzar la vista vi sentada encima del escritorio la maestra Roberts escribiendo en su celular, me sorprende que aun con lo ajustada que son sus faldas tiene una pierna cruzada encima de la otra, alzó la mirada cuando notó que entré y la misma sonrisa que siempre me ha dado se extendió por su cara-"Natalia. Qué sorpresa verte temprano"-me hizo una seña para que me acercara y cuando estaba enfrente de ella volvió a hablar-"En lo que esperamos a la señorita Fabray"- se hizo a un lado su cabello-"¿me podrías dar un masaje en los hombros? He tenido un dolor durante todo el día"- alcé las cejas de incredulidad, iba a darle un rotundo NO, cuando me acordé de la vez en que me reprobó injustamente un examen cuando le replique que Mike Chang era el más adecuado para _ayudarle_ a llevar los exámenes en lugar de mí.

Mientras me esperaba, me daba una mirada muy confiada, sabiendo ya de antemano mi respuesta, asentí dándole una sonrisa sarcástica y me senté encima del escritorio, detrás de ella, puse toda la distancia que podía para no estar tan cerca de ella, pero cuando empecé a masajearle los hombros, apoyó su mano en mi rodilla y de alguna manera llegue a tenerla apoyada en mi torso, al principio solo tarareaba pero cuando su cara estaba debajo de mi cuello empezó a gemir _directamente_ en mi odio, cerré los ojos, obligándome a pensar en otras cosas, lo más alejadas de ESTA situación, pero me susurró haciéndome que abriera los ojos-"Tienes unas manos MUY _talentosas_ Natalia"- me dejó ver su _habitual_ escote y sentí su cálido aliento debajo de mi oído, antes de continuar-"Me preguntó si tienen el mismo efecto cuando…"-

De pronto el sonido de la cerradura me hizo alzar la vista para ver la expresión de sorpresa de Quinn, que tenía una mano en el picaporte, por un pequeño segundo me fije que tiene un poco rozadas las puntas de sus orejas y su nariz está levemente más rosa… _Se peleó con Finn? Ya sabe de su "aventura" con Puckerman...O…mejor dicho la hizo llorar… Puckerman?..._ Me acordé inmediatamente de la posición en la que estoy y me recompuse, al igual que la maestra Roberts, nos bajamos del escritorio al mismo tiempo, con la diferencia que cuando estábamos abajo ella se acomodó la falda y yo me volví a acomodar el cuello de mi chamarra, mientras caminaba lejos del escritorio.

Caminé hacia Quinn para estar a su lado, al verla otra vez me di cuenta que había cambiado su expresión de sorpresa por su habitual expresión arrogante e indiferente, cuando estaba junto a ella la maestra Roberts habló ignorando lo que había pasado-"Hoy vamos a hacer un pequeño debate para ver cuáles son sus deficiencias a la hora de argumentar o defender, es sumamente importante que sepan cuáles son sus fallas y las de su compañera. Cuando estén debatiendo van a ser un equipo, por lo que si quieren ganar tienen que conocerse lo suficiente como para saber cuándo argumentar o cuando debe de argumentar la otra, más que nada deben de tener un plan, los jueces toman mucho en cuenta la organización con la que interactúan y castigan severamente si las ven discutir"- Se volvió al pizarrón para escribir la palabra "Aborto" en él-"Siéntense en las sillas de enfrente"- dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo al escritorio-"McGrath a favor, Fabray en contra."-

Quinn caminó lo suficientemente más rápido y tomó el asiento que le daba la espalda al escritorio, mientras que a mí (a regañadientes) me tocó sentarme enfrente de ella y de la maestra Roberts, quien nos explicó las reglas de un debate real : al equipo a favor se le llama positivo, mientras que al equipo en contra se le llama negativo, el moderador se iba a encargar de que los argumentos no tomarán más tiempo del que se está permitido, también se encargaría de que los argumentos fueran EXPLICITAMENTE OBJETIVOS, iba a sancionar cualquier ofensa al otro equipo o a alguna persona en específico, cuando se inicia el debate el moderador tiene que explicar brevemente el tema y al final los jueces y/o el público iba a presentar sus dudas con él, que posteriormente se le iba a preguntar al equipo al que estuviera dirigido. Nos dio un breve resumen del aborto, dio un minuto y medio para responder y me dijo que empezara dando mis razones por la que estaba a favor del aborto.

Pensé unos segundos antes de dirigirme a Quinn -"El aborto es una solución viable para las mujeres que se embarazaron a causa de una violación, no tienen los recursos económicos o no son de una edad apta para traer saludable al ser vivo"- la miré desafiante todo el tiempo, principalmente para no ver más de lo que debía a la maestra Roberts, quién volvió a sentarse encima del escritorio de la misma manera que hace unos minutos. Quinn me sostuvo la mirada hasta que habló-"El aborto es todo menos que una solución, es una forma de evadir de las consecuencias de los actos de las mujeres que por diversas circunstancias no utilizaron métodos anticonceptivos, mientras que las mujeres violadas pueden buscar ayuda psicológica para poder llevar su embarazo"-

 _Buen punto_ -"Es definitivamente una solución, la mayoría de los bebés de las mujeres que no tienen recursos van a los orfanatos, ¿cuántos casos no hemos escuchado de que en los orfanatos los violan o los maltratan? ¿Hay algún ser humano que se merezca esa clase de futuro?"- Por un breve momento pude notar que algo cambió en la expresión de Quinn, _Se ve en conflicto, ¿Toqué una fibra sensible?_ Pero en un parpadear volvió a su habitual aspecto y replicó-"¿Así que matar a un ser vivo es mejor que darle la oportunidad de vivir? Como acabas de decir la mayoría van a los orfanatos, pero hay madres que llegan a tener convenios con buenas parejas que no pueden tener hijos y que su bebé podría hacer que por fin pudieran formar una familia"- mientras hablaba sus ojos tenían el mismo aspecto que cuando hablamos en el pasillo… como si de verdad le importara…-"Si, _"buenas parejas"_ que resultan con ser delincuentes, pedófilos o pederastas, o que buscan a niños para poder prostituirlos, obligarlos a trabajar o…"-

Terminamos de argumentar cuando la maestra dijo que el tiempo para éste tema había acabado, seguimos practicando con más temas, alternamos los lados "positivo" y "negativo", pero en ninguno de ellos se repitió la misma reacción de Quinn que vi cuando argumentábamos en el aborto. Se pasaron las horas muy rápido y más cuando _tuve_ que mirar a Quinn, claro por fines estrictamente de práctica para el debate…Se me hace un nudo en el estómago con solo verla, es como una diosa…no puedo dejar de perderme en esos ojos… esos suaves labios… ese MAGNÍFICO cuerpo… y ese largo y hermoso cabello… siempre he tenido esta debilidad ESPECIALMENTE por las rubias… pero además de que me provoca una INSUFRIBLE atracción…me provoca… un sentimiento más profundo…más allá de lo carnal…jamás en mi vida pensé que pudiera sentir esto por una mujer que conocí hace menos de tres días...

Al terminar las asesorías, la maestra Roberts nos dijo que Quinn es más efectiva al estar a favor y que yo replicó más contundente, por lo que se acordó que cuando estuviéramos en el equipo "positivo" Quinn iba a argumentar principalmente, mientras que yo la secundaría y cuando estuviéramos en el equipo "negativo" Quinn plantearía los argumentos y yo los iba a desenvolver. Quinn salió primero como siempre, yo iba unos pasos atrás viendo mi celular, pero cuando esperaba escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrada, no lo hizo, lo que me hizo alzar la vista de mi celular para ver a Alison deteniendo la puerta muy peculiar, mientras me daba una sonrisa de complicidad, le devolví la sonrisa y cuando estábamos saliendo Alison gritó por encima de mi cabeza-"Hasta **mañana** maestra Roberts"- y se volvió para vincular su brazo con el mío, suspiré con una sonrisa mientras negaba la cabeza.

Nos metimos al auto y empecé a conducir a casa de Alison, cuando estábamos cerca me aclaré la garganta antes de preguntarle-"¿Viste a Kayle después del almuerzo?"- por el rabillo del ojo vi que Alison levantó la vista de mi celular (del que estaba seleccionando una canción) y suspiró antes de responderme-"Si… la vi en el receso de la segunda hora después del almuerzo y nos contó todo, aunque Kayle no se lo había dicho a Dany, ella ya sospechaba por lo que no le sorprendió mucho cuando se lo dijo Kayle. Lo que si nos sorprendió fue TODO lo que pasó entre ustedes dos"-respiré profundamente y me estacioné enfrente de su casa:

-"¿Se quedó más tranquila?"-

-"Pues… algo así, ella sabía que tu no estabas interesada por ella pero escuchar de TU boca que no quieres algo con ella, hizo que fuera más real. Me sorprendiste"- esto último me hizo fruncirle el ceño, incitándola a que continuara-"Me sorprendiste cuando nos dijo que tu llegaste a proponerle que era mejor que ya no fueran amigas, entiendo tus razones y se lo difícil que debió de ser para ti decírselo pero tengo una duda… sabemos que tú no estás con una persona si no la quieres, pero… Kayle es una de tus mejores amigas… ¿por qué declinaste al momento? ¿en lugar de darte la oportunidad de estar con ella? No sería difícil que te enamorarás, se conocen, saben los defectos y las virtudes de la otra, ¿estás tan segura de que no la puedes ver más que una amiga? Porque la otra razón que se me ocurre es que estés interesada en alguien más…"- _OH OH!_ Empecé a toser abruptamente, buscando aire cuando ella al ver mi reacción volvió a hablar MUCHO MÁS ENÉRGICA y con una ceja levantada-"Natalia McGrath ¿estas interesada en alguien más?"-

Por fin pude dejar de toser antes de dirigirme a ella-"Hey, ¿es nuevo ese peinado? De donde…"-

-"Natalia! No me cambies el tema! Sabes perfectamente que eso no funciona conmigo, por lo que ahorra tu saliva y respóndeme!"-

-"¿No tienes frió Alison? Solo llevas puesta esa blusa y yo aun con mi chamarra tengo fr.."-

-"NATALIA!"-

Suspiré ruidosamente antes de subirme la cremallera de mi chamarra hasta el cuello-"Pues… se podría decir que sí, hay alguien que me... intriga"- la miré expectante, mientras esperaba algún golpe o un extenso reclamo de por qué no le dije, en cambió siguió con su aspecto tranquilo hasta que volvió a hablar-"¿Solo te intriga o te atrae?"-Fruncí los labios en forma de un leve puchero, mientras pensaba CUIDADOSAMENTE mis siguientes palabras-"Pues… ambas"-

Quitó su expresión de "madre", exhaló profundamente, me dio una mirada empática antes de volver a hablar-"Mira, sé que has tenido un día muy largo y lo último que quiero hacer es sonar como Kayle pero antier me prometiste que ya no iba a haber más secretos entre nosotras. No te voy a presionar pero si me gustaría que confiaras más en mí, antes que todo SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA, te quiero y quiero apoyarte"- se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta para salirse, antes de pensarlo dos veces, cerré los ojos y decidí cumplir mi promesa-"Quinn Fabray"- abrí los ojos para ver a Alison aun sentada, con los ojos y la boca abierta-"Tengo esta extraña atracción y enamoramiento hacía Quinn Fabray"- parpadeó un par de veces, antes de cerrar la puerta, y volverse a mí, con la mirada aun impresionada, se humedeció los labios antes de preguntar-"¿Desde cuándo?"- me recargue en el asiento y cerré los ojos-"Desde el martes. Sorprendentemente la vi por primera vez cuando estaba sentada afuera del salón del grupo Glee, inmediatamente al verla y oírla cantar se clavó en mi corazón, llegué a pensar que había sido una alucinación pero cuando la volví a ver el otro día, supe que lo que me provoca es TODO menos una alucinación. No sé cómo describirlo, pero tan solo con verla me siento feliz, se me hace un nudo en el estómago, no dejó de pensar en lo hermosa que es y siento unos INSOPORTABLES celos al verla con Finn o…con Puckerman"-volví a abrir los ojos para enfrentarme a Alison, que tiene el aspecto como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría-"Por qué antes de que lo preguntes, el "imprevisto" del que tanto hablaba Kayle fue que ayudé a Puckerman borracho, quién me confundió con Finn y decidió sincerarse diciéndome que ÉL SE ACOSTÓ CON QUINN!"- golpee el volante con mi puño cerrado, arrastré mi otra mano sobre mi cabello y nos quedamos en absoluto silencio.

Pasaron unos momentos en el que lo único que se oía eran nuestras respiraciones, hasta que Alison me agarró la mano y me miró a los ojos _- "No quisiera estar en tu lugar McGrath"_-me dio una contagiosa sonrisa, pero se volvió a poner seria-"No sé lo que pienses hacer, pero quiero que sepas que te voy a apoyar en lo sea que decidas, te voy a ayudar si decides conquistarla o si piensas olvidarla. Mejores amigas ¿recuerdas?"- la abracé y le murmuré _"Gracias"_ antes de romper el abrazo. Me invitó a quedarme a dormir, argumentado que si no lo hacía le diría a sus mamá que no me gusta como cocina, sin aceptar cualquier excusa o un "no" por respuesta, accedí y me quedé a cenar con la familia de Alison, que por cierto son muy agradables, sus hermanas pequeñas siempre pelean por la atención, mientras que su padre le gusta hablar de lo que sucede en la fábrica y cada vez que me ve me pregunta que cuando es el próximo partido y que como va el equipo, la señora Donovan es la que prácticamente pone el orden y siempre se refiere a mi como si fuera parte de la familia. Siempre soy yo la que pregunta si me puedo quedar a dormir a lo que sus padres cada vez me responden _"No es necesario que lo preguntes querida, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida"_ con eso Alison y yo hicimos la tarea y nos fuimos dormir.

* * *

-"Así que… ¿cómo van las cosas con Kayle?"- levanté la vista de mi mochila ante la pregunta de Dany. DIOS! He estado buscando durante varios minutos mis medicamentos por TODA mi mochila.

-"Pues… bien, de hecho mejor de lo que esperaba"- Hoy cuando nos conducía a la escuela pensaba que muy probablemente Kayle estaría ignorándome o que sería incomodo estar cerca de ella, pero para mi buena fortuna… actúa con normalidad, interactúa conmigo como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado, bueno… quizá porque no nos hemos quedado a solas y porque no he estado MUY cerca de ella, todo el día Alison o Dany han estado entre nosotras, haciendo que de alguna manera sea menos…extraño.

 _SI! AQUÍ ESTÁN!_ Saqué las pastillas de mi mochila, pero me acordé que no tengo agua-"Hey Dany ¿me das un trago?"- después de que asintió puse las pastillas en mi boca, vi de reojo que abrió la boca pero ya tenía la botella de "agua" en los labios… _BUAG!_ Solo me la tragué porque ya tenía las pastillas-"¿QUÉ ES ESTO DANY?"- hice una mueca y le devolví su botella, mientras que ella no dejaba de burlarse, fue hasta que se limpió una lagrima cuando me respondió-"Es té orgánico. Fue el proyecto que Kayle y yo hicimos para la clase de Ecología, intenté advertirte pero…"-BUAG! ¿!QUIÉN INVENTÓ EL TÉ ORGÁNICO!? NI SIQUIERA TIENE SENTIDO!-"¿Tienes una menta o algo que NO SEA DE TU CLASE DE _ECOLOGÍA?_ ¿Cuánto les puso por eso?"- Dany me dio unas mentas que sacó de su mochila, pero me fijé en la etiqueta antes de comerlos-"A+ y ni siquiera lo probó"- _Que suerte tuvo ÉL,_ aunque no me extraña, supe que su "maestro" era el que parece hippie, huele a mezcla de hierbas y _a mi parecer_ utiliza cortinas en lugar de ropa.-"Que _suerte_ "- Le di una sonrisa sarcástica y seguimos caminando hacia el salón 13 para mis ÚLTIMAS asesorías por el debate de mañana. Me siento un poco nerviosa, de esto depende el pase de TODO EL EQUIPO a las nacionales, este es mi último año como capitana de Las Panteras y quiero recordarlo como el año en que seguimos invictas, me tranquiliza que Quinn y yo nos hemos preparado muchísimo y que no vamos a aceptar nada menos que la victoria.

Cuando doblamos la esquina del pasillo en el que está el salón 13, vi que Quinn estaba a pocos pasos de entrar al salón, me despedí de Dany, caminé rápidamente hacia ella y llamé su atención-"Fabray"-esperé a que me mirara antes de continuar-"Ya que la escuela no va a darnos el transporte, ¿quiero saber si mañana nos vemos en el hotel, en el torneo o paso por ti?"-dije lo más desinteresada que pude, dando la impresión que solo le hablo por el torneo que TENEMOS que GANAR **JUNTAS,** mientras le hablaba ella me daba una mirada arrogante y levantó la ceja cuando terminé, nos miramos a los ojos por unos momentos antes de que ella se volvió a la puerta, con una sonrisa curiosa y entro al salón, sin responderme. ¿ _Así vas a actuar Fabray?_

Entré después de Quinn, me senté un poco alejada de ella y de la maestra Roberts, quien nos dijo que la sesión de hoy iba a terminar temprano, ya que estamos lo suficientemente preparadas y solo hay algunos detalles que durante la sesión vamos a corregir, también nos dijo que el torneo empezaba a las 2 y que probablemente después habría un receso y se continuarían los debates en la tarde-noche, nos dio el nombre del hotel en el cual debemos de hospedarnos… _WOHA!.. Mi vista se está nublando…_ parpadee pero seguía igual… _Que demonios!?... Me estoy mareando… todo…está dando vueltas…mi cuerpo es muy…ligero?...lo único que escucho es el latido de mi corazón… creo?... estoy respirando MUY rápido…me siento…cansada?...excitada?... por qué no escucho a la maestra Roberts… está siquiera hablando?… CARAJO!… ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ME ESTÁ PASANDO?...Que estoy agarrando?..._ bajé la vista para ver que me estoy sujetando fuertemente del borde de la paleta del pupitre, al grado que mis nudillos están blancos… _Porqué me siento… feliz?...no tiene gracia lo que me está pasando… Oh si?..._

-"Natalia?"- Levanté la vista para ver a la maestra Roberts, _sola?_ que estaba caminando hacia mí-"¿Te sientes bien?"-puso su mano en mi mejilla pero yo voltee a los lados en busca de Quinn… _No está ¿a qué hora se fue?..._ Regresé mi vista a la maestra Roberts quien me ayudó a ponerme de pie, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y apoyándonos en el borde del escritorio, sentí un cosquilleo en el cuello y de repente un cálido suspiro en el lóbulo de mi oreja-"No puedes conducir así"- me produjo un escalofrío en la espina dorsal cuando sentí su cálida lengua en mi lóbulo, seguido por un mordisco antes de traer de nuevo su lengua-"Déjame ayudarte"-sentí como empezó a arrastrar besos húmedos por mi cuello, antes de detenerse en mi punto de pulso, al que dedicó más tiempo. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación, agarré con toda mi fuerza el borde de la mesa y empecé a exhalar ruidosamente, escuché como bajó el cierre de mi chamarra de fútbol y una mano se aventuró en mi abdomen, mientras que sentí dos cálidas sensaciones alrededor de mi pierna. Se reanudaron los besos húmedos por mi cuello, que luego se extendieron por mi mandíbula, pero se detuvieron antes de llegar a mi boca…esta pausa me hizo abrir los ojos para ver a la maestra Roberts a unos escasos centímetros de mi cara, apretando nuestros cuerpos, sus ojos me miran llenos de lujuria, su falda escasamente le cubre la mitad de sus muslos, ya que sus piernas están en medio de una de las mías, volví lentamente hacia su cara, pero su _glorioso_ escoté detonó mis instintos…

 _Puse mis manos en su cadera antes de estrellar su espalda sobre el pizarrón, solo por un centímetro nuestros labios no se rozaban, baje mis manos a sus suaves muslos y empecé a recorrerlos disfrutando de la sensación de su piel. Me estaba dando una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras que sus brazos estaban en mis hombros dejando ABSOLUTAMENTE nada de espacio entre nosotras, cuando mi mano llegó a donde el "muslo" pierde su nombre, estrellé mis labios con los de ella, no hay nada suave en este beso, solo pasión y lujuria, inmediatamente mi lengua pidió entrada y abrió su boca al instante, gemí por la nueva sensación, nos besamos profundamente por más tiempo mientras que seguía frotando sus muslos, rompí el beso y empecé a dejar besos húmedos por todo su cuello, cuando llegué a su clavícula lamí, mordisqueé y volví a lamer, esto hizo que empezara a jadear y que entrelazara una mano con mi cabello, incitándome a que no parara, cuando encontré su punto de pulso hice lo mismo pero gruñí cuando escuché que empezó a gemir. Bajé mis besos aún más antes de volver a conectar con urgencia nuestros labios._

 _Sentí que golpee algo con la parte posterior de mis rodillas, obligándome a sentarme, al instante sentí un peso sobre mis muslos y queriendo prolongar lo más posible esta sensación, arrastré mis manos hasta agarrar su trasero, ella gimió en el beso como reacción, sentí que sus dedos agarraban con más fuerza mi cabello mientras reanudamos nuestro profundo beso. Volví a dejar mi rastro de besos empezando por su lóbulo, siguió gimiendo y empezó clavarme las uñas, sentir como se arrastran por mi espalda me encendió como nunca antes y decidí saborear más de su piel. Empecé a desabrochar sus botones y sentí sus manos agarrando el borde de mi playera_ (de cuello V gris) _, por cada botón que le desabrochaba bajaba más mis besos…_

El tono lejano de un celular me hizo abrir los ojos mirar por encima de su hombro y ver la parte de atrás de una coleta de caballo… _rubia…Maldición!_ -"Quinn"- ensanché los ojos mientras que congelé totalmente mis movimientos.

-"No dirá nada, te lo aseguro"- con uno de sus dedos la maestra Roberts me hizo levantar la vista hacia sus ojos.

Vi en qué posición estamos e inmediatamente me acordé de lo que estábamos haciendo, _**CARAJO!**_ Como pude logré levantarme, sosteniendo por la espalda baja a la maestra Roberts, quien al ver que mis movimientos puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, aproveché nuestra posición y la puse encima del escritorio, antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada en busca de Quinn. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento la busqué por todas partes pero ya no estaba. _**AHORA SI ME LLEVA EL REVERENDO C**_ **ARAJO!** Bufé y me dirigía de nuevo a la escuela, cuando estaba en camino al salón 13, sentí un jalón por el codo, lo siguiente que sentí fue que me estrellaron contra una columna y unos labios que se estrellaron contra los míos, cuando se separaron abrí los ojos y vi a la maestra Roberts quien se inclinó a susúrrame al oído-"NADIE, escúchame bien NADIE me deja así, pero viendo que TÚ eres CLARAMENTE una EXCEPCIÓN, te lo pasaré por esta vez"- y con eso se alejó.

 _MALDITOS MEDICAMENTOS! Ahora sé por qué los doctores dicen que te los debes de tomar con AGUA._ Cerré los ojos por un momento antes de pasarme una mano por el cabello y suspirar. Me dirigí al salón 13 para agarrar mi chamarra y mi mochila, después me metí en el coche y empecé a conducir al convento.  
Seguimos decorando más habitaciones hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche, fui a ver al pequeño _latosito_ quién ya se llama Ryan, estuve un rato conociendo a su madre y cargándolo hasta que se durmió, después me despedí y conduje a casa. Cené y me fui rendida a la cama, estaba empezando a quedarme dormida hasta que sonó mi celular, viendo que no es exactamente temprano, a regañadientes me incorporé y abrí el mensaje:

" _Recógeme mañana a las 11 en el parque que está enfrente de Lima Bean. Se puntual McGrath, no me gusta esperar"_

* * *

 **Bien pues solo quería aclarar (por si hay alguna duda) que Natalia está en TERCERO de preparatoria, mientras que Quinn y todos los demás gleeks están en SEGUNDO, en este AU ella se embaraza hasta segundo año , básicamente va a pasar gran parte de lo que pasa en la primera temporada, pero con la ÚNICA diferencia que esta ambientada en segundo año. No se preocupe que los demás acontecimientos ya los tengo contemplados.**

 **Ya se que en este capítulo (DESGRACIADAMENTE) realmente no hubo interacción entre Natalia y Quinn pero ESO SÍ, EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ COMPLETA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE QUINN Y NATALIA, quien sabe... en un fin de semana pueden suceder varias cosas... :D**

 **Apenas me estoy acostumbrando y APRENDIENDO a escribir, mmmmm al otro día a la semana, por lo que les pido sus tips o díganme si lo estoy haciendo bien, también si se dieron cuenta en este capítulo cambié un poco mi forma de escribir en algunas parte, ¿que les pareció?**

 **¿Que les pareció la escena entre Natalia y la maestra Roberts? Siendo sincera fue mi primera escena maso-menos sexy que escribí, por lo que me tuve que inspirar MUCHO! y está muy difícil inspirarse sin tener una MUSA! (broma)**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! ESTOY DE VUELTA!  
Ya sé que no tengo excusa para haberme ausentado tanto, pero en realidad... si la tengo...  
** **Practico ciclismo y dí una vuelta muy cerrada en un cerro cerca de la cuidad donde vivo y me fracturé la clavícula derecha. Me indicaron 4 semanas de reposo total (VAYA FORMA DE PASAR MI VERANO! :I) e intenté escribir pero soy diestra por lo que me desesperaba muy rapido.  
Asi que... decidí mejor echarle TODAS LAS GANAS después de mi cita con el doctor Y AQUI ESTOY! Re-incorporandome :)  
Ya los extrañaba! Y antes de comenzar MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D  
PD: No me abandonen! :( Yo no los voy a abandonar por nada del mundo! :)  
COMO SIEMPRE SON MÁS QUE BIENVENIDAD SUS REVIEWS Y SU MENSAJES**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS AUTORES Fabray-Lopez y ValeRodQuinntana! Agradezco su ayuda!**

 **DESGRACIADAMENTE NO ME PERTENECE GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES, NI LAS CANCIONES QUE MENCIONO, NI LOS ARTISTAS NI LAS MARCAS.  
SOLO ME PERTENECE MI OC Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE ESTÁN EN SU VIDA Y QUE NO APARECEN EN GLEE.**

 **RECUERDE QUE LAS PALABRAS QUE ESTEN EN CURSIVA Y SUBRAYADOS QUIERE DECIR QUE LA PALABRA ES EN ESPAÑOL** _"así"_ **  
**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

-"Buenos días Natalia"-

-"Buenos días Hudson"-

Me quede recargada sobre la puerta del coche por unos segundos para "apreciar" la bonita pareja enfrente de mí, _UAGH! Volvieron las agruras_. Me despegué de la puerta y Finn y yo nos dirigimos a la cajuela para que colocara la maleta de viaje de Quinn, el torneo acaba el sábado pero al otro día se estableció un almuerzo para todos los participantes, por lo que prácticamente vamos a estar todo el fin de semana en Westerville.

Volvimos a la parte delantera y me metí en el asiento del conductor, mientras que _Fuinn_ se alejaron a unos metros, doy gracias a Dios que llevo mis gafas de Sol, intento distraerme viendo mi celular pero de reojo veo que hablan y luego se despiden _OK! Eso de verdad no lo quería ver!_ Cuando Quinn camina hacia el _Audi_ veo que Finn se despide de mi con la mano a lo que solo asiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fijo mi mirada en el radio buscando cualquier estación mientras que escucho como se abre y se cierra la puerta del asiento del copiloto, hasta ahora Quinn y yo no hemos cruzado miradas y me mantuve "ocupada" por un momento más antes de levantar la vista al volante y encender el motor. Después de unos minutos ya estábamos en carretera, el radio hacía que fuera solo un poco menos incomodo, seguimos sin hablarnos pero _su aroma_ es más que suficiente para que mi cuerpo reaccione, mientras tanto mantuve mi mirada en la carretera, conducir en verdad me relaja, además de que AMO conducir en carretera, obviamente es cansado pero me ayuda a aclarar todos mis pensamientos, creo que ahora es realmente una bendición.

Mantengo encendido mi GPS todo el transcurso, de reojo veo que solo falta una hora para que lleguemos a Westerville, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no se en que hotel nos debemos de hospedar, solo espero que cuando se lo pregunte a Quinn no saque el _incidente_ de ayer. Sinceramente no sé qué me pasó, básicamente me sentí como si me hubiera tomado una botella de whisky **yo sola** , me sentía aturdida y MUY cariñosa, bueno… al menos ahora sé qué _tipo de "borracho"_ soy.

El tono de mi celular interrumpió la radio, Alison está llamando.

-"Alison estamos en camino a Westerville, recuerda que estoy manejando y que estas enlazada al coche"-

 _-"Vaya, así me saludas cariño?"-_

-"Alison"- advertí

 _-"Bueno, bueno, seré breve solo te quería… espera ¿estamos? Hola Fabray"-_ puedo ver su sonrisa socarrona al otro lado de la línea

Negué la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver de reojo que Quinn apartó la vista de la ventana, para volver la mirada enfrente con su mirada indiferente -"Donovan"-

 _-"¿Ya han estado a punto de chocar? Porque me sorprende…"-_

-"Alison!"- la interrumpí mientras que destapaba mi _Coca Cola_ para tomar un sorbo.

 _-"Bueno, ya no te enojes_ _amor_ _, solo llamaba para preguntarte más ha pasado entre tú y Roberts?"-_

 _QUÉ!?_ Sentí como el aire abandonó mis pulmones, después de que trague el líquido y empecé a toser y levanté la vista lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa burlona-curiosa de Quinn, entrecerré mis ojos por un instante antes de volver la vista a la carretera aun tosiendo.

Inhalé una GRAN bocanada de aire antes de aclararme la garganta y volver a hablar aun con mi voz roncar-"¿Por qué la pregunta Alison?"- me volví a aclarar la garganta.

 _-"Me la acabo de encontrar hace unos minutos mientras esperaba a Kayle, me saludó y me pidió el número de tu celular…"-_

-"QUÉ!? Alison dime que no se lo diste"-

 _-"Irónicamente Kayle nos interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestar y después de dar su mirada de muerte a la otra, Roberts se fue"-_

 _Oh Oh…_ -"¿Kayle está contigo ahora mismo? ¿Escuchó lo que te pidió?"- trague el nudo de mi garganta que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

 _-"No, está en los probadores y no, no escuchó. Después de que se fuera me preguntó que estábamos hablando, pero solo le contesté que era algo sin importancia"-_ Dejé escapar un suspiró un poco ruidoso.

 _-"Mmmmmm"-Conozco ESE tono- ¿Pasó algo que no me has contado?"-_

Sentí la mirada de Quinn y me voltee para enfrentarla, le di una última mirada antes de volver a la carretera y responder-"Larga historia y **ESTAMOS** empezándonos a acercar a Westerville. Hablamos después"-

 _-"Uh… de acuerdo. ESPERO tu llamada_ _amor_ _. Suerte"-_

Escuché el beso que me mando y cortó la llamada. Viendo que en los próximos 15 minutos vamos a llegar a Westerville, decidí que era el momento para preguntar sobre el hotel, _Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse_ , pensé amargamente.

-"Fabray"-llamé su atención-"¿Cuál es el hotel en el que nos debemos de hospedar?"- voltee un poco sin dejar de mirar por completo la carretera.

Levantó la vista de su celular y me dio _SU_ sonrisa burlona, levantó la ceja antes de responderme-"Embassy Suites Columbus"-

Del centro de Westerville tardamos unos 20-25 minutos en llegar al hotel. _Wow! Es impresionante_ , nos acercamos a la recepción para pedir nuestras habitaciones, mientras esperábamos me llegaron varios mensajes:

" _Suerte Natalia! Sin nervios, por algo eres nuestra capitana no? Te quiero amiga :)"- Kayle_

" _Alfred y yo te mandamos TODO nuestro conocimiento  
PD: Dice que te diviertas ;)"- Dany_

" _Amor_ _NO metas la pata! No dejes que un patético concurso te gane y nos quite nuestro pase a las nacionales. Cualquier jugada que quieras hacer con "ya sabes_ _ **Q**_ _uien" ésta es tu oportunidad ;) pero eso si, DESPUÉS del debate, no se te vayan a alborotar las hormonas  
PD: Cualquier cosa que sepa de ella te aviso"-Alison_

" _McGrath NO TE ATREVAS A ARRUINAR ESTO! Desgraciadamente PARA TI, no soy tu entrenadora pero si tú y Fabray no ganan este debate, vas a probar por ti misma la fama que tengo"-Desconocido_

 _JA! Donde he visto esto antes?_ -"Vaya! Al parecer amenazar es una característica Cheerio"-dije burlonamente hacia Quinn

-"¿Perdón?"- alzó las cejas con escepticismo.

-" **TU** entrenadora me acaba de amenazar por mensaje de texto"-sonreí sarcásticamente.

-"Uh, considérate afortunada que no lo hizo en persona"-su cara era totalmente seria. _Ahhh… por qué tiene que ser tan CONDENADAMENTE HERMOSA? EH! Concéntrate Natalia!_

Iba a replicar pero levantamos la vista en dirección de la voz de la recepcionista-"Buenas tardes, me pueden dar sus nombres por favor?"-

Nos miró por un momento antes de detenerse en mí y sonreírme maliciosamente-"Claro, Quinn Fabray"- asentí a mi derecha -"y Natalia McGrath"-

-"Dame un segundo cariño"-me lanzó un guiño y se volvió a la computadora-"Su habitación es la 304. El comité del debate les dejó en su escritorio sus identificaciones para que puedan ingresar a las instalaciones de la academia Dalton. Como su cuarto es de dos camas individuales tendrán dos llaves"-Escribió algo antes de poner las llaves sobre sobre el mostrador-"Llevaremos su equipaje enseguida. Disfrute su estancia en Embassy Suites Columbus"-

Tomamos las llaves y nos metimos al elevador. Cuando abrí la carpetita que contenía la tarjeta de acceso vi que tenía algo escrito en la otra cara _"532664…Jessica Kent ;) llámame ojos bonitos"_ Sonreí ligeramente. Cuando llegamos al cuarto ya estaba el botones esperando en la puerta, me pidió cortésmente mi llave y nos abrió la puerta. _Tan bien como se ve por afuera como por dentro._ –"Si no hay nada más en lo que les pueda servir me retiro señoritas. Disfruten su estancia en Embassy Suites Columbus"- antes de que saliera le di el primer billete que encontré en mi cartera y después de darme las gracias se fue.

El cuarto era grande: Al principio había una clase de "sala" o recibidor, enfrente estaba un escritorio y al fondo estaban las dos habitaciones con su propia pantalla y el baño estaba en el pasillo. Al fijar la vista en mi reloj vi que solo teníamos 20 minutos para llegar a la Academia Dalton, supongo que Quinn también sabía eso ya que recogimos nuestras identificaciones y salimos hacia la Academia.

Fueron alrededor de 15 minutos, lo que tardamos en llegar, lo primero que noté cuando llegamos es que habían muchos autos, para entrar al estacionamiento tuvimos que enseñar nuestras identificaciones y en menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos empezando nuestro primer debate.  
Pensé que sería un pequeño debate…probablemente los subestimé. El auditorio estaba dividido tres partes, los debates eran simultáneos, un moderador, tres jueces y las dos mesas, los ganadores se quedaban en su mesa, para esperar a la nueva pareja, fue muy rápido, 5 minutos después de que terminara el debate empezaba otro. El tiempo se pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las cinco, el alcalde anunció que tendríamos un receso de una hora y que nos esperaba un almuerzo en los jardines de la Academia.  
No voy a mentir… al principio estaba muy nerviosa, aún más sabiendo que de esto depende **MI EQUIPO** , pero después de ver con qué facilidad Quinn y yo ganábamos cada debate, los nervios se sustituían por adrenalina, además… tenía una vista privilegiada… Cuando vi a Quinn en la mañana… simplemente…no pude controlar los latidos de mi corazón, sí, es cierto que me molestó un poco su mensaje pero… **literalmente** se me secó la boca al verla con su cabello suelto y usando ese vestido de verano… y… esos ojos… DIOS! Si fuera alguien más que estuviera como yo, probablemente no lo creería, pero solo sintiéndolo y viviéndolo lo llegas a entender…además, verla enfrentarse con esa confianza, sus palabras afiladas y _ESE_ fuego en los ojos... es **POR MUCHO** LO MÁS SEXY QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!

Todos nos dirigimos a los jardines, pero cuando me acercaba a las escaleras, vi adelante de mí que Quinn se estaba tambaleando ligeramente, luego con una mano agarró el pasamanos y con la otra la frente.

-"Hey ¿Todo bien?"-puse mi mano sobre su brazo casi llegando al hombro, intenté mirarla a la cara pero seguía con los ojos cerrados y con la mano en la frente-"Qui…"- no terminé la frase cuando ella volteo la cabeza hacia mi hombro y agarró mi playera con la mano que tenía en el pasamanos, enterró su cara (aún con la mano en su frente) en mi hombro, mi temperatura subió notoriamente y mi respiración se enganchó, al sentir sus irregulares respiraciones en mi cuello automáticamente me recorrió un escalofrío por la columna, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme salir del shock y bajé mi brazo a su cintura de forma protectora, mientras que nos guiaba a un pasillo con menos gente.

Encontré una banca afuera de un aula y nos senté ahí, sentía sus latidos fuertes y rápidos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ya no escuchaba sus latidos y aflojó el agarre de su mano que sostenía la tela de mi playera, nos quedamos (técnicamente) abrazadas unos minutos más. Cuando soltó mi playera, quité mis brazos de ella y se sentó junto a mí aun con sus ojos cerrados y su mano en la frente-"¿Que te pasó allá atrás Quinn?"-

-"Nada, solo un leve mareo, eso fue todo"-se quedó en su misma posición.

 _LEVE HU_?-"Parecía todo menos leve ¿Vas a estar bien o vamos a la enfermería?"-

Quinn siguió en su misma posición pero claramente volvió a la normalidad-"Estoy bien, solo necesito unos minutos McGrath!"- dijo entre dientes.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad, _Más terca que mi abuela!_ -"Bien Fabray!"- suspiré con exasperación-"No hay necesidad de ponerse como esto!"- y con eso me levanté de la banca y caminé hacia los jardines.

 _HA! Está muy equivocada si piensa que me va a tratar como quiera! Pff Quién se cree que es?! Porque no simplemente..._

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me fijé por donde iba y terminé chocando con alguien…-"Ow! Lo siento estaba distraída y no vi por donde iba"-me puse en cuclillas para ayudar a levantar las carpetas que se le cayeron (POR MI CULPA) al chico enfrente de mí.

-"Esta bien, yo tampoco estaba prestando atención por donde caminaba"-levanté la vista para encontrarme a un chico con mucho gel en el cabello, _Parece agradable_ , además que tiene bonitos ojos.

-"Probablemente no deberíamos de caminar así por los pasillos…o… en cualquier lugar en general"- sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa antes de levantarme-"Y… esto es tuyo"-le di casi la mitad de las carpetas que tenía el en la mano.

-"Gracias!"-se me quedó viendo a los ojos por unos segundos, un poco extrañado, antes de extender su mano-"Soy Blaine Anderson"-

-"Natalia McGrath"- estreché su mano y vi una repentina emoción en sus ojos antes de retirar su mano.

-"McGrath? Al igual que McGrath Corp.? o McGrath & Clark?"-

Sonreí cordialmente-"Sí, creo que "McGrath" no es tan común, al menos no en Ohio"-

-"Bueno, sinceramente quién no conoce a Ben McGrath? Es decir su empresa y su bufete de abogados son unos de los más importantes del país y es aún más sorprendente sabiendo que salió de Lima, Ohio"-se encogió de hombros.

-"Mmmmm buen punto"-

-"Aunque fue por tus ojos por lo que me pareciste familiar"-levanté la ceja incitándolo para que continuara-"Muestran el apellido "McGrath" a simple vista"-me dio una sonrisa sincera.

-"Sí, me dicen muy a menudo que me parezco mucho a mi abuelo"-asentí con la cabeza

-"Eres nieta de Ben McGrath!? Bueno…Quiero decir, claramente no podrías ser su hija"-me reí un poco de esto último-"Quiero decir… Emmm…"-hablaba con un repentino nerviosismo-"Lo siento, es que… no sabía a una de sus nietas en Ohio y más cuando sus hijos han venido máximo dos veces en toda su vida, bueno eso obviamente lo sabes…"- comenzó a divagar hasta que respiró profundo-"Sabes creo que debería de cerrar la boca. Así que…vienes de Lima?"-

Empezamos a caminar al lado del otro -"Sí, soy la capitana del equipo de soccer de William McKinley. ¿Y tú?"-

Vi que pensó por un momento-"¿Las Panteras verdad?"-asentí y continuó, mientras que bajábamos las escaleras que nos conducían a los jardines-"Soy "técnicamente" el capitán de los Warblers, el coro de la escuela y digo técnicamente porque en si no tenemos capitán, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo que para este torneo yo era el más indicado"-

El almuerzo era un tipo buffet y el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Blaine es realmente una persona agradable y muy buen conversador, además que para mí siempre ha sido más sencillo o más fácil hablar con hombres que con mujeres, son mucho menos dramáticos, más espontáneos y directos. Supe que su equipo ya había sido eliminado porque Blaine y su compañero tuvieron una gran discusión en su último debate, sumándole que el otro equipo de la Escuela Carmel era uno de los más fuertes y prácticamente quebraron todos los argumentos que dieron… _CARAJO!._

El receso estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que nos dirigimos de nuevo a las instalaciones, mientras hablábamos de gustos musicales y de los movimientos que más se le dificultaron al otro al aprender a tocar el piano, hasta que un chico…raro… se nos acercó…

-"Nada más y nada menos que la nieta de Ben McGrath"-tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras veía entre nosotros con una sonrisa cretina-"Blaine… no fue nada personal. Espero que lo entiendas"-

Blaine se puso en una postura firme mientras veía a los lados con una sonrisa incrédula y fue cuando el _tipo_ enfrente de nosotros volvió su atención hacia mí-"Vaya! Una McGrath en Ohio? Alguien debió de haber hecho algo muy malo como para estar en uno de los pueblos más olvidados"-

Entrecerré mis ojos por unos momentos antes de dirigirme con él con mi habitual (en estos casos) _confianza_ -"Uh, no me quejo del lugar pero DIOS! No pensé que fuera tan malo lo que hice como para tener que toparme contigo"-

Levantó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, sin quitar su sonrisa-"Permíteme presentarme"-sacó una mano hacia mí-"Jesse St. James estrella de Vocal Adrenaline"-

Miré escéptica por un momento antes de estrechar su mano con cautela -"Natalia McGrath, capitana de…"-

-"Las Panteras de William McKinley"- me sonrío con una mezcla de sarcasmo y falsedad-"¿O me equivoco?"-

-"Uh, te falto la parte de campeonas invictas St. James"- le devolví la sonrisa sarcástica pero con mi toque personal de orgullo.

-"No, no lo olvidé. Es solo que no sería correcto de mi parte nombrar una racha que voy a romper Natalia"-

-"Pero creo que si estás olvidando el hecho de que una **McGrath** jamás pierde St James"-

Mantuvimos nuestras posiciones hasta que Blaine nos interrumpió aclarándose la garganta y poniendo una mano en mi brazo-"Espero verte después de que ganen Natalia. Es algo para celebrar"-

Quité mi mano de St. James antes de dirigir toda mi atención a Blaine-"Es un hecho Blaine"-le sonreí antes de dirigirme a Jesse -"Nos vemos en la final St. James"- me di media vuelta y me dirigí al auditorio, sin mirar atrás.

Llegué a tiempo, no pasó ni un minuto después de que puse un pie adentro, cuando se hizo el llamado de que en tres minutos se reiniciaban los debates, me dirigí a sentarme en nuestra mesa, casi inmediatamente después de que me senté se sentó Quinn y después de dar el último llamado retomamos los debates.  
Cuando el moderador estaba dando el resumen Quinn se volvió ligeramente hacia mí-"DIOS! ¿Fumaste?"- dijo con una mueca asqueada.

-"Qué!?"- fruncí el ceño inmediatamente-"Yo no fumo Fabray, además ¿de qué estás hablando? No huele a cigarro"-

-"Por Dios! Si es insoportable el olor!"-

-"Vaya, creo que el "olor" no es lo insoportable"- bufé en forma de burla mientras Quinn me daba una mirada de muerte.

Los debates pasaron y nosotras seguíamos ganábamos ronda tras ronda, algunos eran fáciles, otros eran más complicados, a veces por el lado que nos correspondía en temas bastantes delicados o porque el otro equipo estaba realmente preparado. Lo extraño y bueno para mí es que la adrenalina seguía ahí y entre más avanzábamos más grande se volvía y aún más después que ganamos la semifinal. En éste caso en lugar de darnos 5 minutos como en las clasificatorias nos dieron 20 minutos, ya que tenían que desmantelar los tres puestos y convertirlos en uno, mientras que dejaban libres los accesos del auditorio para que las personas entraran.

Mientras salíamos mi celular sonó y cuando vi quien era, sabía que no la podía mandar a buzón, por lo que me salí hacia el patio.

-"Hola Ma"-

 _-"Hija! ¿Natalia cómo estás? No hemos hablado desde el domingo, ni un mensaje ni nada, ya me estaba preocupando por ti"-_

-"Estoy bien Ma, es solo que esta semana ha sido muy pesada, muchos trabajos, tareas, además del entrenamiento"- Cerré los ojos, rezando porque me creyera-"¿Así que… cómo están todos?"-

 _-"Todos bien hija. Tu papá ya sabes cómo es, siempre buscando cualquier cosa para arreglar, no se puede estar quieto y después se queja de que le duele el pie. Aunque tu abuelo siempre ha cumplido su palabra pero tu papá se resiste a que sus gastos personales los pague su padre, ya sabes lo orgulloso y lo dolido que está con tu abuelo"-_

-"Y más cuando le dije que me iba a convertir en una _McGrath_ "-suspiré-"Sí, ya me imagino cómo ha de estar"-

 _-"Pero tu abuela y tu hermana están bien. Mamá te presume siempre que puede con tus tías o con quien quiera que esté hablando, ya sea por tus logros como capitana de futbol o por la casta_ _ **López**_ _que sacas allá"-_ me puedo imaginar la sonrisa divertida de mi mamá.

-"¿Y cómo está mi hermana Mamá? ¿Algún cambio?"-

 _-"No hija, tu hermana sigue actuando igual"_ -escuché su suspiró al otro lado de la línea _-"Ya van varias veces que la castigamos por completo, sin celular, sin laptop, sin internet, sin salir con sus amigos o con su novio y por un tiempo funciona, pero después vuelve a meterse en problemas. Ahora la señorita me salió con que no quiere terminar la preparatoria y se quiere casar con Mario"-_

-"¿Sigue con ese tarado!?"-

 _-"Natalia…"-_ Aun hablando por teléfono puedo ver la cara de desaprobación de mi mamá.

-"Lo siento Má, pero ya sabes que me cae muy mal su novio! Ya lleva más de cinco años con ese neandertal misógino que la ha engañado más de dos veces mientras que él la cela siempre! A veces me hubiera gustado darle una paliza antes de haber salido de México"-

 _-"Natalia Magdalena! Yo no te enseñé a tener esos sentimientos a las personas ¿ya no te acuerdas de todas las pláticas que tuvimos acerca de olvidar y perdonar? ¿De tener tu corazón limpio? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que hemos hablado con ella hasta el cansancio de esa relación y ella simplemente no quiere abrir los ojos. Además intenta entender a tu hermana…"-_

-"ENTENDER!? Mamá me estás pidiendo que entienda a Mariana!? Y de que la debo de entender!? Siempre se la ha pasado de fiesta en fiesta, evadiendo sus responsabilidades tanto de la escuela como de la casa y desperdiciando las oportunidades para mejorar!-

 _-"Ella te extraña cariño, aunque no lo dice pero lo noto en la forma que reacciona cada vez que te mencionamos"-_

-"Mamá Mariana no me extraña, aunque somos hermanas pero siempre ha tenido una rivalidad conmigo. Siempre reprochándote que me "amabas" más que a ella, que yo era tu favorita, que me daban más cosas que a ella, que todo el mundo la olvidaba y que yo nunca puse de mi parte para que fuéramos unidas. Cuando todos sabemos que eso es falso! De hecho ella tuvo más oportunidades que yo y siempre las dejaba a ti y a mamá Lilia solas. Me duele mucho decir esto mamá pero no confió en Mariana, al menos no del todo"-

 _-"Natalia_ _ **son hermanas**_ _! Son_ _ **mis hijas**_ _! Ambas son carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre, las tuve dentro de mi durante nueve meses! Tienen un vínculo_ _ **inquebrantable**_ _! Pase lo que pase tienen a la otra y sabes que llegara el momento en que solo serán ustedes dos, por lo que deben de hacer el esfuerzo por llevarse con cariño y amor, COMO LAS HERMANAS QUE SON!"-_

-"Esta bien mamá… la verdad es que no quiero discutir contigo ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero mucho y no quiero arruinar las pocas veces que hablamos. Por favor ya no toquemos el tema de Mariana si? A fin de cuentas si no endereza su vida siempre tenemos la opción de enviarla a una escuela militarizada o de monjas"- no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi cara de solo imaginarme a Mariana en alguna de esas escuelas.

 _-"NATALIA!"_ -no pude contener más mi risa _-"Ay Natalia, no cambias_ "- ahora puedo sentir su sonrisa también _-"Te extrañamos hija, te extraño, no olvides que te amamos pase lo que pase y que estamos MUY orgullosos de ti, de la mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo y de tu valentía y fortaleza."- tomó aire antes de continuar-"Por cierto tus amigos siguen preguntando por ti, el otro día vino Ana y Eduardo para saber cómo estabas, me dijeron que seguían manteniendo contacto, pero a veces preferían venir para saber de ti. Sinceramente encontraste muy buenos amigos hija"-_

-"Sí, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes Má, sé que soy muy afortunada de tenerlos"- respondí nostálgicamente.

 _-"¿Hablando de amigos como está Alison? Estás con ella ahora…"_ -Seguimos hablando por unos minutos más, no importa dónde o con quién esté pero cuando me habla mamá simplemente no puedo ignorarla. Intentamos hablar lo más que podemos pero ella sigue siendo ama de casa, esposa, hija y madre, por lo que los pocos momentos en los que podemos hablar como solíamos hacerlos los aprovecho al máximo. Para nosotros lo más importante es la familia, cuidar, ver y proteger a nuestra familia y crecí con ese apego, es tanto que a mi abuela (materna) la llamo "Mamá Lilia" en lugar de "Abuelita". En México antes se acostumbraba a tener numerosas familias, Mamá Lilia es la segunda hija de nueve hermanos, ocho mujeres y un hombre, por lo mismo luego no sabes si es tu tío o tu primo o tu sobrino, empezado por que Mamá Lilia le lleva a una de mis tías diez años, por lo cual yo tengo "tías" con las que crecí llamándolas "primas", mientras que tengo "primos" que pueden pasar como mis "hijos" o "sobrinos" y "tíos" recién nacidos.  
Somos una EXTENSA familia y más con los amigos cercanos de mis tías o tío que llegan a formar parte de todas nuestras fiestas, además que también somos MUY cálidos, por lo que cuando le abres los brazos a un amigo o introduces a tu pareja a la familia los demás ya lo ven como un miembro más y lo tratan así.

TODOS nos reunimos en las festividades más importantes: 15 de septiembre, Día de muertos (2 de noviembre), Navidad y Año Nuevo, es costumbre que se reúnan TODOS los hermanos en la casa donde crecieron y donde aún sigue viviendo mi bisabuelita (a quien la llamo Abuelita) que está al cuidado de dos de mis tías. Mi familia paterna por otro lado… los conocía por _Cortés_ no por _McGrath,_ además de que crecí con la idea de que mi papá era hijo único.

Mamá termino la llamada y literalmente corrí hacia el auditorio. Cuando caminaba hacia la mesa vi a Quinn hablando por teléfono, muy… _enérgica_ …enojada, llegué a la mesa y Quinn murmuró algo antes de colgar precipitadamente, de milagro en lugar de que fueran 20 minutos de receso se extendió a media hora. Tomé una de las botellas que estaban en la mesa mientras respondía a la mirada que me estaba dando Jesse, ninguno de los dos tenía la idea de ceder, mientras que de reojo veía a su compañera hablando ávidamente por teléfono.

-"Buenas Noches damas y caballeros. Es un honor para mí introducir, la etapa final de este torneo _"Primero el conocimiento"_ que fue organizado por nuestro gran Alcalde a quién pido un gran aplauso…- Escuchaba al presentador del otro lado de la gran cortina, pensé que iba a escuchar un muy miserable aplauso o de hecho ninguno pero fue mi GRAN sorpresa el escuchar el estruendoso aplauso después de que se nombró al alcalde, _Enserio? Quien quiere ver un "debatito" cojo?_ Pero tuve mi respuesta cuando abrieron el telón y vi que el auditorio de la Academia Dalton estaba ABARROTADO. _MADRE DEL CREADOR!_

-"… es una gran alegría dar la bienvenida a los jóvenes que representan a la Escuela Carmel, desde Akron…un fuerte aplauso a: Jesse St. James y …"- Jesse y su compañera se pusieron de pie hacia el público y volvieron para darle la mano al moderador-"ahora, desde Lima démosle una caluroso aplauso a las señoritas de la preparatoria William McKinley: Natalia McGrath y Quinn Fabray…"-Aun no me recuperaba de la impresión y solo me di cuenta cuando el moderador apretó amistosamente mi mano y después se dirigió a su lugar, enfrente de los cinco jueces.

Después de que el moderador saludó a los jueces volvió a su lugar, estableció dos minutos para cada argumento, dejando en claro que cualquier comentario ofensivo hacia el otro equipo iba a ser doblemente sancionado ya que se trataba de la final del torneo. Después de establecer las reglas correspondientes, nos dio el lado positivo y finalmente anunció el tema: "La inmigración ilegal". _Oh Oh._

Después de que el moderador diera el resumen, dejó que el lado negativo empezara.  
El equipo de St. James está muy bien preparado y parece que el tema es uno de sus preferidos… tenían un cierto brillo al hablar despectivamente de los migrantes indocumentados que llegaban a Estados Unidos, argumentaban contundente y con mucha convicción, alegando que Estados Unidos tiene sus GRANDES problemas sociales como para tener que abrir sus brazos sin filtro alguno a personas de " _todo tipo_ ".

Hasta ahora nuestra estrategia ha estado funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba y aunque siempre que estamos en el lado positivo, Quinn es la que argumenta principalmente no me pude contener y tomé inmediatamente la palabra.  
La adrenalina se mezcló con el coraje y el coraje con la furia…me olvidé de todo tipo de estrategia o de la estructura que seguimos al argumentar, St. James logró (aunque no lo hiciera con ese propósito) sacarme de mis casillas!

Después de un tiempo el debate fue básicamente entre St. James y yo, los dos llegamos a tocar las fibras sensibles del otro y en MUY poco tiempo, los argumentos era insípidos en comparación a las miradas que dábamos. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, los argumentos se volvían más contundentes y más explícitos. St. James dio su último argumento muy afilado y con muy buenas bases, _Se lo reconozco_ y cuando yo iba a dar mi _estocada_ final, sentí un fuerte apretón en mi mano… al volverme hacia Quinn vi que tenía su mirada hacia el frente, con una expresión calculadora y seria.

Quinn dio un argumento final INEGABLEMENTE mejor que el que yo tenía pensado, MUY probablemente porque ella era la de la cabeza fría, mientras que yo ya me había enca…brestado muchísimo, no lo había notado antes pero mi cuello estaba tieso, estaba sentada lo más humanamente recta posible, mis manos cerradas en puños y tenía el ceño fruncido de forma EXTREMADAMENTE cautelosa. No retiró su mano de la mía mientras hablaba, mi mano en comparación a la suya era un poco más áspera y notablemente más gruesa y tensa (por mi enojo)… el toque de su cálida mano, hizo que saliera de inmediato de toda la nube llena de coraje a mi alrededor, cegando mis sentidos o mi razón… es casi mágico y hasta no-creíble lo que me provoca un simple toque suyo… total contraste a la Quinn que veo que argumentar, con esa _característica_ lengua afilada y su mirada intimidante… su toque me provoca calma y _ese_ hormigueo en toda la columna, mientras que sus palabras son un incendió en su mayor magnitud… casi siento pena por el lado negativo… casi…

Mientras esperamos la respuesta de los jueces apreté sin pensar su pálida mano (en comparación a la mía), no me di cuenta de lo que hice hasta que siento un apretón de su parte, lo que me hace sonreír internamente que no haya retirado su mano….

No pusimos de pie aun con las manos firmemente apretadas cuando el moderador se volvió de la mesa de los jueces hacia el micrófono-"Damas y caballeros…"- _Santa madre de dios_ -"Después de un reñido debate y aún más reñida decisión, los jueces finalmente han tomado una decisión… por lo que pido de la manera más cordial a nuestro alcalde que suba al escenario y nombre a los ganadores de esta noche"-

Solo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón en lugar de los aplausos por parte del público cuando el alcalde subía hacia el escenario y estrechó la mano del moderador antes de tomar el sobre y pararse enfrente del micrófono-"Sean bienvenidos damas y caballeros que nos hacen el honor de acompañarnos en la última etapa de este torneo. Antes de anunciar a la escuela ganadora, quiero felicitar a nuestros participantes por el esfuerzo y el empeño que han demostrado a lo largo de este día. Deben de sentirse orgullosos por llegar tan lejos, pero como siempre solo puede haber un ganador"-

El alcalde abrió el sobre y sonrió al dirigirse al público-"Damas y caballeros démosle un gran aplauso a LAS GANADORAS del torneo _"Primero el conocimiento"_ , las señoritas de la preparatoria William McKinley Quinn Fabray y Natalia McGrath"-

Literalmente no escuchaba absolutamente nada, los segundos pasaban como años. Salí de mi aturdimiento cuando sentí un fuerte apretón en mi mano, cuando volví mi vista hacia Quinn… tenía una sonrisa incrédula y a la vez irradiaba nada más que felicidad…nuestras miradas se congelaron por un momento… no podía dejar de perderme en sus ojos… podría quedarme viéndolos toda la vida sin aburrirme ni una sola vez…rompió el contacto y bajó su vista, seguida de la mía… al ver nuestras manos unidas, de reojo vio hacia el escenario y levantó la vista hacia mí AHORA con una sonrisa absolutamente falsa.

Inmediatamente me sacó de mi aturdimiento y ahora con las manos sueltas nos dirigimos hacia el alcalde. Cuando estuvimos enfrente de él se volteó momentáneamente a su asistente que sostenía una pequeña caja, sacó de la caja las dos medallas de oro, primero se la colocó a Quinn y le habló mientras estrechaban su mano, hizo lo mismo conmigo y cuando estrechó mi mano se acercó lo suficiente para escucharlo sobre el bullicio en el que estaba sumergido el auditorio-"Felicidades Natalia. Estoy seguro que este logro enorgullecerá a tu abuelo, por favor mándale mis más cordial saludo al señor McGrath"- asentí _´como toda una McGrath´_ y después se colocó entre nosotras, agarró nuestras manos y las juntó mientras las alzaba de forma orgullosa.

Momentos después el presentador finalizó formalmente el torneo y nosotras nos quedamos atrás despidiéndonos de los jueces. Quinn fue la primera en abandonar el escenario, cuando vi que se alejaba me dirigí hacia donde había ido, pero Blaine se acercó a mí, colocándose enfrente de mí bloqueándome el camino -"Felicidades Natalia"- me dio una gran sonrisa y puso una mano en mi hombro –"¿Todavía tienes energía para festejar?"-

Le devolví la sonrisa antes de responderle… pero el tono de mensaje de mi celular me interrumpió y le hice una seña a Blaine de que me diera un minuto _-"Nos vemos hasta el hotel"-Quinn_. Levanté mi vista hacia Blaine mientras volvía a guardar mi celular-"Claro"-enganché mi mano en su brazo mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.  
Blaine me dio un tour del centro de Westerville y después decidimos ir a cenar a una pequeño local cerca de donde estábamos. No me equivoqué en nada con Blaine, después de conocernos más supe definitivamente que es una buena persona, es divertido y es muy fácil hablar con él. Cuándo nos dirigíamos a mi auto me dijo que tenía un enamoramiento con un chico que trabajaba en un centro comercial y que era unos años mayor que él, _Como dije no me equivoqué en nada con él,_ se despidió cuando llegamos el coche y me dijo antes de irse que nos veríamos mañana en el almuerzo.

Durante el camino no podía dejar de sonreír: Ganamos el torneo, cumplí con mi deber de capitana y en unas semanas estaríamos sumergidas en las nacionales, _Otro año como campeonas,_ no podía dejar de recordar la cara que tenía St. James cuando nos colocaron las medallas y la mirada de incredulidad y enojo de su compañera hacia él, ciertamente mis hombros se sienten mucho más ligeros.  
Cuando llegué al hotel me coloqué los audífonos y mientras estaba en el ascensor con el pie llevaba el ritmo de la canción, pensar como músico sobre una canción o una obra siempre me ha ayudado a expresar cualquier emoción intensa que tengo y siempre lo hago cuando estoy en medio de exámenes o de proyectos, es mi forma de des estresarme.

Al llegar a la habitación, me di cuenta de que Quinn aún no había llegado, se me hizo un poco extraño tomando en cuenta la hora pero lo dejé pasar al recordar la última vez que me preocupe por Quinn además de estar tan feliz y sumergida con el ritmo de la obra. Fue tanta mi concentración en la obra que no sé como pero la tarjeta de acceso terminó debajo del sofá, _Solo esto me pasa a mí,_ intenté tomarla desde el frente del sofá pero se fue hasta el fondo, _Enserio?_  
Me coloqué en el pequeño espació detrás del sofá y tomó un tiempo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la tarjeta, cuando me levanté me quité los audífonos y escuché unos pasos que iban y venían _…-"…Sí, sigo aquí…"-Quinn-"Ya te lo dije Puck, si es necesario me iré a la tumba diciendo que Finn es el padre de este bebé…"_ -

 _Santa…Madre… de Dios…-"Basta Puck! Mira estoy sumamente…"-_ Levanté la vista cuando al sentir un par de ojos sobre mí… Quinn estaba enfrente, aun con el celular y mirándome aterrorizada… no muy diferente a como de seguro me he de ver _…-"…Tengo que irme"_ \- colgó y en un parpadear cambio su expresión de terror… me miraba con rabia… intimidante y JAMÁS había visto su mirada TAN FULMINANTE.

-"Estas embarazada…"- Fue más una declaración que una pregunta, mientras que todas las escenas… extrañas… tenían sentido… se repetían en mi cabeza… una y otra vez… su "leve" mareo, su asco ante el supuesto olor a cigarro, sus cambios de humor tan drásticos, lo enojada que estaba cuando hablaba por teléfono, cuando caminaba tan vacilante por el pasillo, su encuentro con Puckerman y el pequeño tono rozado en la punta de su nariz y sus orejas...

De alguna manera mientras hablé terminé justo enfrente de Quinn, aun no salía de mi impresión y estaba mirando a algún punto aleatorio de la habitación. De repente sentí una fuerte presión arriba del pecho y fue cuando la miré directamente en los ojos… estaba absolutamente furiosa… defensiva… No escuchaba nada… sé que me está hablando pero… simplemente… aun no puedo procesar esto…

-"Y Puckerman es el padre…"- _**"ME ACOSTÉ CON ELLA! SOY EL PRIMER HOMBRE EN SU VIDA"**_ _vi a Quinn que caminaba vacilante por el pasillo… como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, la seguí con la mirada y vi que Puckerman se cruzó en su camino… vi como empezaron a hablar…_ _Parece que están discutiendo…_ _Quinn se alejó y Puckerman lanzó los brazos al aire… y fue como vi que el brazo de Quinn lo jaló hacia el otro pasillo…_

De pronto todo el _bullicio_ que escuchaba en el fondo ya no estaba… todo estaba en silencio…levanté la vista y vi en Quinn una mezcla de incredulidad-miedo-rabia, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Decidí que no me podía quedar más tiempo y me dirigí hacia la puerta, sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás… sentí un jalón por la muñeca, al voltearme, lo primero que noté fue como sus ojos estaban al borde de soltar las lágrimas pero seguían mostrando coraje -"¿COMO DEMONIOS SABES ESO!? Te lo advierto McGrath, POR PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA VEZ, No te atrevas a decir algo! Ni siquiera pienses en la posibilidad! De verdad no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz…"-

-"Quinn…"- cerré los ojos, intentando controlar el CAOS que son todas mis emociones

-"Sí dices algo…"- apretó su agarre en mi muñeca.

-"CALMATE QUINN!"-abrí los ojos-"Yo no me meto con mujeres embarazadas!"-

Antes de que me pudiera responder, saqué mi mano de su agarre y salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude.  
Caminé sin saber a dónde me dirigía… sumergida en todas mis emociones… enojada… impotente… frustrada… HERIDA… tres palabras se repetían en mi cabeza sin parar… _Quinn está EMBARAZADA…_

* * *

 **GARCIAS POR LEER! Y NOS VEMOS MUY PERO MUY PRONTO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Lector !  
Ya hace mucho tiempo que los extrañaba! Y se que toda la culpa es mía así que me callaré y soportaré todo lo que me tengan que decir...  
Muy bien... voy a actualizar los fines de semana ya sea sabado o domingo, lo más probable es que séa un solo capitulo pero me esforzaré porque sean dos :)  
Tengame paciencia por favor, tengo que trabajar, estudiar y hacer mis practicas. Son tres actividades diaras, por lo que los únicos días que puedo actualizar es en fin de semana, INTENTARÉ ENTRE SEMANA pero ES POCO PROBABLE.  
Este es un caso especial porque mi abuela falleció hace 5 días... por lo que tuve toda esta semana de descanso pero no me llegaba la inspiración.  
GRACIAS POR LEER Y CÓMO SIEMPRE SON MÁS QUE BIENVENIDOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y MENSAJES :)!**

 **DISFRUTE!**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

" _Me lleva el carajo!"_

Después de lo que parecían minutos para mí, me encontré caminando por los jardines del hotel SIN DIRECCIÓN, sosteniendo mi abdomen por el intenso dolor, tomando respiraciones muy fuertes y rápidas, con las lágrimas a punto de fluir libremente y con la presencia **insufrible** de mi nariz.

Siento el dolor como si hubiera sido el día de la pelea, excepto que ahora también tengo esta gran punzada en el pecho... _Quinn está embrazada de Puckerman_ … Es ABSOLUTAMENTE absurdo que me llegue a sentir así de una persona que conozco hace menos de una semana, pero sí, _Ahora comprendo la expresión de que tu mundo se viene abajo sobre ti._ Siempre fui de la idea de que tienes total control de tus emociones pero es dolorosamente imposible dejar de tener un enamoramiento por alguien de un momento para otro… es aterradoramente extraño… porque desde el primer momento que la vi sentí una conexión instantánea… sus ojos, su presencia, su esencia se clavaron en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos desde ese día.

Pasaron otros minutos para que pudiera estar enfrente de las puertas del hotel, seguí caminando (mejor dicho tambaleándome) hasta llegar al ascensor, fueron INSUFRIBLES los pocos minutos que pasé esperando que las puertas se abrieran, pero finalmente después de agonizantes minutos por fin se abrieron.

Cuando entre a la habitación solo había una luz, que venía del baño. Después de prender las luces fui hacia mi maleta para buscar las _benditas_ pastillas, _Extraño… de verdad juraría que las dejé en este cierre…_

Solté una gran exhalación, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y aumentaba la fuerza en el agarre de mi vendaje, cerré los ojos con la intención de aclarar un poco mi cabeza cuando un peculiar sonido hizo darme la vuelta hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

-"¿Perdiste algo McGrath?"- Quinn tenía la caja a la altura de su cara mientras me miraba duramente.

Apreté aún más la mandíbula y fruncí el ceño mientras me enderezaba con gran esfuerzo, tratando de disimularlo –"Esto es MUY bajo Fabray"- sin pensarlo empecé a respirar muy pesado por la nariz haciendo en consecuencia apretar más la mandíbula.

-"A decir verdad McGrath"- empezó a caminar hacia mí mientras hablaba -"Creo que podemos llegar a un trato. Dame tu palabra que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que escuchaste, QUE ESPERÓ POR TU BIEN QUE LO CUMPLAS y a cambio yo te doy tu medicina"- formó una sonrisa petulante antes de continuar –"Y no voy a decir nada al director Figgins sobre tu aventura con la maestra Roberts"-

-"Esto es SUMAMENTE BAJO Fabray"- empuñe mi mano libre –"Tus juegos no funcionan conmigo, así que te lo diré solo una vez: Dame mi medicina"- jamás rompí el contacto con sus ojos, apreté más mi puño mientras lidiaba con el dolor de seguir parada.

-"Nadie está jugando aquí McGrath. Solamente es un trato y si no aceptas… el lunes TODA LA ESCUELA se va a enterar del _tipo_ de relación entre TÚ y Roberts"-levantó su ceja sin quitar su sonrisa –"No creo que a la entrenadora Ross le agrade mucho que su capitana se esté acostando con una maestra"-

-"Aun no he visto tus pruebas Fabray"- empecé a caminar hacia ella -"ÚLTIMA oportunidad: Dame mi medicina"-

-"Sabía que eras muchas cosas McGrath, pero no pensé que serías capaz de golpear a una mujer embarazada"-

-"DAME MI MEDICAMENTO!"-

-"DAME TU PALABRA!"-

Estaba a menos de medio metro de ella cuando sentí un FUERTÍSIMO espasmo en el abdomen que hizo que me detuviera mientras cerraba los ojos y me abrazara el abdomen como reflejo para que de alguna manera se detuviera el dolor.

-"Todo depende de ti McGrath"- seguía con los ojos cerrados reprimiendo un grito de dolor –"Podemos acabar con todo esto e irnos tranquilamente a dormir"-

" _Ahhhhh"_ Apreté la mandíbula inéditamente después de que se me escapó un doloroso gemido antes de volverme con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido hacia Quinn –"Quédatelos!"-dije entre dientes antes de pasar lo más rápido de pude junto a ella y dirigirme como pude a la puerta.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí escuché a Quinn llamando mi nombre. Caminé lo más rápido que pude antes de doblar la esquina y recargarme sobre la puerta del elevador por unos momentos, intenté controlar mis respiraciones mientras reprimía las lágrimas a punto de correr libres de mis ojos, _CARAJO! Duele peor que la primera vez!._

No sé cómo pero logre apretar el botón del elevador y me metí en el al momento en que se abrieron las puertas -"…Señorita, apóyese en mí"- no me percaté que había una hombre en el elevador y si no estuviera en tanto dolor lo hubiera rechazado al momento, pero no luché cuando pasó mi brazo por sus hombros –"Vamos al consultorio del hotel"-

A diferencia de día de la pelea, estuve consiente de todo lo que pasaba y a donde iba. Fueron unos 20 minutos los que tardamos en llegar al consultorio, apenas podía mantenerme de pie aun con la ayuda del empleado y la cabeza me daba vueltas por lo poco que podía respirar, _Es un MALDITO circulo vicioso!_ No pasaron ni cinco minutos después de que llegamos cuando entre la doctora y el chico que me ayudó en elevador me recostaron en la cama del consultorio.

Después de que respondí lo más coherente que pude a la doctora se volvió hacia el empleado y le dijo que ella se encargaba de ahora en adelante, antes de que se fuera le di las gracias y lo que me respondió que no era nada y que me esperaba que me recuperara pronto. Me volví a la doctora y vi que estaba llenando una jeringa de un pequeño frasco café y por último me inyectó, me quedé acostada boca arriba luchando por no caer dormida, cuando ella se sentó en una silla al lado de mí y bajó las luces…

-"Señorita McGrath…"- empecé a abrir los ojos, los cuales volví a cerrar inmediatamente después de enfrentarme con las usuales luces de hospital, blancas, brillantes e irritantes –"Buenos Días señorita McGrath…"-

Tararee en respuesta antes de aclararme la garganta -"¿Qué hora es?"- volví a abrir los ojos y empecé a enfocar con mayor facilidad después de que la doctora bajó la intensidad de las luces, _Carajo! Siento como hubiera pasado un tren sobre mi cabeza…_

-"Son las 6:30 de la mañana, se quedó dormida un poco más de dos horas"- de repente sentí mi nariz más ligera y voltee con cuidado la cabeza en dirección de su voz, a lo que solo vi la parte de atrás de su bata, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio antes de colocar la bolsa de que llevaba en la mano una bolsa en él, y volverse hacia mí –"¿Se acuerda porqué llegó acá?"-

Intenté sentarme pero sentí un fuerte vértigo por lo que volví la cabeza de inmediato a la almohada, me llevé mi mano hacia mi frente mientras se me pasaba el mareo –"Sí"-

-"Esta bien, solo le haré unos exámenes rutinarios para ver que todo está en orden, le daré una receta"- se acercó poniendo sus instrumentos de trabajo sobre la mesa de mi lado antes de volverme a mirar -"y podrá irse"-  
Después de que pasara las pruebas, escribió una nueva receta antes de advertirme que el medicamento que me inyecto solo duraría hasta medio día, por lo que me aconsejaba que por mi estado pidiera al hotel para que me los consiguieran.

Cuando salí del consultorio me di cuenta que aún estaba oscuro, solo algunas partes del cielo estaban grises. Me dirigí lo más humanamente lento posible, aun no muy segura de mis pasos, _Diantres! Después de todo, tal vez hubiera sido buena que mandara a llamar a un empleado para ayudarme,_ después de lo que me parecieron años por fin llegue al elevador. Mientras esperaba vinieron claramente todos los recuerdos de hace unas horas, _Mi Quinn está embarazada… Espera "Mi" Quinn?!, mejor dicho: el engendro infiel vestido de rojo está embarazada! No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de poner en juego MI salud… bien! Puede irse mucho al carajo si tanto quiere!_

Cuando llegué a la habitación rece para que esta vez cuando entrara Quinn… digo FABRAY estuviera por fin dormida. Cuando vi que absolutamente todas las luces estaban apagadas y que el único sonido que había era el de la vida cotidiana de Westerville afuera de estos muros, mentalmente agradecí, pero al pasar enfrente de su habitación me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente como para ver a Quinn dormida en el suelo, recargada sobre la pared enfrente de la cama, sus ojos estaban muy rojos y tenía varios mechones enfrente de su cara

Jamás me imaginé que la vería así… frágil… drenada… indefensa… _No cual indefensa! No me voy a meter en asuntos de otros!_ Reanudé el camino hacia mi habitación, pero me detuve apenas tres pasos de su puerta… _MIL VECES CARAJO! MADLITA CONSIENCIA ESTÚPIDA!_ Me resigné, suspiré ruidosamente y me volví hacia su puerta, confirmando que seguía dormida… Abrí la puerta lo más silencioso posible y me puse en cuclillas cuidadosamente, tomé un último vistazo, antes de tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla al estilo nupcial a su cama. No pude evitar hacer una mueca por el dolor que volví a sentir, pero mi rabia y mi dolor se volvieron a apagar cuando su aroma invadió mis fosas nasales… Aun en su estado, no deja de ser extremadamente hermosa… _Le habría ahorrado esas lágrimas si hubiera declinado al momento?... "El orgullo es un arma de doble filo"… Qué carajos estoy pensando ahora!?... Pero… probablemente este sea el único acercamiento que llegue a tener… SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL! Me veo como una idiota desesperada!..._ Cuando finalmente llegue al lado de su cama me las arreglé para levantar las sábanas lo suficiente para descubrir un espacio y la recosté ahí antes de cubrirla… pase un mechón por detrás de su oreja que dio como resultado que viera aún más sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas…

… _Está embarazada…_

Bajé la cabeza en señal de una mezcla de resignación y tristeza, antes de salir de su habitación.

* * *

Empecé a abrir mi casillero cuando escuché de repente la voz de Alison -"NATALIA!"- voltee para cumplir con ella pero me quedé abrumada cuando Alison brincó a mis brazos enrollando sus piernas a la altura de mi cadera y sus brazos en mi cuello, mientras que yo por reflejo la sostuve por la cintura. Empecé a reírme después de quitar mi mueca cuando empezó a repartir besos por toda mi cara sin la intensión de moverse de nuestra posición.

-"Te juro que tienes MUCHA"- beso –"suerte que esté tan feliz de que vamos a ir a las Nacionales"- beso -"que no te voy a reclamar en absoluto que no me hayas llamado el fin de semana"- beso.

-"Y luego te preguntas por qué toda las escuela piensa que somos una pareja"- resoplé burlonamente con una sonrisa.

Paró de besarme antes de alejarse solo lo suficiente para responderme-"Hey! La o el que quiera estar contigo debe de quererte lo suficiente como para "luchar" por ti"- movió las cejas sugestivamente antes de continuar –"Además, no finjas que no disfrutas de mis besos"-

-"Aparte de que aprovechas de todas las ventajas de nuestra _´relación´_ "-

-"¿Ser la envidia de todas las chicas de la escuela?"- asentí a lo que puso su mano dramáticamente en su pecho antes continuar –"Me ofendes Natalia McGrath!"-

-"ADEMAS de tener a todos los chicos babeando por ti"- incliné mi cabeza mientras levanté una ceja.

-"Por **NOSOTRAS** "- me corrigió –"¿O acaso olvidaste lo que pasó la semana pasada con ese chico Matt?"-

-"Ni me lo recuerdes! Que Roberts estuvo dándome miradas como si fuera un pedazo de carne, mientras que a Matt lo dejó en detención durante toda esa semana"- sonreí por la última parte

-"Uh! Aunque nunca nos hemos besado"- se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a reírse mientras que yo negaba con la cabeza sonriente –"Y ahora menos que Kayle está enamorada de ti y tú de _ya sabes_ _ **Q**_ _uien_ "- hizo un puchero mientras sus ojos viajaban entre mis labios y mis ojos.

-"Lástima Donovan, no tienes tanta suerte"- bromee y me encogí de hombros mientras que se le ensancharon de forma incrédula y divertida –"Por cierto ¿cómo supiste que ganamos?"-

-"Por que acabamos de ver entrar a Quinn Fabray con una medalla a la oficina de Sue Silvester"- Dany hablo antes de que Alison pudiera contestar. Ambas volvimos la cabeza para ver a Dany y Kayle a nuestro lado, viendo entre Alison y yo, antes de que Dany levantara una ceja de incredulidad y Kayle se moviera un poco incomoda y apartara la vista. Me volví ligeramente hacia a Alison y… me acordé de nuestra posición actual… _Oh Oh_ …

-"Oh… de acuerdo"- Me volví hacia Alison y por suerte cumplió con mi mirada, moví las cejas y la vista en dirección a Kayle, después de ver de reojo, cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido antes de bajarse de mí, no sin antes susurra _"Mierda"._

-"Así que… ¿Cómo estuvo el torneo Nat?"- Dany me preguntó después de darle una mirada obvia a Alison cuando se colocó a mi lado dejando una distancia considerable.

-"Bien, a decir verdad me sorprendieron en todos los aspectos"- me aclaré la garganta para continuar cuando Alison golpeó mi brazo –"Auch!?"- la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-"Oh Dios!"- se tapó la boca y se le ensancharon los ojos antes –"Vuelve a hablar!"-

Le di una mirada de incredulidad –"¿Te sientes bien?"-

-"Oh. Dios. Mío!"- Alison le sonrió a Dany (quien tenía el ceño fruncido) antes de dirigirse de nuevo a mí –"Se te profundizó la voz!"-

-"Qué?"- suspiré con una sonrisa –"¿Alison tomaste alcohol o algo por el estilo?"-

-"Hu… espera Natalia creo que Alison tiene razón por una vez en su vida"-

-"Ves? Yo no estoy… Hey! ¿Cómo que "por una vez en la vida"!?"-

Dany abrió la boca para hablar pero en eso llegó Alfred y pasó sus brazos por su cintura antes de darle un casto beso e incorporarse a nosotras.

-"Bien, ahora que tenemos a "Los Pimpollos"-Alison se dirigió a Alfred antes de ponerse a su lado -"Alfred dile a Natalia que se le profundizó la voz"- Cuando Alfred dirigió su atención a mí Alison continuo –"Vamos canta algo"-

-"Alison no voy a cantar en medio del corredor"- dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-"¿Y bien?"- Alfred se me quedó mirando durante unos momentos antes de suspirar y contestar a la pregunta de Alison –"Para mí suena normal, además Natalia tiene mucha más experiencia en la voz que yo, por lo que si dice que no se le profundizó la voz…"-

-"¿Por cierto como vas en el club de Jazz Alfred?"- cambie de tema antes de que Alison continuara hasta que se le acabaran los argumentos.

-"Bien, nos relaja mucho tocar canciones y pasarla bien, además que como siempre estamos en las reuniones del grupo Glee, cuando no estamos tocando nos entretenemos con todas las discusiones que tienen, en especial esas chicas Rachel Berry y Mercedes Jones, siempre se pelean por los solos y discuten sobre quién tiene la mejor voz. Nosotros siempre comentamos que el grupo Glee no va a llegar muy lejos si no dejan a un lado su actitud de Divas."- se encogió de hombros al terminar.

-"¿Rachel Berry es una diva?"-

-"La mayor de todas. Es muy rara la reunión donde no expone porque debe de tener todos los solos de sus presentaciones"- asentí vacilante, aun integrando la nueva información. La verdad es que para mí no la vi como una diva –"Hey, deberías de unírteles para que vieran quien es la que de verdad tiene la mejor voz de la escuela"-

-"No lo sé, sigo siendo la capitana del equipo y en pocas semanas estaremos en medio de las nacionales"-

-"Además de que nuestra Natalia no puede estar en un club cojo. Es demasiado buena para ellos"- Alison respondió en un tono obvio y de orgullo mientras palmeaba mi hombro, dirigiendo su atención en dirección a Alfred.

-"Alison…"-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Alison, Nat. Tienes una hermosa voz y mereces estar en un escenario, no en un aula"- por fin habló Kayle, mientras me daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sincera.

Mientras sonaba la campana murmuré "Gracias" a Kayle, antes de que Alison y yo nos dirigiéramos a nuestra próxima clase. Mientras pasábamos enfrente de la dirección el director Figgins salió y se topó con nosotras, deteniéndose justo a tiempo antes de chocar entre si –"Buenos Días señoritas"- Figgins nos dio una de sus sonrisas espeluznantes y se dirigió a mí –"Felicidades por su victoria en el torneo de debate señorita McGrath! Sabía que usted y la señorita Fabray no nos decepcionarían"- antes de continuar se volvió a Alison –"¿Señorita Donovan nos disculparía un momento?"-

-"Claro, nos vemos en el salón Nat"- Alison me dirigió una sonrisa burlona, que solo yo reconozco antes de despedirse del director Figgins y continuar nuestro camino. A lo lejos pude escuchar la risa de Alison cuando dobló la esquina, a lo que solo bufe antes de dirigir mi atención hacia el director Figgins.

-"Solo quiero comentarle que hace unos minutos terminé de hablar con su abuelo. Me tomé el atrevimiento de llamarle para avisarle sobre su victoria"- se aclaró la garganta y me hizo una seña para que me acercara –"Al final me comentó que le iba a enviar un presente. Se mostró muy orgulloso de sus resultados señorita McGrath y también me comunicó que iba mandar un apoyo financiero para nuestra escuela"- se alejó antes de extenderme su mano sin dejar de sonreír -"Nuevamente muchas felicidades y por favor cuando vea a su abuelo dele mi más sincera gratitud"-

Me las arreglé para formar una sonrisa antes de estrechar su mano –"Claro director Figgins, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase"- Retiré mi mano y después de que asintió, fui en la misma dirección por donde Alison se había ido hace unos minutos.

Después de escuchar todo el concepto de la "puntualidad" por parte de la maestra Wright me dejó pasar y me senté junto a Alison. En el momento en que la maestra Wright se volvió al pizarrón, Alison se volvió hacia mí –"Así que… ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana con Quinn?"- susurró apenas audible antes de mover las cejas sugestivamente.

-"No tienes ni idea…"-

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-"Tienes razón…"- Quinn de repente habló haciendo que volteara en dirección de su voz con una ceja levemente levantada y mi mirada escéptica, sin dejar de ver por completo la carretera. Desdé el pleito de las pastillas no habíamos cruzado ninguna palabra hasta ahora, nos mantuvimos alejadas durante todo el almuerzo, aun cuando subimos al auto seguimos en absoluto silenció, lo único que se escuchaba era la música del radió y ocasionalmente el sonido de la tapa de mi botella cuando tomaba tragos –"Fue bajo lo que hice"-

Suspiré profundamente intentando controlar todas mis emociones: Enojo, ira, decepción, tristeza… y ahora… sorpresa. Desdé que salimos desde Westerville, lo único que pensaba era Quinn, aún estoy MUY ENOJADA por todo lo que me hizo pero después conducir por más de una hora… pude comprenderla un poco… me acordé de todo que me decían las chicas en el convento, como sintieron que el mundo se les venía abajo cuando supieron que estaban embarazadas, sus cambios hormonales, todos sus sentimientos… es aún peor tomando en cuenta la posición de Quinn, la intimidante jefa de las animadores, su posición en la parte superior de la pirámide social, fundadora del club del celibato, hija de familia cristiana en un pueblo pequeño y conservador además de ser la novia del mariscal de campo… _Sí claro como si eso lo hubiera pensado cuando se acostó con Puckerman…_

Volví a suspirar ruidosamente mientras daba gracias a Dios que tenía una bolsa de hielos en mi abdomen –"No voy a hablar"- me voltee por completo y me encontré con su mirada por un instante… igual de escéptica, a la defensiva, pero… conociéndola lo suficiente, creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo obtener de una "disculpa" -"Mira… sé que esto es bastante delicado y sinceramente no es mi lugar decirlo, no tengo derecho alguno, así que… confía en mí cuando te digo que no voy a hablar"-

El silencio nos volvió a invadir antes de que Quinn lo rompiera por segunda vez –"¿Qué me asegura que realmente no vas a decir algo?-

Suspiré con una sonrisa triste antes de volverme hacia ella con una ceja levantada –"¿Enserio?"- no respondió a lo que tomé como una señal para que continuara –"Simplemente no soy así"- me encogí de hombros –"además como te dije: Yo no me meto con mujeres embarazadas"-

Seguía con su mirada escéptica y desconfiada, mientras estudiaba mis movimientos, a lo que me encogí de hombros y volví la vista a la carretera-"En realidad no me importa si me crees o no"- _Mentira_ –"pero creo que no perderías tu tiempo si confías en lo que te digo"-

…-"No voy a decirle a Figgins sobre el tipo de _relación_ que tienes con la señorita Roberts"-

-"Gracias"- levanté mis cejas mientras fruncía mi (pensativo) puchero -"… y aunque lo que hayas visto diga lo contrario, yo no tengo ninguna relación con ella. Sigue siendo mi MAESTRA"- hice una mueca teniendo mi vista hacia la carretera, me volví hacia Quinn, mientras luchaba por ver alguna emoción, pero fallé miserablemente a lo que por último asentí y el resto del viaje volvió a estar en completo silenció.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-"Oh vamos, no pudo ser tan malo… o bueno"- Alison me dio un codazo incitándome a que le contara.

-"Pues… creo que sería mejor si…"-

-"McGrath! Donovan!"- El grito de la maestra Wright hizo que Alison y yo saltáramos de nuestros asientos con los ojos ensanchados –"Viendo que tienen mucha energía, en la hora del almuerzo cumplirán con una tarea específica para que la aprovechen de forma productiva"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Sin peros señorita Donovan, después de que toque el timbre usted y la señorita McGrath se quedarán para que les asigne su tarea"-

Alison resopló molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos durante el resto de la clase. Cuando terminó Alison y yo nos acercamos a su escritorio, esperamos pacientemente mientras se acomodaba limpiaba sus gafas antes de volvérselos a poner y decirnos que "tarea" teníamos que hacer: a Alison le mandó que ayudara a los señores de limpieza a mover los carritos de toallas… _BUAG!..._ y a mí me mandó a ordenar el material del escenario del auditorio, remarcándonos que iba a pasar al finalizar el almuerzo para ver que cumpliéramos con la tarea.

Mientras salimos Alison volvió a arrugar la nariz de asco por tener que trasportar todas esas tollas sudadas, dándome un codazo juguetón por tener más suerte que ella. Me dirigí al auditorio y al llegar me subí al escenario antes de empezar a recoger todos los materiales, eran más del club de jazz que del club de teatro, después de guardar todas las pelucas empecé a guardar todos los instrumentos y justo cuando agarré la guitarra acústica, cedí ante la tentación de tocarla por unos minutos, _Oh Dios! Cómo lo extrañaba_!...

 _Es un peligro desearte tanto si recién te he conocido,  
no interesarme lo que me pase por querer estar contigo (hizo una mueca burlona antes de seguir mirando al vacío)  
Es un peligro porque yo sé que soy capaz de enamorarme  
Yo me conozco y tengo miedo de volver a equivocarme_(cerró los ojos antes de suspirar)

Es un peligro estuve herida y yo no sé si estoy curada  
Si las heridas que van por dentro con el tiempo se han cerrado  
Es un peligro porque no quiero una aventura pasajera  
Porque esta vez yo necesito que me quieran, como yo quiero, a mi manera.

Y es un peligro el no importarme si podré sufrir mañana,(frunció el ceño con los ojos lloroso)

 _Y por dejar que el corazón se dé la gana,  
Lo tengo claro sé que es un peligro._

Es un peligro estuve herida y yo no sé si estoy curada (abrió los ojos aun llorosos mientras negaba con la cabeza)

 _Si las heridas que van por dentro con el tiempo se han cerrado  
Es un peligro porque no quiero una aventura pasajera  
Porque esta vez yo necesito que me quieran, como yo quiero, a mi manera._

Y es un peligro el no importarme si podré sufrir mañana,  
Y por dejar que el corazón se dé la gana,  
Lo tengo claro sé que es un peligro…

-"Wow! Bravo Natalia!"- volví la cabeza hacia la voz y los aplausos del señor Schue, quién caminaba con una gran sonrisa mientras no dejaba de aplaudir –"No sabía que podías cantar así"-

Me puse de pie y coloqué la guitarra en el pie antes de que el señor Schue volviera a hablar –"Nos vendría muy bien una voz como la tuya en el grupo Glee Natalia"-

-"Gracias por su oferta pero…"-

-"Natalia tienes una gran voz y contigo adentro del grupo estoy seguro que podemos llegar a las nacionales"-

-"No lo sé señor Schue, soy la capitana del equipo de futbol y en pocas semanas estaremos en medio de las nacionales, no creo que sea buena…"-

-"Las practicas del equipo de soccer no coinciden con las del grupo Glee, además te propongo algo Natalia: si te unes al grupo Glee te libero de tus asesorías y te exento hoy mismo"-

 _Mmmmmm…_ -"Esta bien señor Schue, pero me gustaría que comentáramos mi lugar en el grupo Glee…"-

* * *

Llegué unos minutos antes al salón del coro y me quité los audífonos al entrar.

Al entrar a los primeros que vi fue al grupo de Jazz, quién estaban practicando una canción y afinando sus instrumentos, entre ellos vi que Alfred estaba afinando su guitarra, se volvió hacia mí mientras su vista seguía en la guitarra, subió la vista y se le ensancharon los ojos con una sonrisa mientras empezó a caminar hacia mí –"Hey Natalia! ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Pues… seguí tu consejo y ahora estoy adentro del grupo Glee"- me encogí de hombros con una leve sonrisa

-"¿Cómo voz principal? Ya era hora de que te dejaras escuchar"-asintió mientras hacia una seña hacia arriba.

Sonreí –"No exactamente, de hecho…"-

 _Huh_ …Dejé de hablar, mientras escuchaba la escala de Do mayor…Voltee para cumplir con un señor de pelo canoso con lentes, quién tenía una mueca mientras volvía a tocar la escala –"Está desafinado"- llame su atención al acercarme a él, mientras me daba una mirada inquisitiva –"Fa suena como Fa sostenido, no Fa natural"- levantó las cejas antes volver a tocar la escala y darme una mirada de sorpresa con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.

-"Es cierto ¿Dónde estudiaste música? No te he visto en el conservatorio de Ohio"-

-"No soy de Ohio, por eso no me ha visto ahí"- me aclaré la garganta y levanté momentáneamente la vista, para cumplir con la sonrisa de Alfred y las miradas de sorpresa del club de Jazz (quienes se habían quedado en silenció) antes de volverme al pianista cambiando de tema –"¿Tiene el afinador? Si quiere puedo ayudarle"-

-"Gracias! me vendría bien otro oído"- me dirigió una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del banquillo –"Lo tengo guardado en la oficina"- se volvió hacia el club de Jazz-"¿Podrían mover el piano justo a la entrada de la oficina mientras voy por el afinador?"- Alfred y los demás miembros asintieron a lo que el pianista se volvió hacia mí antes de irse –"Brad"- me extendió su mano

-"Natalia"- estreché su mano y antes de irse a la oficina.

Después de que Alfred me presentara al club de jazz, empezamos a mover el gran piano de cola a la entrada de la oficina. Mientras lo movíamos respondí a las preguntas que me hicieron de cómo sabía que estaba desafinado y Alfred les comentaba que me uniría al grupo Glee, a lo que algunos me dieron su mano a chocar y los demás comentaban que ya era hora de que alguien pueda _"bajar a Rachel Berry de su pedestal"_ en consecuencia de los halagos que decía Alfred sobre cómo cantaba.

Cuando Brad volvió con el afinador, tocó el timbre y los chicos del club de jazz volvieron a sus instrumentos. Me quité la chamarra y Brad levantó la tapa antes de sentarse en el banquillo mientras que yo empezaba a mover las cuerdas del piano. Constantemente solo se escuchaba el sonido de las cuerdas y la nota que tocaba Brad por unos minutos, antes de que también se escuchara por periodos cortos el bullicio de afuera cada vez que abrían la puerta.

-"… Es indiscutible Mercedes, todos estamos de acuerdo que soy la más indicada para cantar los solos para los temas que vayamos a cantar en las regionales"-

-"Oh no chica! No voy a estar detrás de ti haciendo coro, cuando es más que claro que yo soy la que merece cantar los solos"-

-"Soy la persona con más experiencia de esta sala, por lo tanto…"-

-"Si queremos una verdadera oportunidad yo debo de cantar los solos"-

-"No la tendremos si…"-

-"Basta Chicas! Ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a ir a las regionales, por si lo olvidan aún no estamos completos para poder participar"-

-"Detalles menores Kurt. De lo que nos debemos de enfocar es en las canciones que vamos a cantar…"-

-"Oh por favor alguien calle a Berry!"-

-"Santana estamos hablando de temas sumamente importantes"-

-"Hablar de ti no es importante Enano"-

Voltee para cumplir con la sonrisa de Alfred, mientras que yo negaba con la cabeza sonriente y volvía a seguir afinando el piano, me recogí mi largo cabello negro en una coleta desordenada mientras Brad tocaba de nuevo y yo volvía a seguía afinándolo.

-"Muy bien chicos! Tenemos mucho de qué hablar hoy"- La voz del señor Schue irrumpió antes de que Rachel pudiera replicar.

-"¿Señor Schue primero podemos hablar de las canciones que vamos a cantar en las regionales?"- Escuchaba a Rachel mientras Brad y yo seguíamos con nuestra labor.

-"Hablaremos eso al final Rachel, por ahora…"- Le di un pulgar arriba a Brad antes de que volviera a tocar la nota, _Eso debería de ser suficiente…_

Brad tocó la escala de Do mayor antes de pasar a la escala de Fa mayor –"¿Qué pasa con el piano señor Schue?"-

Después de asentir a Brad bajé la tapa del piano, e inmediatamente me enfrenté con toda clase de expresión en las caras de: Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, Puckerman, Santana, Brittany, Finn y… Quinn…

El señor Schue me dio una sonrisa aliviada antes de volverse al coro, mientras caminaba hacia él, después de dejar el afinador –"De esto quería que hablarles chicos, Natalia es el nuevo miembro de "New Directions"-

Mientras me cruzaba de brazos con una ligera sonrisa de lado y mi habitual ceja levantada pude ver sus reacciones: Rachel tenía la boca ligeramente abierta con expresión de incredulidad, Tina, Mike y Kurt me daban una sonrisa con los ojos ensanchados y las cejas levantadas, Mercedes levantó las cejas con escepticismo, Brittany y Puckerman demostraban ligera sorpresa, mientras que Finn me daba una sonrisa sorprendida-boba y Santana y Quinn tenían una ceja levantada.

-"Natalia estudió el técnico en música y su instrumento durante esos dos años fue canto, por lo que a partir de hoy ella está formando parte del grupo Glee"- El señor Schue me dio un ligero apretón al hombro mientras me sonreía antes de dirigirse a los demás.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Rachel levantó la mano antes de hablar -"… Así que de ahora en adelante Natalia va a cantar los solos señor Schue?"- algunos empezaron a murmurar expresiones como: _"No otra diva"_ y los demás solo veían escépticos entre ellos, mientras que otros me dirigían una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"No Rachel, ya que Natalia tiene experiencia en este ámbito va a ayudarnos y asesorarnos en nuestras interpretaciones, musicalmente hablando"- inmediatamente después de que terminó el señor Schue, habían dos reacciones: unos estaban sorprendidos mientras que otros refunfuñaban incrédulos –"Pero eso no quiere decir que no va a tener las misma obligaciones que ustedes chicos, va a ser cómo otro miembro del grupo Glee, solo con funciones extras"-

-"Y no voy a cantar los solos o ser otra diva más, no estoy aquí para eso ya que al parecer, de ese tipo sobran"- varios soltaron una risa o sonrieron en mi dirección o vieron en dirección de Rachel –"es para nada lo que necesita este grupo para llegar a las nacionales, deben, debemos de ser un C.O.R.O, un grupo, no estrellas, no solistas"-

Al terminar de hablar, Mercedes se movió incómodamente y Rachel refunfuño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Las expresiones de la mayoría se suavizaron en mi dirección.

-"Si McGrath es como los demás ¿no debe de audicionar para entrar?"- Santana estaba sentada de brazos cruzados mientras me daba una mirada desafiante y obvia al señor Schue.

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos de acuerdo antes de que el señor Schue se aclarara la garganta, llamando su atención –"Ya escuché a Natalia cantar, por lo que…"-

-"O es que McGrath no es tan buena como dice ser"- Santana tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me miraba y los demás sonreían o miraban en mi dirección con la ceja levantada, _Huh…Vamos a jugar…_

Suspiré con una sonrisa negando la cabeza antes de sostenerle la mirada por unos instantes antes de volverme hacia la mirada incómoda-(un tanto)suplicante del señor Schue –"Claro"- me encogí de hombros antes de dirigirme al atril (detrás del piano) con todas las partituras… _Perfecto…_ Cogí la partitura y se la entregué a los del club de Jazz, después de que Alfred leyera el título me sonrió divertido y me dirigí hacia el piano a lo que Brad me dejó el banquillo, le murmuré _"Gracias"_ antes de sentarme…

(Empezó con las primeras notas del piano) _Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me… somebody to love?_ _(_ Vio de reojo hacia el coro, para ver de nuevo su expresiones de sorpresa, la mayoría con los ojos ensanchados (casi cómicamente) o con las cejas levantadas y hasta algunos con a boca ligeramente abierta)

 _I work hard… every day of my life_ (cerró los ojos mientras seguía cantando, con una sonrisa arrogante-orgullosa) _  
I work till I ache in my bones  
At the end  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord somebody, ooh somebody_(cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño hacia el frente) _  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_ (Empujó el banquillo a su izquierda al levantarse, mientras se deshacía su cola de caballo y agitaba su cabello para que se acomodase, sin dejar de cantar)

 _Everyday I try and I try and I try_ (agitaba su cabello suelto con el ritmo) _  
But everybody wants to put me down_ (cuando llegó al alto, levantó la cara al cielo mientras cerraba los ojos INTEREPRETANDO la letra)  
 _They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Ah, got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe in_

Para el solo de guitarra Alfred se acercó a mí y nos apoyamos en el otro mientras el tocaba su solo y yo seguía con la parte del piano, tocando nuestros instrumentos con toda la pasión y adrenalina del momento.

 _Ooh somebody, ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me… somebody to love?_(De pie cerró los ojos al INTERPRETAR las palabras)

 _Got no feel, I got no rhythm_ (Dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo Glee para seguir cantando)  
 _I just keep losing my beat  
I'm OK, I'm alright_(ocasionalmente les dirigía una sonrisa orgullosa, desafiante, divertida y casi burlona)  
 _I ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

Cerré los ojos en la última nota, dando por terminado mi interpretación… Pero cuando empecé a escuchar la siguiente parte de la canción abrí los ojos para toparme divertidamente con la escena del club de jazz cantando tímidamente, sonriendo entre ellos mientras que Alfred y eventualmente los demás veían en mi dirección dándome sonrisas en forma de apoyo…

 _Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love_(volvió a tocar las notas en el piano, mientras les dirigía una sonrisa agradecida a los compañeros de Alfred, antes de mirar en dirección del grupo Glee quienes están viendo la interacción con los ojos AUN MÁS abiertos) _  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love love love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Somebody somebody somebody somebody  
Somebody find me  
Somebody find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me… somebody to… love?_(Volvió su mirada hacia el grupo Glee, mientras cantaba con una sonrisa en los labios… y en último momento dirigió su vista a Quinn por muy pocos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y centrarse en seguir tocando el piano) _  
Find me somebody to love  
Ooh  
CLUB DE JAZZ: Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody, somebody (CLUB DE JAZZ: find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love  
Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me  
Ooh, somebody to love (CLUB DE JAZZ: Find me somebody to love)  
Ooh (CLUB DE JAZZ: find me somebody to love)  
Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (CLUB DE JAZZ: find me somebody to love)  
Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!  
_ _Somebody find me, find me love_ (Siguió cantando con los ojos cerrados hasta la última nota…)

Después de tocar el último acorde me voltee para cumplir con el grupo Glee, quienes después de su impresión inicial empezaron a aplaudir, pude notar como Rachel y Mercedes reaccionaron tiempo después aplaudiendo torpemente, mientras daban sonrisas que no llegaban a sus ojos. Segundos después vi de reojo Quinn aplaudiendo… impresionada?... pero mi sonrisa mental se remplazó por NAUSEAS cuando vi que Finn le dio un suave apretón en el hombro mientras que posó su otra mano en su muslo… donde ya no llega ni de suerte su corta falda Cheerio…

Después asentirles con la cabeza y una sonrisa de lado, me acerqué al club de Jazz les di una sonrisa sincera antes de darles las gracias por su apoyo… Me recordó mucho a mis días cuando estudiaba el técnico de música en México, no importa de dónde seas, ni importa la ideología con la que creciste cuando el amor por la música es un tema en común puedes encontrar grandes apoyos… como también grandes rivales.

-"¡Gran interpretación Natalia! Me reiteras una vez más que con tu participación podemos llegar a las nacionales este año"- El señor Schue caminó al centro del aula mientras hablaba y cuando estuvo en el centro volvió su atención de mí al grupo.

La sesión terminó minutos después y antes de darme cuenta Alfred pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros al dirigirnos a la puerta. Mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento Alfred me decía con una sonrisa que me había ganado al club de Jazz en el momento en que supieron que iba a haber alguien más _"como nosotros"_ en esa aula, además de lo divertido que se veían los del grupo Glee cuando canté, _Doy gracias a dios que le di una vista rápida a la partitura,_ hace mucho tiempo que olvidé cuan bueno era cantar líricamente, espontáneamente, aunque cuando hay público siempre está la pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me recuerda todos los consejos que me dio mi maestra de canto durante esos tres años, es difícil quitarte las buenas costumbres después de repasarlas y repetirlas durante tanto tiempo, por lo que lo llegas a hacer inconscientemente.

No tardé mucho tiempo en llegar a casa, aunque al llegar pude notar que había un gran camión enfrente y que la señora Harrison estaba en la puerta de entrada dirigiendo a la gente que entraba y salía. Al acercarme me recordó que hoy llegaron los empleados que se quedarían para el mantenimiento diario de la casa y después de presentármelos me dijo que algo me esperaba en uno de los cuartos de arriba.

Después de varios minutos, no pude detener la gran sonrisa que me provocó encontrar un hermoso piano de caja negro en el estudio, aún tenía su platico protector, pero al acercarme me di cuenta que tenía una pequeña tarjeta sobre el…

 _-McGrath & Clark-_

 _Hey Natalia._

 _Espero te haya gustado el regalo que te mandó tu abuelo, aunque siendo sinceras no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que te mandó ;). Después de recibir varias llamadas felicitándolo por tu victoria en el torneo de debate por parte de sus contactos de Ohio, me pidió que me encargara de enviarte un presente haciéndote saber que estaba conforme con tu actuación en Westerville.  
Ahora más que antes ha dicho orgullosamente que no podía esperar menos de ti, por el simple hecho de ser una McGrath._

 _No hemos hablado desdé que me fui de viaje y sinceramente no veo la hora para hablar contigo. Estaré esperando tu llamada._

 _Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo que no tocas el piano, como también sé que lo haz de extrañar mucho, por lo que aún en contra de las creencias de tu abuelo, apoyo y siempre apoyaré lo que cause TU felicidad._

 _Por lo que veo, creo que te hace falta que te recuerde que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Te quiero._

 _Atentamente  
Joanna Clark_

* * *

 **La primera canción es de Lupita D´alessio "Es un peligro" y la segunda es la versión de Queen "Somebody to love"**  
 **LES RECUERDO QUE NATALIA ES UNA MEZZOSOPRANO E.S.T.U.D.I.A.D.A.**  
 **Y los parentesis adelante de la letra de la canción están narradas desde el punto de vista de narrador en tercera persona porque pensé que sería más facil para que sigan conociendo a Natalia. Lo demas sigue siendo POV de NATALIA o en primera persona.**  
 **DATO INTERESANTE: Cuando Natalia fruce el ceño enojada y apreta los dientes es MUY PARECIDO como cuando Hugh Jackman se "enoja" como Wolverine.**  
 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO VEMOS MUY PRONTO!  
PS: Le estoy haciendo justicia al caracter de QUINN?**


End file.
